Harry Potter e a Guerra Atemporal
by Rita Rios
Summary: Pós EDP Resumo da fic no primeiro capítulo.Cap 20:Enfim, A Profecia...A última batalha,perdas irreparáveis e o que fica de toda guerra:uma vitória manchada de tristeza e dor.ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Comentem!
1. Resumo

O castelo não era mais aconchegante,era triste pensar naquele lugar sem ter seu maior mestre por perto.Não era somente mais uma perda,era a maior perda que já sofrera até aquele momento,ele perdeu seu último protetor e agora teria que seguir sem ajuda de ninguém.

Parecia mais um pesadelo do qual ele não conseguia acordar,aquela guerra não era mais algo distante dele,na realidade nunca fora,mas agora ela estava mais próxima do que nunca como se a qualquer instante,em qualquer lugar uma bomba fosse explodir e levar seus dois grandes amigos e Gina,as únicas pessoas que lhe restaram.

E em meio a esse distúrbio que se tornou sua vida ao longo dos anos,ele segue em frente,não porque não tenha escolha,mas porque escolheu enfrentar a fugir.

Ele reconheceu seu destino e o aprovou,mesmo que para isso tenha que fugir dos seus sonhos.

Essa,afinal,era sua existência,momentos extremamente longos de tristezas,seguidos por breves de comemorações,mas ele não reclamaria,não podia reclamar,pois agora ele não tinha tempo para outra coisa se não lutar por tudo aquilo que ele quer,o que se resume a apenas uma coisa:sua vida!

É o final do enterro de Dumbledore e Harry Potter decide não mais voltar para o lugar onde fora tão feliz e tão triste,ele quer seguir atrás de seu maior inimigo,mas não consegue evitar que seus leais amigos o sigam.Ele espera acabar com essa guerra,não importa o tempo que leve e assim eles seguem atrás das Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort,mas o que nosso jovem herói não sabia é que Ron e Hermione não são os únicos que não querem abandoná-lo nesse momento,além de que ele nem imagina que nada é tão fácil quanto parece ser,nem tão difícil que não possa ser superado.Ele se depara com bem mais desafios do que a caça aos pedaços de alma de Tom Riddle e não consegue esquecer da torre atingida pelo raio.

**HP E A GUERRA ATEMPORAL**


	2. O Início do Fim

"Às vezes eu só queria lembrar dos sonhos,mas sei que eles nem sempre se realizarão! Outras vezes eu quero lembrar da vida e espero que ela se realize para mim de alguma forma!"

**O INÍCIO DO FIM**

O dia ainda estava claro,mas as pessoas rapidamente estavam voltando para o castelo.Talvez por não quererem mais lembrar da tristeza do enterro,ou talvez apenas porque já era hora de partir.

Harry ainda olhava Hogwarts e pensava na sua vida,que de tantas formas mudou,mas nada passava de simples lembranças e complicados planos porque,ali,no seu presente,só sentia vontade de parar o tempo e pensar em o que sua vida havia se transformado.

Dumbledore estava morto,isso ele já sabia,mas a memória de seu mestre ficaria sempre viva em seus pensamentos!

-Harry!-Disse Hermione.-Temos que ir!

Ele apenas acenou concordando e os três caminharam em direção ao castelo para finalmente poderem se despedir da escola.

Harry notou uma sombra a sua frente,uma sombra que se movia muito rapidamente,era Gina!

Ela não o olhava,apenas andava sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor,mas tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi olhá-la e pensar quantas coisas ou pessoas ainda perderia nessa guerra!

Eles estavam no expresso,talvez pela última vez.Juntos como sempre foi nos últimos anos!E calados como nunca antes haviam ficado.Estavam só os três naquele vagão.As pessoas pareciam entender a necessidade que eles tinham de ficar juntos e sozinhos.

Rony parecia um pouco nervoso, o silêncio não estava o ajudando em nada.Enquanto Harry olhava pela janela e Hermione para bichento,ele se agitava onde estava sentado e quando não agüentou mais falou:

-Vocês acham que esse é o início?

Os outros o olharam como se perguntassem o que ele estava falando e como se os houvesse entendido ele completou:

-Acham que esse é o início do fim?

Hermione parecia desconfortável agora:

-Não seja imbecil,Rony!Nós não vamos morrer!

-Não foi isso que ele quis dizer,Mione!-Falou Harry se virando novamente para a janela.-E sim Rony, acho que é aqui que começa o fim dessa guerra,seja pra nós,ou para Voldemort!

A tranqüilidade com que Harry havia dito tais palavras parece ter incomodado um pouco mais os amigos,mas eles nada comentaram durante a viagem.

Gina entrou na cabine dos três de repente,assustando-os.Ela olhou para eles e como num súbito Hermione se levantou e saiu arrastando Rony que não parecia entender nada!

-Algum problema?-Perguntou Harry sem demonstrar nada,nem apreensão,curiosidade,ou mesmo incomodo por estar a sós com ela.

-Sim!-Disse sentando-se à frente dele naturalmente.-E já que demonstrou interesse devo dizer que são três!-Parecia bem decidida desde que entrou na cabine,mas agora parecia mais triste do que qualquer outra coisa.

-E quais são esses três problemas?-Ele perguntou,agora demonstrando certo interesse pelo olhar inocente e desinteressado que ela estava lhe dirigindo.

-O primeiro é óbvio!-Ela disse de maneira rápida e irritada.-Essa guerra idiota que pode matar as pessoas que eu amo,até a mim mesma!

Ela suspirou de forma profunda antes de continuar:

-A segunda é um ex-namorado que estava na outra cabine tentando me consolar.-Agora ele parecia bastante incomodado e seus olhos ficaram mais apertados por trás dos óculos.

Ela o olhou ainda de forma inocente e sorriu de forma irônica ao ver a reação dele.

-Qual deles?-Perguntou o moreno.

-Dino.-Ela parecia estar falando de uma coisa banal e sem importância,mas ele apertou mais os olhos.-Ele disse que pode me entender,sabe como é difícil terminarem com você e que daria todo e qualquer apoio que eu precisasse.-Ela falou essa última parte saboreando cada sílaba.-Além é claro de dizer que me ama!

Ele levantou-se num impulso e parecia querer bater em alguém depois de ouvir isso de forma tão natural sair da boca dela.

Mas ele pensou um pouco e voltou a se sentar,respirou fundo e a olhou nos olhos perguntando:

-E o que você disse?-Esperava ter saído tão calmo e sem emoção quanto queria.

-Que não me importa quantos queiram me consolar,nem quantos me amem se apenas um me interessa e daí vem meu terceiro problema.-Ela disse percebendo que ele ficara mais aliviado.

-E qual é?-Perguntou realmente calmo dessa vez.

-Você!-Ela disse isso de uma forma tão doce que o deixou surpreso e calado por um tempo.-Eu não vou implorar para que volte comigo,não me humilharei ou farei qualquer tipo de chantagem.Não se preocupe,também não irei chorar!-Ela continuou no mesmo tom e ele continuou calado.-Muita gente fala a frase eu te amo sem entender o que ela significa.Eu não sei se entendo,Harry.Eu só sei que se o que sinto por você não é amor,ainda não foi descoberto por qualquer outra pessoa!

Eles continuavam a se olhar,ele não sabia o que dizer,nem precisava dizer nada.

Estendeu sua mão até o rosto dela e o acariciou,se aproximou e finalmente a beijou de uma maneira que jamais tinha feito antes,era completamente novo e intenso o beijo que eles compartilhavam.

Depois de um tempo o beijo terminou,eles se olharam novamente,ela fechou os olhos,levantou-se pôs as mãos no peito como se guardasse alguma coisa no coração e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Harry seguiu cada passo dela com o olhar e nada além disso.

Virou-se novamente para a janela e ouviu seus amigos entrar,sem comentários,sem perguntas e assim foi até chegarem à estação!

Desceram sem pressa,não sabiam se voltariam àquele local e olharam o expresso antes de seguirem para a parte trouxa da estação.

Os Weasleys estavam reunidos com alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix e Harry pôde ver que havia um auror o seguindo desde que desembarcou do expresso.

Sem pensar muito no que ia fazer Harry de repente estancou no lugar e o auror esbarrou nele o empurrando sem querer.O garoto virou-se para ele e disse em voz calma:

-Se quer me seguir aprenda a andar e depois conversamos.Por enquanto se afaste,sim?

Ele não soube bem o que viu nos olhos do homem,mas em menos que um segundo ele já estava bem longe.

-Harry querido!Você pode vir para nossa casa se quiser!

Ele voltou sua atenção para o grupo,especialmente para a senhora Weasley que lhe fizera o convite.

-Desculpe senhora Weasley,mas preciso ir para casa dos meus tios.-Pela última vez,completou em pensamento.

-Eu entendo querido,mas onde eles estão?-Perguntou procurando pela estação.

-Não se incomode em procurar,não os avisei que estava vindo!

-Como vai para lá então?-Perguntou Lupin,com Tonks bem perto.

-Irei aparatando!-Respondeu simplesmente.

-Mas querido,você ainda...

-Não precisa completar senhora Weasley,eu sei das impossibilidades que o ministério coloca no meu caso,mas não acho que eles vão se incomodar com isso agora!-E começou a aumentar a voz para que o auror o ouvisse.-Espero que eles estejam com outras coisas mais importantes na cabeça,como prender comensais de verdade!

O homem deu uma leve tossida, incomodado.

O senhor Weasley simplesmente disse:

-Espero que dê tudo certo com seus tios Harry.

-Sinceramente não é algo que me incomode no momento,Sr Weasley,mas de qualquer forma obrigado!

-Então vamos nos despedir de você e de Hermione e já va...Onde está Hermione?-Perguntou a senhora Weasley notando a ausência da menina.

-Estou aqui!-Respondeu se aproximando.-Não precisaremos aparatar Harry!Falei com meus pais e eles fazem questão de nos levar,expliquei a eles que é importante estarmos juntos agora.

-Mas você vai comigo?-Perguntou ele confuso.

-Nós vamos!-Respondeu Rony.-Esqueceu cara?Não vamos nos afastar de você.Vai que numa dessas você resolver sumir e sair derrotando o mal sozinho!-Falou sorrindo.

Harry não sabia se falava que ele não aceitaria isso de jeito nenhum ou se apenas sorria em agradecimento.Optou pelo segundo.Tinha que reconhecer, precisava daqueles dois!

-Por isso mãe, sinto muito,mas não terá seu filho favorito tão cedo em casa!

"Que presunçoso!" e "Babaca!" foram as coisas mais leves que ele ouviu os irmãos dizendo.Apenas Gina havia ficado calada e sorria.

-Mas vocês irrão ao casamento,no?-Perguntou Fleur.-Afinal,Arry minha irmã está louca parra te ver!-Nessa parte Gina não sorria mais e olhava a futura cunhada de uma forma muito ameaçadora.Hermione riu ao notar.

-Claro que iremos Fleur!Não é algo que se possa perder,além disso será um prazer rever sua irmã!-Agora Gina olhava escandalizada para ele,que parecia não ter notado as reações da ruiva.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia irem os três para casa de seus tios Harry!

-Não se preocupe senhora Weasley,não vão nem notar nossa presença.Bem,talvez só um pouquinho!-Falou o menino notando que Fred e Jorge colocavam alguma coisa na mala de Rony.

-Então se cuidem e não façam besteiras.-Disse a senhora Weasley.

-Mãe!Como a senhora pode pensar que nós faríamos algo errado?-Perguntou Rony colocando no bolso da calça outra coisa passada pelos gêmeos!

Todos enfim se despediram e iam seguindo seus caminhos,Harry ficou um pouco para trás enquanto o auror sem notar seguia Rony e Hermione até os Granger.Ele segurou o braço de Gina e se aproximou dela:

-Eu te amo Gina!-Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido,um segundo antes de apressar o passo e se juntar aos amigos tentando colocar todas as coisas no carro,sem que o auror movesse um dedo para ajudar.

Gina ficou lá,no mesmo lugar.Sem reação alguma,até que sua mãe deu por sua falta e a chamou.Ela seguiu até onde estavam,mas não sem antes olhar mais uma vez nos olhos verdes que a fascinaram quando tinha apenas dez anos!

Eles desceram do carro e retiraram suas coisas,alguns vizinhos pararam suas atividades para notar a cena incomum.

O garoto que eles consideravam um vândalo,graças à má propaganda dos tios,chegando com pessoas estranhas,um menino ruivo e uma menina com cabelos armados.

Eles pararam a porta da casa e antes de entrar,ele se virou para os amigos e disse:

-Bem vindos à minha prisão!

E sem bater ou tocar campainha entrou,sendo seguido por seus melhores amigos e causando um choque em seus tios que conversavam na sala.

-O que faz aqui moleque?-Perguntou Valter com a mesma delicadeza de sempre.-Quem são esses dois?

-Primeiro:-Começou sem se importar com o tom do tio.-Boa tarde pra vocês também! Segundo:entrei de férias mais cedo esse ano.Terceiro:esses são meus melhores amigos que vão passar um tempo aqui com a gente.E quarto:-Aumentou o tom de voz vendo que o tio ia interrompê-lo.-Não se espantem se nos virem fazer magias,eles são maiores de idade e o ministério não se preocupa mais com isso no momento,então iremos fazer muito delas!-Satisfeito com a expressão de choque dos tios ele subiu as escadas pedindo para que os amigos o acompanhassem.

Eles chegaram ao quarto do moreno e Hermione disse:

-Não sei se foi boa idéia termos vindo!Seus tios não gostaram muito disso!

Harry riu e disse:

-Eles não gostaram nem um pouco disso Mione,mas não se preocupem,não farão nada.O nosso real problema será dividir o quarto se você não se importar.-Viu que ela negou com a cabeça.-Que bom!Você fica com a cama.Eu e Rony arranjamos colchonetes.

-Mas...

-Não retruque Mione!Preciso de vocês dois por perto,pois não sei se vou agüentar sozinho!

Os três ficaram em silêncio até Rony dizer:

-Nós nunca vamos deixá-lo sozinho cara!

-Nunca mesmo!-Mione concordou sorrindo.

Harry sorriu também e olhou pela janela para o céu.

-Fico apavorado em pensar que posso perdê-los,mas também aliviado de tê-los aqui agora.Quero que saibam que fico realmente feliz de ter amigos tão maravilhosos!-Falou voltando-se para eles,que lhe sorriram.Olhou novamente para o céu e observou uma brilhante estrela,sem saber ao certo o que esperar.O vento bateu em seu rosto e ele sorriu,sentindo-se bem.

Ao mesmo tempo,longe dali,uma menina com cabelo longo e ruivo olhava uma estrela,talvez a mesma e ao sentir o vento passar por seu rosto diz aos sussurros:

-Eu te amo Harry!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi!

Eu to começando essa história que eu to tentando começar há muito tempo,mas acho que quem escreve sabe que o início é sempre o mais difícil.

Ela não é o que eu acho que a JK colocará,apenas fiz essa história para transformar teorias que formulei em alguma coisa concreta.

Espero que comentem dizendo o que pensam do que escrevi nesse capítulo e mesmo se não gostarem.

Lembrando que não aceito nada que reclame de shippers,pois não sou obcecada por nenhum,é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Harry e Gina e espero que gostem.

Ah!A frase aí em cima é minha também,é como se fosse um pontapé inicial.

Bom, acho que por enquanto é só,se vocês comentarem eu ficarei muito feliz mesmo!

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo!

PS:Quem quiser pode ler uma fic minha que tem muito a ver com o que Harry passa depois do sexto livro.Ela se chama Nasci Para...

É dramática,mas é o que eu acredito que Harry esteja sentindo!


	3. Primeiro Problema

**PRIMEIRO PROBLEMA**

-Então R.A.B. é nosso primeiro problema?-Perguntou uma pensativa Hermione enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto.

-Sim!-Respondeu Harry recostado a cama.-Acredito que é a partir daí que vamos começar a pista de todas as Horcruxes!

-Mas é complicado!-Falou Rony sentado na cadeira de costas para a escrivaninha olhando a menina andar segurando o queixo com uma mão.-Nós não sabemos nada desse cara,só que conheceu Você-sabe-quem e roubou a Horcrux,mas nem sabemos se ele destruiu ela!

-Temos que pensar mais perto!-Disse Harry.-Nós conhecemos bruxos que são próximos a Voldemort de alguma forma.Sabe,os comensais o chamam de Lorde das Trevas e é assim que a pessoa que escreveu o chama no bilhete.Também está obvio que Voldemort saberia quem é através das iniciais,ele diz que queria que ele soubesse que quem descobriu o segredo foi ele.Talvez esteja na nossa frente e nós não estejamos conseguindo ver.

-Talvez você tenha razão.-Falou enquanto ainda andava.-Podemos pensar em comensais que estão mortos provavelmente.Sobrenomes que comecem com B.Nomes com R.

-Se for assim,até eu to dentro!-Rony sorria ao dizer.

-Não seja palhaço Rony!-Hermione continuava andando e fazia sinais com as mãos enquanto falava.-Temos que combinar essas coisas.-Ela parou um pouco e olhou o garoto.-Não sabia que Weasley se escreve com B.-Logo depois voltou a andar.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa.Só tava querendo dar um humor ao ar,não sei se percebeu,mas está meio pesado.Quanto os tios de Harry nos olharam hoje com vontade de nos matar,hein?

-Ano passado Dumbledore só me deixou aqui duas semanas e eu estou definitivamente decidido a não ficar mais que isso esse ano sorte não verei mais na minha vida a cara gorda de Duda!-Harry suspirou e continuou.-Depois desse tempo espero não ver mais nenhum deles.

Hermione havia parado enquanto ele falava e se sentou ao lado dele.

-Temos que fazer um roteiro!Decidir o que faremos e pra onde iremos depois do casamento!

-Relaxa Mione,ainda falta tempo!-Falou Rony despreocupado.

-Hermione tem razão Rony!-Falou Harry olhando as próprias mãos.Depois levantou os olhos e encarou o amigo.-Nós não temos como saber quanto tempo temos!

Ele se levantou e olhou para rua através da janela:

-Muito menos eu!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias na casa dos Dursleys não foram fáceis,mas também tinham seus pontos positivos.

Antes de falarem qualquer coisa Valter e Petúnia pensavam duas vezes e quase nunca replicavam absolutamente nada e quando o faziam era com um olhar de desprezo o que não afetava nem um pouco os garotos,principalmente Harry que estava mais preocupado em sobreviver do que em agradar os tios de qualquer forma que fosse.

Talvez eles tenham percebido certos momentos em que Harry simplesmente se calava e se afastava dos amigos,então nem eles procuravam interrompê-lo nessas horas.

O que estava claro é que Harry ficava bem feliz de ter os amigos por perto apesar de se sentir mal por envolvê-los nisso.Era uma guerra que ele tinha que terminar de qualquer forma,mas mesmo assim qualquer ajuda o deixava grato.

Os pensamentos sobre horcruxes e,especialmente R.A.B. não deixavam a cabeça dos três e passados alguns dias eles nem se importavam de falar sobre isso na frente dos Dursleys,eles não entendiam e nem faziam questão de entender.A única coisa que queriam é que os três fossem para bem longe dali o mais rápido possível.

Uma manhã,Harry se lembrou que os gêmeos deram a Rony alguma coisa e o amigo explicou que era só em caso de necessidades,por isso ainda não havia feito nada.Ele deixou o AINDA bem marcado na frase.

Recebiam cartas da senhora Weasley todos os dias e as respondiam sempre,ela estava realmente preocupada.

O que Harry jamais imaginou que poderia acontecer no tempo de sua estadia na casa de seus tios aconteceu dez dias depois da chegada deles ali.Ele percebeu uma coisa valiosíssima sobre sua ida à casa dos pais.Eles estavam na mesa para o café da manhã.Valter com o jornal e Petúnia extremamente mal humorada por ter que cozinhar para todos, estavam lá também.

Harry olhou para a tia e perguntou:

-A senhora sabe onde fica o túmulo dos meus pais?

No mesmo momento Valter abaixou o jornal e Petúnia parou de cozinhar.Ele queria falar algo,mas pensou melhor e ficou calado.

-É claro que não!Pra que eu ia querer saber?Para visitá-los?-Perguntou cinicamente.

Harry não falou nada,apenas olhou para os amigos que pareciam indignados com a reação da mulher.

As coisas ficaram um pouco tensas depois desse breve diálogo e só melhoraram quando uma coruja marrom pousou em frente a Hermione na mesa,depois saiu voando ao receber a moeda e entregar o jornal.

-Alguma coisa nova?-Perguntou Rony mastigando,o que causou um olhar de reprovação de Petúnia para com ele.

-Houve um ataque e...Parece que havia um comensal que assustou duas crianças,ele tinha a mão prateada!-Resumiu Hermione.

-Então Rabicho não fica só se escondendo atrás dos outros!-Falou Rony demonstrando nojo.

-Ele é um idiota!Mas foi bom recebermos essa matéria.Fez com que eu lembrasse de uma coisa!-Falou Harry incomodado.

-O que?-Perguntou Rony.

-R.A.B. não é nosso primeiro problema!

Dessa vez não foram apenas Valter e Petúnia que ficaram sem entender,Rony parou de comer e Hermione de ler, curiosos para saber de que Harry falava.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo minúsculo,eu sei,mas é um jeito meu de escrever sabe?

Eu gosto de ter uma coisa certa.

Se eu fiz esse capítulo para isso eu coloquei isso e pronto.

Resolvi que eu deveria ser mais eu na hora de escrever,por isso vou escrever da maneira que eu achar melhor.É uma forma de me encontrar.

Será que não ficou meio óbvio a dica que eu dei com Hermione falando de sobrenomes com B e nomes com R?

Mas isso não vem ao caso,logo vou postar o próximo capítulo.

Será que da pra imaginar o que Harry pensou?

Na verdade,eu tenho essa teoria há muito tempo,mas não li em lugar algum,talvez eu esteja errada,afinal é meio difícil ser verdade,depois de reler a pedra filosofal eu notei isso,mas eu já disse que minha história não é o que vai acontecer,mas um lugar onde eu posso colocar teorias que formulei ou que li e acredito que sejam verdadeiras.

Quem não entendeu é só ler o próximo capítulo que vai entender.

Então até ele!

E comentem viu!

Tchauzinho!


	4. O Fiel Desleal

**O FIEL DESLEAL**

-Eu nunca pensei nisso!-Falou Hermione após ouvir o que Harry disse.Os três se encontravam da mesma forma que há dias atrás.-Você tem certeza Harry?-Parou de andar e olhou nos olhos do amigo.

-Não,mas é de se imaginar,não é?Quer dizer,Hagrid me pegou depois,mas eu não sei,talvez de alguma forma Rabicho tenha contado a ele.-Ele pensou um pouco e voltou a falar.-Pode ter sido por um bilhete ou anotação,foi assim que entrei na sede da Ordem.Dumbledore não me falou pessoalmente,mas escreveu.Rabicho era o fiel,mas Hagrid não sabia,então podia pensar que a letra era de Sirius ou algo assim.Mas Dumbledore morreu e só as pessoas para quem de alguma forma ele contou sobre a sede podem entrar lá,então é de se esperar que Rabicho tenha que dar a localização da casa para que possamos ir até lá!A menos que...

-A menos que o que?-Perguntou Rony.

-A menos que o fato de meus pais estarem mortos interfira no feitiço e qualquer um possa saber onde está a casa.Assim poderíamos perguntar o endereço e ir para lá,ou mesmo sem o endereço exato procurar a casa.Você sabe o que acontece quando os donos do lugar morrem,Mione?

-Não tenho idéia!-Disse suspirando.

-Então temos que descobrir.-Continuou Harry.-Se o feitiço fidelius ainda existir,só Rabicho pode nos dizer para onde ir.

-Mas cara...Tipo,você acha que ele vai te dizer?Quer dizer...Ele trabalha pra Você-Sabe-Quem!-Falou Rony enquanto Hermione voltava a andar impacientemente.

-Eu sei,mas...

-Mas o que Harry?-Perguntou Hermione impaciente.

-Ele me deve,não?-Respondeu o moreno.-Eu salvei a vida dele!-Ele suspirou e sorriu levemente.-Dumbledore tinha razão sobre isso.

Hermione parou e o olhou novamente.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre o fato de que um dia eu poderia me alegrar por ter salvado a vida daquele rato imundo.-Completou lembrando de seu terceiro ano e do dia da despedida de Lupin,quando ele e Dumbledore conversaram,sobre a possível volta de Voldemort.

Isso era tão distante agora.

Tudo era extremamente distante para Harry naquele momento!

E novamente,sem perceber,ele se travou no mundo das lembranças e nem Rony nem Hermione fizeram mais perguntas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eu acho isso tão sujo!-Disse Rony para Hermione no jardim,eles haviam saído para deixar Harry à vontade com seus pensamentos.

-Mas Rony,o jardim é lindo!-Retrucou Mione olhando as flores.

-Não é disso que estou falando.-Falou nervoso.-É de Rabicho.Da traição dele.Sabe,eu fico imaginando se ele nunca foi amigo de verdade deles,sabe como é,fico pensando se algum dia ele realmente foi um maroto!

Hermione suspirou e o olhou.

-Eu entendo!Também acho terrível essa traição.Não seria capaz de fazer isso com alguém que tenha ficado ao meu lado,como você,Harry,Gina e qualquer um que eu considere amigo.

-Realmente não entendo o porque de tanta...

-Maldade?-Perguntou Mione vendo que o ruivo não conseguia concluir.Ele concordou com um aceno.Hermione suspirou outra vez e voltou a olhar para frente.-Eu quando era mais nova lia histórias em que o bem sempre vencia o mal e que todos viviam felizes para sempre,mas eu nunca entendia.Se o mal ia perder,por que as pessoas insistiam em ser más?Aí eu fui crescendo e percebi que os contos que eu lia não eram a realidade e que na vida real,muitas vezes,o mal sai vitorioso,ou quando não consegue vencer,causa tanta desgraça enquanto está de pé que ninguém consegue ser feliz mesmo depois de sua derrota.

"Sei que pode parecer idiotice,mas...Queria que nossa história fosse uma das que eu lia.E em meio a pesadelos eu sonho que Voldemort vai ser derrotado e todos viveremos felizes para sempre."

Ela suspirou de novo e olhou para Rony,viu que ele a olhava e acrescentou:

-Tenho medo,Rony!-Ela abaixou a cabeça e a levantou em seguida para encarar os olhos azuis a sua frente.-Temo que meus sonhos,sejam apenas sonhos!

Sem dizer nada,o ruivo a envolveu em um forte abraço que ela prontamente correspondeu.A cabeça dela apoiada no peito dele e o queixo dele apoiado na cabeça dela.

Ela chorava baixinho e ele sussurrou:

-Eu também tenho medo Mione,também tenho!

Eles estavam tão entretidos nesse abraço que nem perceberam Harry entrar assim como não o notaram sair de casa.

Quando chegou no quarto ele simplesmente olhou pela janela,sem saber quantas vezes já havia feito isso desde que chegara naquela casa e enquanto olhava a mesma estrela que observava todas as noites pensou em quantas mágoas essa guerra deixaria,em quantas vidas mais Voldemort destruiria e em quantos sonhos como os de Hermione seriam despedaçados,pois Harry sabia que pelo menos para ele as memórias do passado não o deixariam ter felicidade eterna!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei!Eu sei!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando,não sabe escrever mais que isso não?

Na verdade eu sei,mas prefiro manter os assuntos separados para que possam ser melhor absorvidos.

Peço que não me xinguem ok?

A teoria que fiz sobre o rabicho, eu pensei antes de reler o primeiro livro,não creio que isso vá acontecer,mas como eu fiz o roteiro da fic me baseando nisso,resolvi manter.

Se bem que eu mudei umas coisinhas.

Bom,mas o que é realmente importante é saber se estão gostando,eu sei que a história não é:OH!QUE COISA MAIS PERFEITA!Mas opiniões são sempre bem vindas e prometo que os capítulos vão aumentar.Não muito,mas vão!

Aliás eu não demoro muito tempo pra postar,então é melhor assim eu acho!

Tudo que Mione disse sobre contos de fadas,as histórias que ela lia,é uma reflexão inteiramente minha,aliás como tudo que estiver nessa história.

Aliás,gostaram do toque Rony/Mione desse capítulo ou não?

E lembrem-se,não estou perguntando se gostam ou não do casal,só do que eu tentei mostrar na cena que foi carinho e compreensão,já que eles vêm de uma história cheia de brigas.

Não vou mentir,não é meu casal favorito,mas eles são o casal que vai acontecer e vou tentar fazer um belo romance para os dois em minha história.

Pois todo amor merece uma bela história!

Eu acho que sou boa em escrever romances,pelo menos sou mil vezes melhor nisso do que em aventura e ação,por isso peço compreensão nos capítulos que tiver lutas e tudo mais,pois pra mim não será fácil escrevê-los mesmo!

Comentem dizendo o que acharam.

É sério gente!Eu realmente preciso de opiniões e que sejam sinceras por favor!

Comentem e até o próximo capítulo!

Bjs!


	5. Quem Pega Sem Precisar

QUEM PEGA SEM PRECISAR...

As coisas estavam fáceis pra Harry na casa dos tios,pelo menos em relação aos tios.Mas quanto a outros assuntos...

R.A.B. ainda martelava em sua cabeça,assim como o fato de ter que encontrar Rabicho para saber onde ficava sua casa,mas aí ele pensou,Hagrid disse que a casa estava destruída quando se conheceram,será? Ou talvez o feitiço tenha sido desfeito depois da morte dos pais.Ele teria que perguntar a alguém,provavelmente a Lupin ou qualquer membro da ordem já que duvidava que sua tia sequer tenha vontade de saber onde a irmã viveu,imagina se for o mesmo lugar em que ela morreu por causa de um feitiço.

Mas se ninguém souber dizer o endereço da casa de seus pais,ele terá que achar Rabicho,mas até onde sabia ele vivia debaixo da capa de Voldemort,era um covarde desprezível!

Precisava encontrá-lo,precisava saber quem era R.A.B., precisava derrotar Voldemort, precisava se vingar de Snape,precisava fazer tantas coisas e só se perguntava porque não admitia de uma vez que o que mais precisava era Gina.

Ela estava mais segura longe!

Será?

Será que realmente ela estaria segura longe dele?

Ou seria melhor mantê-la perto e fazer todo o possível e o impossível para protegê-la?

Estava sendo egoísta em seus pensamentos mais uma vez.De uma forma ou de outra,tudo o que pensava lhe levava até Gina e à pergunta que continuava sem resposta:ele conseguiria passar por tudo isso longe dela?

E assim por mais uma noite Harry Potter não conseguia dormir,perdido em pensamentos e até sem notar o ronco de seu melhor amigo.As únicas coisas que lhe vinham à mente era a Guerra e sua...Gina!

Havia colocado um colchão em frente à janela para observar o céu quando não conseguisse dormir e sempre seus olhos chegavam à mesma estrela como se algo o atraísse até ela com um propósito maior,como se ela pudesse lhe responder todas as suas perguntas e dúvidas não formuladas.

Ainda observando a estrela,viu-a era um efeito normal para uma estrela que poderia nem mais existir e sua luz finalmente estar parando de chegar a Terra,ele não ligou,mas logo depois fechou os olhos e dormiu,sem saber de onde havia vindo o sono.

* * *

Na hora do almoço estavam todos reunidos à mesa.Harry pensava que a cada dia que passava ali,era um dia a menos que buscava respostas,mas ele não tinha tanta pressa assim,queria aproveitar cada segundo que tivesse com os amigos sendo naquele lugar ou em qualquer outro.

Era incrível como as coisas naquela casa não mudavam em nada.Até as refeições eram todas iguais,mas Harry tinha que agradecer por poder usar magia assim come seus dois amigos,não podia negar que dessa vez os Dursleys estavam o alimentando muito bem.

Pareciam com medo dele!

Harry não podia negar que se divertia com isso,ainda lembrava quando o diretor fora lhe buscar e fez com que os copos ficassem batendo insistentemente na cabeça dos únicos parentes vivos que lhe restavam.

Isso lhe deu uma certa nostalgia,mas ao mesmo tempo uma imensa vontade de rir.

E foi isso que ele fez,começou a rir e os tios o olharam como se ele fosse louco,não que os amigos estivessem o olhando como alguém normal,mas...

-Você ta bem cara?-Perguntou Rony assustado.

Harry se controlou e olhou para ele.

-Estou,desculpem!É que me lembrei de algo engraçado!-Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

O tio bufou e a tia continuou a comer com uma expressão horrível na cara de cavalo que tinha.

-Mas nós temos coisas mais importantes para conversar.-Falou Harry mudando o assunto drasticamente.-Como a casa de meus pais por exemplo.-Ele notou que os tios olharam para ele e os olhou,fazendo-os voltarem a encarar a comida.Então ele continuou para os amigos.-Já que é o primeiro lugar que temos que ir precisamos de todas as informações possíveis.

-Seria melhor perguntar a alguém.-Disse Hermione.-Quer dizer alguém que se importe e não finja que nada aconteceu.-Completou dirigindo um olhar a Petúnia que encarou o prato com muita vontade.

-Será que ninguém viu o que aconteceu naquela noite?-Disse Rony,ficando com as orelhas vermelhas logo em seguida.-Desculpe Harry!

Mas ele apenas sorriu e disse:

-Seria melhor se alguém tivesse visto.Quem sabe não possa me ajudar,não?-Perguntou descontraído.

Rony sorriu sem graça e segurou a mão de Hermione sem pensar no que fazia.A garota não pareceu se importar.

-Eu acho que deveríamos lembrar passo a passo o que aconteceu naquela noite!-Disse Harry.-Eu não lembro de muito,só tinha um ano,mas os dementadores me fizeram lembrar da morte de meus pais e eu conheci informações ao longo dos últimos seis anos que podem servir para alguma coisa.-Ele falava isso de forma calma e fria,tentando avaliar antes de dizer.-Então vamos fazer uma viagem no túnel do tempo e lembrar o que passamos nesse tempo que tenha relação com meus pais.-Agora ele falou sorrindo levemente.

Os amigos ficaram um pouco surpresos com essas reações,a cada dia Harry ficava mais distante e ao mesmo tempo mais sereno,mas não deixava de ser o Harry de sempre.Isso estava confundindo Rony e deixando Hermione um pouco incomodada.Porém eles nada falavam e só tentavam ajudá-lo da maneira que fosse possível.

-Vamos começar pelo primeiro ano.-Disse olhando os dois.-Descobri que era bruxo e que meus pais não morreram em um acidente de carro...-Falou olhando enviesado para os tios que, se estavam prestando atenção na conversa, fingiram muito bem que não.-e sim assassinados por Voldemort!E quando ele tentou me matar não conseguiu,pois minha mãe se sacrificou e deu todo seu amor para me salvar sem saber .-Agora ele abaixou um pouco o rosto,mas logo o levantou sorrindo.-Então,lembram de algo sobre meus pais no primeiro ano?

-Na verdade,no nosso primeiro ano isso foi tudo que nós sabíamos sobre eles,eu acho...Vou tentar lembrar.-Falou Hermione procurando algo na memória.

-Você descobriu que seu pai foi apanhador como você.-Falou Rony.-E que tinha uma capa da invisibilidade!

-É Rony!Tem razão,foi tudo que descobrimos.-Disse Mione.-Mas em que isso pode ajudar Harry?-Perguntou um pouco confusa.

-Bom,o fato de meu pai ser apanhador,não muito,mas a capa pode ajudar,afinal ela tava com Dumbledore.

-Isso!-Disse Rony sorrindo.-O que quer dizer que ele precisou dela para ir a algum lugar estando invisível.

-Exatam...-Harry parou para pensar antes de concluir o "exatamente" que ia dizer.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Hermione.

-Engraçado,Dumbledore me disse,no primeiro ano, que não precisava de capa para ficar invisível.-Respondeu ainda pensativo.

-O que isso quer dizer?-Rony enrugou a testa ao perguntar.

-Eu não sei!-Disse Mione.-Mas nem deve ser importante!

-Talvez seja,afinal,Dumbledore pegou a capa para alguma coisa, não é?-Falou Harry.-E algo me diz que não a pegaria se realmente não precisasse.

-Mas se ele não precisava dela para ficar invisível...-Falou Rony ainda confuso.

-Talvez tenha pegado para dar a outra pessoa!-Completou Hermione parecendo ponderar o assunto.

-Não deve ser isso.-Discordou Rony.-Se outra pessoa quisesse pedia pessoalmente.

-Tem alguma idéia melhor?-Perguntou Hermione um pouco arisca,olhando-o de lado.

-Não,mas nós...

-A menos que... -Harry interrompeu o início de discussão.

Os dois passaram a olhá-lo atentamente,assim como seus tios que não disfarçavam mais.A cor do rosto de Harry pareceu sumir quando ele concluiu:

-A não ser que essa pessoa que precisava da capa não se desse bem com o meu pai!

Os dois olharam ele recuperar a cor aos poucos tentando entender o que aquilo significava, Hermione foi a primeira.

-Mas pra que Snape ia precisar da capa?

-É isso que precisamos descobrir!-Respondeu Harry convicto.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se seguiram a isso.Harry mergulhou em pensamentos estranhos,mas foi interrompido por uma tosse forçada de tio Valter que fez os três o olharem.

-Vocês têm capas para ficarem invisíveis?-Seus olhos cheios de ambição.

Harry o olhou sem a mínima vontade de responder,mas um pensamento surgiu em sua mente subitamente:

-Sim,tio,temos!-Respondeu inocentemente.-Nunca te disse que existem três bruxos invisíveis vivendo em cada casa trouxa?-Os tios ficaram brancos e Rony e Hermione o olhavam curiosos.-Que falta de consideração a minha!-Ele voltou-se para seu prato de comida.-São bruxos pobres e que não tem dinheiro para nada,então o ministério decidiu que eles podiam viver com trouxas,só que invisíveis para que não descobrissem o mundo bruxo.-Ele olhou para Rony significamente.O ruivo pareceu entender,pois soltou a mão de Hermione e tirou algo do bolso.-Sabem,-ele voltou a falar sussurrando,os tios se aproximaram para ouvir,Hermione olhava com reprovação e vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo.-dizem que se os trouxas descobrem,os bruxos são obrigados a fazerem eles permanecerem calados.Fazendo eles sangrarem até a morte.-Disse a última parte mais baixo ainda.

Os tios se entreolharam e depois ficaram olhando ao redor.Até que Valter disse:

-Besteira!Você está inventando moleque!

-É!-Disse tia Petúnia.-Impossível!-Mas nenhum dos dois parecia muito convencido.

-Bom,não podem dizer que não avisei!-Falou ainda bancando o inocente.-Vamos subir!Temos que continuar conversando.-Os três saíram da mesa e deixaram Valter e Petúnia comendo sozinhos.

Atravessaram a porta segundos antes de ouvirem:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Petúnia havia gritado.

-O que...

-Nugá sangra-nariz!-Rony respondeu, antes de Hermione perguntar, com ar de riso.-Fred e Jorge conseguiram fazer com que durasse só poucos minutos,sabe,sem afetar nada!

-Mas...é errado!-Falou a garota.

Eles subiram a escada e quando chegaram ao quarto de Harry se olharam e começaram a gargalhar.

* * *

OI PESSOAL!

Se bem que eu to achando que tem bem poucas pessoas lendo né?

Fazer o que?

Esse capítulo eu fiz um pouco maior e acredito que a tendência dos capítulos é aumentar cada vez mais,principalmente se eu tiver incentivos,como comentários.

Nesse capítulo eu usei uma informação nova que a JK nos mostrou na última atualização do site dela,mas que eu criei uma própria teoria.Mais adiante vocês vão entender minha teoria completa.

Quero agradecer a gaby granger e vaniii.Vocês estão sendo bem legais deixando reviews.

Muito,muito obrigada as duas!

Agradeço também aqueles que lêem e mesmo sem deixar comentários gostam,se é que tem alguém assim lendo minha fic.

Volto a ser chata e pedir comentários,mas encerro por aqui esperando que gostem do capítulo!


	6. Finalmente,Adeus!

**Finalmente,Adeus!**

Era esse o dia!

Depois de todos os anos que passara naquela casa,algo dentro de Harry impedia que ele acreditasse que dali a alguns minutos estaria partindo para não mais voltar,seria a despedida definitiva.

Nunca mais veria a cara gorda de seu primo,nem do seu tio ou a cara de cavalo da sua tia,irmã de sua mãe que jamais se importara com ele.

Ele estava indo embora!

Não podia acreditar e foi descrente que ele levantou aquela manhã.

Já haviam combinado tudo,iriam para a Toca,ficariam até o casamento de Gui e Fleur,descobririam sobre o feitiço fidelius e partiriam atrás de Rabicho e logo depois iriam à casa de seus pais e dela decidiriam o resto da jornada,sendo que Harry queria ir para a sede da Ordem assim que saísse da casa dos pais,mas não sabia o que iria sentir ao chegar lá.

Mas nesse momento tudo que importava para Harry era apenas uma coisa:ir embora daquele lugar!

Estaria livre de sua prisão,do lugar onde fora obrigado a viver toda a vida realizando muitas vezes trabalhos forçados.

Prisão foi a palavra que ele encontrou que mais se encaixava nessa definição!

Harry, Rony e Hermione não desfizeram completamente as malas desde que chegaram,por isso tudo que tiveram que fazer foi guardar as poucas coisas que haviam deixado fora da bagagem.

Quando já estava tudo pronto eles desceram as escadas e foram até a sala onde encontraram o casal Dursley bem assustado,não haviam se recuperado ainda do sangramento de Valter.

Se bem que Harry explicou que era brincadeira.Apesar de que não foi, exatamente, algo bem explicado.

Ele chegou para os tios no dia seguinte e disse simplesmente:

-Não precisam ficar preocupados!Não há três bruxos invisíveis que os farão sangrar até a morte,isso foi uma brincadeira.-Mas antes que explodissem com ele,completou.-Na verdade é só um bruxo invisível que mata os donos da casa quando estão dormindo,sem dor!-Disse inocente.-Prometo que vocês nem vão sentir!

Harry achava que eles não dormiam desde aquele dia, o que já era três noites.

-Tios!-Eles pularam do sofá onde estavam ao ouvirem o chamado.-Nós estamos indo e devo dizer que eu não volto mais,então podem ficar tranqüilos que não vão ter que me sustentar nem agüentar um segundo a mais sequer.Tchau!

Disse simplesmente.

-Espere aí moleque!-Gritou Valter e antes que Harry fosse ele virou para eles,assim como Rony e Mione.-Ano passado o velho caduco disse...

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DELE!-Gritou Harry já com a varinha em punho!-EU NÃO PERMITO QUE O OFENDA!-Hermione segurou o braço de Harry e Rony disse:

-Calma cara,não vale a pena!

Harry pareceu relaxar e abaixou a varinha que tinha feito os Dursleys se encolherem no sofá.

-Fale logo!-Disse irritado,levantou a varinha e completou rápido.-Sem ofensas!

Eles pareciam pálidos demais para dizer qualquer coisa,mas sua tia perguntou o que o marido não teve coragem:

-O senhor que o acompanhou disse que nós fizemos um grande mal a Duda.-Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Que mal foi esse?-Perguntou preocupada.

Harry refletiu um pouco,lembrando-se de cena e depois encarou os tios e com toda a sinceridade disse:

-Não precisam se preocupar com a história de bruxos invisíveis,realmente, foi tudo brincadeira.Nas duas vezes!Não acredito que algum bruxo viria morar com vocês por livre e espontânea vontade,eu por exemplo fui obrigado a permanecer aqui até hoje,mas isso acabou.-Ele parou um pouco e olhando mais firme para os tios que pareciam um pouco mais aliviados respondeu a pergunta deles.-Eu,sinceramente,não posso ter certeza do que Dumbledore falava,mas acredito que seja simples:vocês transformaram Duda no que ele é hoje e acreditem,foi o pior que poderiam fazer!-Ele se virou,mas pareceu se lembrar de algo e voltou-se para os tios.-Uma última coisa:eu não gosto de vocês,assim como vocês não gostam de mim,mas peço que tomem cuidado!Com Dumbledore morto,sim ele morreu.-Completou vendo que agora o tio ergueu a sobrancelha.-Como eu dizia,agora com Dumbledore morto Voldemort vai se sentir mais livre para atacar e não vou mentir, o fato de vocês não serem bruxos não faz com que estejam fora de perigo,ao contrário,vocês são um alvo fácil para eles.-Os tios o olhavam com curiosidade assim como Rony,Hermione o olhava com orgulho.-Nós realmente não nos gostamos,mas não quero que morram.Nem vocês merecem isso!

E sem dizer mais nada os três saíram da casa e algo passou pelo peito de Harry,ele não sabia o que,mas pela primeira vez sentiu ao sair da casa dos Dursleys que estava deixando algo para trás.

* * *

-Iremos aparatando?-Foi o que Rony perguntou depois de uns minutos de silêncio em frente à casa nº 4 da Rua do Alfeneiros.

-Se vocês quiserem!-Respondeu Harry.

-Acho melhor não.-Disse Hermione.-Temos que levar todas essas coisas,pode ser perigoso.

-Tem razão!-Disse Harry.

-Então como vamos?-Perguntou o ruivo,mas antes dele concluir Harry já havia ido até a calçada e levantado o braço da varinha.

Um ônibus roxo de três andares apareceu,mas dessa vez,não havia Lalau para recebê-los.

-O que...-Hermione ia perguntar algo,mas foi interrompida por uma voz arrastada de um senhor com óculos de grossas lentes.

-Quem são vocês e o que querem?-Ele parecia um pouco assustado.

-Sou Harry Potter e estou com meus amigos,queremos ir para a casa dos Weasleys:A Toca!

Parece que as palavras Harry Potter fizeram um bom efeito,pois logo o motorista disse:

-Desculpe o mau jeito,mas é que hoje em dia...entrem.-Disse o senhor antes de sentar na cadeira do motorista.

-Tudo bem Ernesto!Eu entendo!-Disse Harry amigavelmente depois de entrar.

O senhor o olhou espantado.

-Lembra de mim?

-Acredite,jamais vou esquecer.-Disse sorrindo.-Sabe do Lalau?-Perguntou seriamente.

-Não!-Disse assombrado.-Acho que nunca mais ele sai de lá.Mas ele é inocente senhor Potter.-Ele parecia querer explicar para Harry,mas tudo que o moreno fez foi afirmar com um aceno e dizer:

-Eu sei Ernesto,eu sei!Aliás me chame de Harry!Quanto custa para nos deixar o mais perto possível da Toca?

O senhor um pouco sem jeito respondeu:

-Eu não gostaria de cobrar,mas...-Apontou para o ônibus que estava vazio a não ser pelos quatro.

-Não se preocupe!-Disse sorrindo.

-Onze sicles para cada,mas não tem mais chocolate quente,nem nada.-Disse envergonhado.

-Tudo bem!-Falou Hermione.-Só queremos chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

Harry arregalou os olhos pensando se o que a amiga disse tinha sido uma boa idéia,pois se o Nôitibus Andante fosse mais rápido do que da última vez que Harry viajou nele,nada do que ele comeu na casa dos Dursleys continuaria em seu estômago.

Mas Ernesto pareceu se animar e disse:

-Se quer rapidez,está no lugar certo!

Harry só teve tempo de dizer:

-Se segurem!

Logo o ônibus arrancou e Hermione pareceu se arrepender do que dissera.

* * *

-Adeus Ernesto!-Disse Harry simpaticamente depois de descer do ônibus em frente à Toca.

-Adeus Harry e amigos do Harry!-Logo depois o Nôitibus Andante desapareceu.

Harry virou-se para os amigos que pareciam em estado de choque e sorriu levemente.

Rony o olhou e disse:

-Me lembre de nunca mais andar nisso de novo!

-Tem razão!-Disse Hermione.-Na próxima nós aparatamos,é menos arriscado!

Harry gargalhou!

Os amigos o olharam chateados.

-Ah!Não vão me dizer que não se divertiram nem um pouco?-Perguntou tentando se controlar diante das expressões ameaçadoras dos melhores amigos.

-Talvez depois de achar que a gente ia morrer na quinta vez que ele subiu na calçada eu tenha ficado um pouco mais relaxada.-Disse Mione ironicamente.

-Ou então a gente tenha relaxado quando o ônibus finalmente parou e eu dei de cara com o vidro da frente.

Depois dessa frase do Rony,nem Hermione agüentou e os dois riram.

-Ei!-Disse ele ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.-Querem parar!-Mas logo depois se juntou aos dois e riu também.

-Meus queridos!

Eles ouviram a voz da senhora Weasley saindo da casa e indo até eles.

Ela os abraçou bem apertado antes de voltar a falar:

-Nós estávamos esperando por vocês!-Disse ainda abraçada a Rony que estava começando a ficar da cor do ônibus.-Estão todos lá dentro!Vamos entrar!

Harry fez um feitiço para levitar as malas e as levou para dentro.

Quando chegaram à cozinha ele deixou as malas no chão e viu que estava tudo lotado de ruivos e membros da Ordem.Olho-Tonto Moody os olhou com os dois olhos e disse:

-Deveriam ter pedido que os acompanhássemos!Onde já se viu?Sozinhos pelo país!

-Alastor tem razão!-Disse a senhora Weasley.

-Mas já estamos aqui e bem,não graças ao transporte que usamos,mas...-Harry riu.Rony o olhou de lado antes de continuar.-Além disso,se houvesse algum problema poderíamos usar magia para nos proteger,somos maiores de idade.E Harry bom...,ele é Harry Potter,né?

Agora Harry olhou para o amigo nada satisfeito e recebeu um risinho em troca.

-Mas ainda assim foi arriscado!-Disse a senhora.

-Molly!-Disse o senhor Weasley.-Eles estão aqui e bem.Isso é o que importa.-Ela pareceu concordar.

-Como foram na casa de seus tios Harry?-Perguntou Lupin.

-Foi...-Harry tentou responder.-Foi...bom...é...diferente!

Ele olhou para os dois amigos e os três começaram a rir outra vez.

Os outros não pareciam entender nada,mas Fred e Jorge piscaram para eles.

-Então,usaram alguma de nossas criações?-Perguntou Jorge.

-Só o Nugá Sangra-nariz.-Respondeu Rony ainda rindo.

-Meninos!-Exclamou a senhora Weasley preocupada.

-Não se preocupe!-Disse Hermione uma pouco mais controlada que os outros dois.-Foi bem leve e divertido!

A matriarca ruiva ainda desconfiada disse:

-Se você diz Hermione...

-Mas por que estão todos aqui?-Perguntou Harry ainda com um leve sorriso.

-Estávamos esperando vocês!-Disse Carlinhos,ele parecia receoso ao falar.-Nós vamos hoje para um lugar mais seguro!

-Que lugar?-Perguntou vendo que ninguém concluiu.

Lupin o olhou e disse:

-Vamos para a sede da Ordem Harry!

Todos ficaram em absoluto silencio.

Harry, que já esperava isso quando fez a pergunta, simplesmente, sorriu e perguntou:

-Como?

-Pó de flú!-Respondeu uma voz conhecida atrás dele.

Ele virou-se tendo em mente que esquecera um pequeno detalhe em seu plano perfeito:estar com os Weasleys,era estar com Gina.

E assim que se virou seu coração acelerou,seu sorriso sumiu e ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além de como amava a dona daqueles olhos!

* * *

Oi!

E aí?

O que acharam desse capítulo?

Talvez estejam querendo me matar por ter parado exatamente ali.Eu ia colocar o que acontece depois dele encontrar Gina,mas achei melhor deixar no suspense.

Acho que deu pra notar,ou talvez não,que a partir desse capítulo as coisas vão começar a acontecer de verdade.No próximo vocês vão saber um pouco do que vai acontecer com Harry e Gina,já ta escrito uma boa parte já que eu ia colocar nesse capítulo,mas...hehe!

Quero agradecer a vaniii que foi a única que comentou!Muito obrigada mesmo!

A partir de agora a ação vai começar pode deixar!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e comentem dizendo o que acharam,por favor!

Esse botãozinho aí embaixo serve para isso!

Bjs e tchauzinho!


	7. Almofadinhas

**Almofadinhas**

Ele não estava conseguindo raciocinar,seu cérebro parecia no momento mais um emaranhado de teias de aranha que não tem uso há um certo tempo,ele só conseguia olhar para ela e não soube precisar quanto tempo esse olhar durou.

Se alguém notou,ele não sabia,só tinha uma certeza,se continuasse olhando para ela o plano de mantê-la longe iria direto para a completa impossibilidade.

Pensando nisso conseguiu desviar o olhar e voltou-se para os outros.

-E o que estamos esperando então?

Ouviu uma leve risada atrás dele,teve certeza que ela estava achando aquela situação bem engraçada,mas ele estava ficando embaraçado.

-Vamos agora!-Disse a Sra Weasley.

Harry estava preocupado pensando que todos tinham notado seu lapso ao observar Gina,mas ninguém fazia nenhuma referencia de que havia percebido.

Todos foram pela lareira aos poucos e o cheiro de flores que emanava de Gina não deixava Harry pensar muito bem,por isso ele tentou ficar o mais distante possível da ruiva e ela pareceu compreender,já que em nenhum momento tentou se aproximar.

Já um pouco longe dela e com o cérebro voltando a funcionar ele se lembrou de algo e perguntou a Lupin que estava mais perto dele:

-E o Snape?

O antigo professor o olhou parecendo cansado e respondeu:

-Não podemos ter certeza se ele vai aparecer por lá,por isso vamos tentar alguns feitiços para impedi-lo.

-Ele não vai aparecer!-Disse Tonks que estava bem perto de Lupin.-Ele sabe que vai ser preso se fizer isso!E apesar de tudo,burro ele não é!-Logo depois ela foi até a lareira e sumiu nas chamas verdes.

Harry não pode deixar de concordar,vendo Lupin seguir o mesmo caminho que ela,Snape era bem inteligente,tanto que enganou Dumbledore durante anos,o bruxo que,Harry tinha certeza,fora o maior que já existiu.

Logo depois de Rony desaparecer,o sr Weasley o chamou e por um instante ele esqueceu de Snape para se lembrar que estaria voltando para a casa onde seu padrinho fora aprisionado antes de morrer.

* * *

Assim que ele chegou,limpou-se da poeira que estava em sua roupa e logo depois seu olhar se perdeu no cômodo escuro e frio que era a sala da casa de Sirius.

Lembrou-se do seu terceiro ano,quando acreditou que um dia ele e Sirius iriam viver juntos e felizes em algum lugar claro e positivo.

Lembranças felizes ocultadas por acontecimentos sombrios!

O padrinho só ficara naquela casa,uma casa triste que o lembrava da família que ele tanto detestava.Para Harry nada mais seria igual naquele lugar.

Sirius morreu sem a chance de ser livre outra vez,ele morreu no meio dessa guerra que Harry queria a cada dia mais terminar.

-Harry!-Ouviu Hermione chamar e quando a olhou viu que ela estava preocupada,então sorriu e a amiga sorriu de volta.

Ele não havia percebido o tempo passar em meio as suas divagações,todos já estavam na casa.

-Acho que podemos levar as coisas para nossos quartos.-Disse Tonks,então ela se virou e esbarrou numa banco que fez barulho ao cair.

Os gritos da Sra Black foram ouvidos em seguida e Harry sorriu pra valer dessa vez,pensando que as coisas não seriam tão diferentes assim.

* * *

Todos couberam muito bem na sede da ordem,os Black poderiam ser uma família desprezível,mas a casa era enorme!

Harry e Rony ficaram com o mesmo quarto que da última vez e mal terminaram de arrumar as coisas ouviram a sra Weasley chamar para jantarem.

Chegando a cozinha eles viram que quase todos já estavam à mesa,Harry não sabia sobre Hagrid,McGonagall,Mundungo (o qual ele preferia não saber),ou alguns outros membros da ordem,mas ele sabia que deveriam estar ocupados.

Voldemort não parara de aprontar desde que Dumbledore morreu e Harry nem sabia se Hogwarts abriria esse ano,só sabia que de qualquer forma não voltaria para lá.

Gina e Hermione chegaram juntas e Harry notou que Gina estava mais linda do que antes e logo balançou a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento,estava pensando como um cara completamente apaixonado,coisa que não poderia fazer de jeito nenhum perto de alguém!

Todos jantaram em silêncio pareciam não saber bem o que falar,o moreno tinha a impressão de que eles não queriam falar nada que o deixasse incomodado nessa primeira visita ao Largo desde a morte do padrinho,pensando assim ele riu.

-Sabem,eu não sei exatamente o motivo de todo o silêncio,mas eu to começando a ficar com vontade de me atirar por alguma janela.

A partir desse instante todos sorriram e começaram a conversar.

* * *

Harry não conseguia dormir,pensou que estava tudo bem depois do jantar,mas já havia se cansado de ficar revirando na cama procurando uma posição boa para dormir e não conseguir nenhuma.

Pensando que seria melhor sair de lá antes que acordasse Rony,ele levantou-se e seguiu para fora do quarto.Ao chegar no corredor se arrependeu um pouco,aquele lugar dava arrepios,assim,tão silencioso.Pelo menos ele não precisaria se preocupar com Monstro,o elfo continuava bem vigiado por Dobby em Hogwarts.

-Lumos.-Pronunciou o feitiço para que pudesse enxergar o caminho e,mesmo sem saber exatamente par onde,ele começou a andar.

O corredor era mesmo de assustar,mas não só aquele,havia muitos corredores naquele lugar,passou por paredes com enfeites muito estranhos que,provavelmente,ninguém conseguira arrancar.

Foi caminhando o mais silenciosamente que pôde para evitar acordar alguém,mas ouviu leves sons de passos bem atrás de si.

Virou-se e quando não viu nada achou que estava começando a parecer seu primo Duda depois de ver filmes de terror quando criança:completamente paranóico!

Mas ninguém poderia culpá-lo,a mansão Black não era exatamente um parque de diversões,a menos que você considere aqueles túneis que servem para assustar as pessoas.

Harry se lembrava que uma vez havia ido ao parque com os Dursleys e Duda quis ir nesse túnel,o primo saíra chorando de lá de dentro e Harry às gargalhadas,isso rendeu uma semana a pão e água ao garoto que na época não entendia o porquê,mas agora sabia que os tios devem ter pensando que ele aumentou os sustos através de magia,mas Harry tinha consciência absoluta que não havia feito nada,já que os fantasmas que apareciam estavam fazendo ele sentir vontade de rir ao invés de gritar,o túnel do terror para ele foi o mais engraçado dos brinquedos.

Deu uma leve risada se lembrando da situação!

No entanto achava que essa risada era também por saber que jamais voltaria a ter os Dursleys em sua vida outra vez.

Não percebeu onde estava até parar em frente a uma porta que tinha uma placa com as iniciais S.A.B.

Quase riu novamente da ironia.

Se ao menos ao invés do S tivesse um R,as coisas ficariam mais fáceis para ele.

Pensou um pouco e chegou à conclusão que deveria ser o quarto de Sirius e podia jurar que o que estava escrito embaixo da sigla não foi o único motivo para pensar assim.

Ele entrou lá e não se surpreendeu muito com que viu.

Estava uma verdadeira bagunça,parecia mais que uns três furacões tinham passado por ali,seria mais fácil um estranho acreditar nisso do que se tivessem dito que um homem dormia ali dentro.

Roupas jogadas por tudo quanto é canto, alguns livros em poucas prateleiras cheias de teias de aranha.

"Sirius não deve ter aberto nenhum deles"

Pensou o moreno divertido.

A cama era de casal e bem grande,Harry verificou e viu que o colchão era bem macio.

"Pelo menos é confortável!"

Pensou antes de ouvir a porta se abrir atrás dele.

Olhou para ela e viu-a se fechar sozinha.Não havia ninguém ali!

Pelo menos,não que ele visse.

-Quem está aí?-Perguntou apontando a varinha para a porta.

-Sou eu Harry!-Respondeu.A voz fez Harry abaixar a varinha imediatamente.Logo depois, Gina aparecia segurando uma capa.-Espero que não se importe!Peguei nas suas coisas quando te vi sair do quarto.-Ela o olhava docemente.-Pensei que poderia ter algo errado!

-Gina eu...-Mas Harry não conseguiu formular uma frase,antes disso a ruiva se aproximou e o interrompeu com um selinho.

-Você está bem?-Perguntou sussurrando perto dele,perto demais para quem havia terminado.

-Eu...eu...estou!-Respondeu aos sussurros também.-Mas você não devia estar aqui!-Falou mais firme.Não podia deixar ela pensar que estava tudo como antes,tinha que afastá-la.

-Eu sei que VOCÊ não me quer aqui,mas eu estava sem sono e resolvi ver como estava.-Disse reforçando o você.-Não é crime se preocupar com quem se ama,ou é?-Perguntou ainda sussurrando.

Ele a olhou sem saber bem o que responder,então simplesmente se virou para a cama outra vez.

-Era o quarto do Sirius!-Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

-Eu suspeitei!-Falou sorrindo.

-Eu o amo muito!

-Eu sei!-Disse sem sorrir dessa vez.

-E ele está morto!

Dessa vez ela não disse nada,apenas foi para frente dele.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

-Não quero que você morra também!

Algo dentro dele gritava para abraçá-la e jogá-la naquela cama enchendo-a de beijos,mas...não podia fazer isso!

-Harry eu sei que você quer me proteger,mas eu não entendo o que passa pelos seus olhos e que o deixa tão...solitário.-Ele a olhou, surpreso.-Hermione me contou que na casa de seus tios ficava muitas vezes sozinho e que mesmo sem querer os afastava.-Ele ficou preocupado com o que Mione poderia ter dito e ela pareceu ler a mente dele,pois logo acrescentou.-Não,ela não me contou o motivo.E olha que eu insisti bastante,mas ela e meu irmão são completamente fiéis a você.-Ele sorriu depois que ela disse isso.-Mas eu quero saber o que você esconde de todos os outros!-Ela o olhava triste.-Não quero, outra vez, me sentir excluída de sua vida.

-Eu não quero te excluir dela!-Ele disse rápido.-Não é porque terminamos que nós temos que agir como estanhos,não quero que pense assim!-Ele a segurou pelos braços,mas assim que notou os soltou.

-Então me conte o que está acontecendo!-Ela pediu,sem implorar,mas Harry se sentiu perdido com aquelas palavras,não é que não queria contar,ele, simplesmente,não podia!

-Eu não posso te contar Gina!

-Você não confia em mim?-Perguntou angustiada.

-Eu te amo!-Falou alto e segurando-a pelos ombros.

-Então por que não me conta?

-Eu não posso!-Sussurrou antes de soltá-la.Afastou-se dela e caminhou a te a porta,segurou a maçaneta e disse novamente.-Eu não posso!-Logo depois saiu parecendo cansado e lembrando do pedido de Dumbledore de contar apenas aos seus dois amigos,mais ninguém!

Mais ninguém!

Gina ficou lá,parada e mesmo tentando evitar,ela não conseguiu parar as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

* * *

Alguns minutos se passaram e ela conseguiu para de chorar,resolveu então sair do quarto e ir para o seu.

Mas o que ela não esperava era dar de cara com Harry em frente à porta.

Sem olhar para ele por muito tempo seguiu pelo corredor,mas a voz dele a impediu de dar mais de dois passos.

-_ "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes,nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual,mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece...e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_ -Impressionado com sua capacidade de armazenar tal coisa e nervoso por revelá-la diante de Gina ele a vê se virar para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Harry essa é a ...é a Profecia.-Falou assolada,em uma afirmativa,mas ele respondeu acenando positivamente.

Ela abaixou os olhos e ele ainda a olhando disse:

-Pelo menos você vai ficar feliz que nossa professora de adivinhação não é tão farsante,essa profecia foi uma das poucas que ela acertou,a primeira de duas.-Ele parou um pouco franzindo a testa.-Ou, sem querer, a primeira de três.-Mas Gina não parecia estar dando ouvidos,continuava olhando o chão.-Gina eu...

Ela o interrompeu o abraçando.

-Por que não me contou antes meu amor?

-Fiquei com medo de sua reação!-Eles se olharam nos olhos.-Não queria preocupá-la.

-Mas Harry...

-Shhh!-Disse pondo um dedo nos lábios dela.-Tem mais coisas,mas eu não posso te contar.Os únicos que sabem são Rony e Mione e deve continuar assim,eu não posso contar a ninguém mais,ele...me pediu!

-Foi Dumbledore?-Perguntou a ruiva entendendo.

-Foi, e você tem que entender que...

-Shhh!-Agora foi a vez dela de silenciá-lo.-Não vou pedir para o desobedecer.-Eles se abraçaram mais apertado desviando o olhar.-Mas tenho que te pedir para não me afastar!

Agora ele a afastou segurando-a pelos ombros outra vez .

-Eu não quero te ver envolvida nisso,não posso te perder,eu não suportaria.

Ela o beijou rapidamente antes de dizer:

-Entendo seus motivos e por isso quero que tente entender os meus.-Falou olhando-o firmemente.-Eu amo você!Eu não vou negar que amava o menino-que-sobreviveu quando era mais nova,mas não vou permitir que pense que ainda é assim,pois agora eu amo o Harry!O cara maravilhoso e gentil,além de um tanto quanto ciumento e esquentadinho que eu conheci nos últimos anos.Eu amo você!Só você!Além disso, eu já estou envolvida nessa guerra e sei que ela pode ser o fim para você,não só pela profecia,e para mim também.-Ele já ia falar algo quando ela continuou.-Eu não apenas quero Harry,eu preciso estar ao seu lado!-Ele desviou o olhar,mas ela segurou seu rosto fazendo-o encará-la novamente.-Eu já disse que não vou me humilhar e te implorar que volte comigo,mas você não pode me impedir de estar nessa guerra,especialmente quando todos que eu amo, o que inclui você,podem ser mortos nela!

Harry não disse nada!

Não conseguia dizer!

Não precisava dizer!

Eles se abraçaram mais e ele soube que já era tarde demais para tentar afastá-la,ele não queria mais se soltar de seus braços!

E só naquele instante notou o quanto precisava dela para se sentir completo.

-Eu te amo Gina!-Falou beijando o topo da cabeça dela.-Mais do que eu pensei amar!

Eles se afastaram um pouco,cruzaram seus olhares mais uma vez e se renderam a um beijo de saudade e amor!

* * *

Harry acordou no dia seguinte com um peso em seu ombro direito,abriu os olhos e percebeu que dormira com os óculos e olhando para o teto lembrou-se de que depois do beijo entraram no quarto de Sirius.

Olhou para seu ombro e viu a sua bela ruivinha dormir.

Sentia-se feliz e completamente aterrorizado ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca alguém teve tanto poder sobre ele,quanto àquela com a qual ele dormira abraçado.

Nunca ninguém havia dado a ele o que ela dava.

Nunca ninguém o fez sentir-se vivo!

Com ela ele estava vivo,sem ela,ele apenas sobrevivia.

Foi então que algo lhe veio à mente:_ "nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"_

Será que essa profecia queria dizer que ele não poderia estar com Gina até Voldemort estar morto?

Ele não sabia,ele sequer pensou nisso.

Não sabia se queria pensar!

Durante todo esse tempo fez tanto por tantas pessoas que acabou se esquecendo dele próprio.

A profecia não tem tanto poder,ele que deve escolher o que fazer!

Foi o que Dumbledore disse!

Ele não queria deixar de viver pela presença de Voldemort no mundo,ele precisava viver!

Ele precisava de Gina!

-Bom dia!-ouviu ela murmurar.

-Bom dia!-Disse olhando para ela e sorrindo.

-Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto e você para o seu antes que alguém acorde!-Ela disse olhando o relógio-.Ainda é cedo!-Ela completou se espreguiçando e ele não pôde deixar de compará-la a uma gata ronronando.

-Vai você!-Ele disse sorrindo.-Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco!-Ela pareceu entender e alguns instantes depois de um grande beijo de despedida ela já estava saindo do quarto com a capa que ele insistira para que ela usasse,por precaução!

Ele voltou a olhar o teto e sorriu ainda mais.

Realmente, não importava o que a profecia dissesse,ele não iria deixá-la por isso!

E com esse pensamento na cabeça fechou os olhos e sem perceber acabou voltando a dormir.

* * *

Ele e Gina estavam andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts,felizes e abraçados,até que algo chamou a atenção dele na floresta.Barulho de cascos,deveriam ser centauros,mas também havia vozes que ele conhecia de outro lugar,ele e Gina se aproximaram e uma luz verde atingiu a ruiva fazendo-a cair desacordada nos braços de Harry.Ele tentava, desesperado, reanimá-la e apareceu Draco Malfoy rindo de seu esforço.Depois malfoy se transformou no segundo homem que Harry mais odiava no mundo, Severo Snape,que ria dele sem parar,então houve um clarão verde e Harry acordou suado e trêmulo.

Foi um dos piores pesadelos que já tivera na vida!

Mas algo o perturbava!

E ele se lembrou do que ao se sentar na cama que fora de seu padrinho.

Havia tido aquele sonho,pelo menos o final era exatamente igual,Malfoy rindo,Snape aparecendo em seu lugar e o clarão verde.

Teve esse sonho em seu primeiro ano,mas algo mais o incomodava,algo que ele relacionou com a grande semelhança que o sonho possuía com o que aconteceu há algumas semanas na torre de Hogwarts,algo que não deixava Harry ter paz sempre que se lembrava,afinal,Snape fez algo no lugar de Draco aquela noite,ele lançou o Avada Kedavra em Dumbledore,feitiço esse,que era verde!

Harry se levantou ainda tremendo e assustado,sem saber o que pensar e foi ainda assim que ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta que tinha uma placa escrita S.A.B. e logo em baixo,em letras bem diferentes,Almofadinhas!

* * *

_Foi o maior capítulo que eu escrevi!_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_O sonho de Harry está na Pedra Filosofal,ele o tem na primeira noite que passou em Hogwarts.Ao reler o livro eu achei absolutamente suspeito!_

_Quanto ao que aconteceu com os Harry e Gina eu deixo para a imaginação de cada um!_

_Agradeço profundamente a quem comentou.E peço que comentem mais._

_Bruna B. T. Black:eu ainda não passei na sua fic,mas fico feliz que esteja lendo a minha.Vou tentar ler sua fic,mas não posso fazer promessas,pois to meio enrolada.Quanto a sua dica,eu to tentando!Valeu!_

_Luiz:Que bom que está gostando,agora quanto ao tempo,eu não acho que demoro muito,leio fics de pessoas que demoram meses para atualizar,prefiro ir no meu ritmo para escrever algo bom,não gosto de mandar qualquer coisa para se lido.Mas vou tentar atualizar toda semana.Obrigada por comentar!_

_Por favor é de extrema importância saber a opinião de vocês!_

_Comentem e tchauzinho!_


	8. Feliz Aniversário

**Feliz Aniversário**

Harry não estava muito disposto a tomar café,algo naquele sonho lhe era extremamente angustiante.No entanto,se não fosse comer a Sra. Weasley subiria e o levaria lá para baixo arrastado,então preferiu levantar da cama,na qual Rony pensou que ele passou toda a noite, e descer as escadas por vontade própria.

-Bom dia!-Foi o que disse ao entrar na cozinha,sem notar muita coisa ao redor além do fato de Gina não estar lá ainda.

-Bom dia querido!-Disse a Sra. Weasley já o servindo.

-Você ta com uma cara estranha Harry!-Só depois dessa frase Harry notou o amigo a sua frente.-Ta tudo bem?-Ele parecia preocupado.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder,no entanto,entraram na cozinha Hermione e uma Gina muito,muito feliz!

Antes de sentar a seu lado a ruiva o beijou levemente nos lábios e ele pôde ouvir o som de alguém cuspindo e engasgando.

A senhora e o senhor Weasley nada disseram,assim como Tonks e Lupin,apenas sorriram levemente,sorriso esse que Harry não deixou passar despercebido,sentindo-se aliviado pela aprovação deles.

-Vocês voltaram?-Perguntou Rony se recuperando do engasgo e tentando avaliar se era possível comer algo depois de ter cuspido o suco no seu prato.

-Sim!-Responderam juntos e se olharam sorrindo imensamente.

-E quando de ontem a noite,até hoje de manhã vocês fizeram isso?

Harry olhou para Rony e disse:

-Insônia.Encontrei Gina na sala e conversamos.

-Exatamente!-Falou a ruiva sorrindo para Rony que não pareceu muito convencido, enquanto Hermione dava um risinho.

Logo depois Harry e Gina voltaram a se olhar e se beijaram outra vez,mas dessa vez um beijo mais prolongado.

-Bom dia minha ruivinha!-Ele sussurrou ainda bem próximo a ela.

-Bom dia meu herói!-Ela respondeu e riu ao vê-lo franzir a sobrancelha perante o apelido.

-Não pode me chamar de outra coisa?-Perguntou ainda sussurrando.

Ela aproximou a boca da orelha direita dele e disse ainda mais baixo:

-Que tal meu tigrão?

-GINA!-Harry gritou envergonhado e ela começou a gargalhar.

Ele se permitiu ficar ali,vendo-a rir,tão linda,tão iluminada,sua vida,seu amor,sua ruivinha,sua Gina!

Deu um leve sorriso sem poder mais se conter.

Tanta coisa o havia modificado tanto e tão profundamente que ele chegou a pensar que jamais teria a reação que tivera há poucos segundos,mas era certo,quando estava com ela não era o eleito,era apenas um homem apaixonado!

Ele tinha que ser realista e maduro,mas com ela,ele só se sentia...adolescente.

Como a amava!

E se recriminava em pensamento mais uma vez por não ter notado antes!

Ficou tão exclusivamente extasiado por ela que se esquecera do sonho,das horcruxes e até mesmo da guerra!

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Depois de alguns dias todos da ordem já sabiam sobre o casal e houve muita festa por causa disso,especialmente por parte dos Weasleys.

Felicitações não faltaram e nem os bem vindo à família,mas Fred fez questão de lembrar que ele já era da família.Isso fez o coração de Harry se aquecer.

Mas como tudo naqueles dias,as coisas não estavam normais,além da intensificação nos ataques de Voldemort ainda havia uma coisa que fazia a família ruiva ir do Largo para a Toca quase todos os dias.

A verdade é que nem os acontecimentos de Hogwarts ou qualquer outra coisa conseguiram desfazer os planos de Gui e Fleur,que iam se casar em poucas semanas.

Todos estavam felizes pela felicidade que os dois transmitiam e às vezes,enquanto conversavam sobre os preparativos conseguiam até esquecer que o mundo estava desabando lá fora.

O casamento seria dia 10 de Agosto na Toca,por isso Gui,Fleur e os seus pais viviam indo para lá.

Poucos dias depois de chegarem a Ordem,Harry também deu uma passada na Toca e reviu Gabrielle,Gina não ficou muito contente já que a menina não desgrudava de Harry,mas ele achava tudo engraçado e dizia:

-Ela só tem onze anos,é uma criança!

-E eu tinha dez quando comecei a me interessar por você!-Respondia ela todas as vezes.

Harry nesse dia também conheceu os pais da noiva,pessoas muito bonitas e elegantes,mas um pouco metidos,disse Gina certa vez.Harry não pôde deixar de concordar.

Os dias foram passando entre notícias cada vez mais aterrorizantes (como o ataque que matou 60 pessoas,40 delas crianças) e uma grande ansiedade pelo grande dia.

Todos estavam tão divididos entre essas duas coisas que até o aniversário de 17 anos de Harry ficou um pouco apagado,apesar do profeta ter dado a notícia em primeira página dizendo:

**Herói do Mundo Bruxo já é um Homem**

Harry usou o jornal para limpar a gaiola de edwiges.

Gina e os amigos não desgrudaram dele um segundo sequer aquele dia,mas Harry sabia que por motivos diferentes.

Gina queria fazer com que estivesse bem em seu aniversário e Rony e Hermione,além disso,também queriam ter certeza que ele não sairia dali no mesmo instante que o relógio anunciasse meia-noite.

Harry sabia que agora Voldemort tinha outra vantagem sobre ele:ele não podia ser morto,mas Harry poderia já que a proteção de sua mãe havia terminado e as horcruxes mantinham Voldemort bem vivinho!

No entanto, o aniversário de Harry trouxe uma notícia inesperada:

-Olivaras foi encontrado!-Disse o sr. Weasley assim que chegou para o jantar.-Ele estava preso com os comensais produzindo varinhas bem poderosas para eles.Pelo que parece,vítima de Imperio.

-Como o encontraram?-Perguntou Hermione.

-Parece que em um momento de lucidez,ele utilizou as varinhas que produzia para distraí-los e conseguiu aparatar para o Beco Diagonal.

-E onde ele está agora?-Perguntou Harry.

-Em St. Mungus.A mente dele está abalada.-Depois da resposta todos guardaram silêncio.

No dia seguinte,a notícia sobre Olivaras estava na primeira página do Profeta,junto a uma declaração do ministro:

-Estamos fazendo de tudo para capturar os comensais e parar Você-sabe-Quem,mas a tarefa não é fácil e precisamos do apoio de toda a população.Enquanto isso, ficamos felizes de já termos alguns presos e sem dúvida em breve teremos todos eles.

Harry não pôde evitar se lembrar de Lalau,ele tinha que resolver isso,o mais rápido possível!

**HPHPHPHPHP**

O dia do casamento havia chegado finalmente!

Todos estavam apressados e felizes.

Foram para a Toca de manhã cedo para ajeitarem os últimos detalhes e se arrumarem.O casamento seria às 6 da tarde e logo depois haveria uma festa.

Gina estava extremamente mal-humorada e Harry sabia que não era só por ter que usar um vestido dourado igual ao de Gabrielle,tinha mais coisa naquela cabecinha que ele tanto amava,mas ele já tinha tudo planejado para melhorar o astral dela.

A Toca estava linda!

Ao mesmo tempo parecia que o ministério havia se mudado para lá,desde cedo aurores lotaram o pequeno jardim e Harry sabia que era por causa dele.

Sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável quando dois deles tentaram segui-lo até o banheiro e ele deu uma bela bronca em todos os que estavam lá,o que arrancou aplausos de Tonks!

Remo e ela seriam os padrinhos por parte de Gui,por Fleur seriam primos dela,a prima arrancou suspiros por onde passou até mesmo dele,que levou um tapa no braço dado de bom grado por Gina.

Aliás,ele ainda não a havia visto pronta,mas sabia que ela ficaria linda mesmo vestindo a mesma coisa que a Delacour mais nova.

Teve que repetir isso várias vezes até convencê-la a sorrir um pouco e dar um belo beijo nele antes de ir se arrumar.

Harry não via necessidade de ir tão cedo se arrumar,por isso ficou um pouco mais conversando com Rony,sobre como as mulheres demoram se arrumando.

Rony disse que estava bem mais feliz com as novas vestes de gala do que com as antigas.

Harry nem precisava que ele dissesse,já que o ruivo ficou olhando para a roupa a cada cinco segundos naquela manhã.

Nunca havia contado a Rony que fora ele quem pediu para os gêmeos comprarem essa roupa para ele e se tinha uma certeza na vida é de que nunca iria contar.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

A cerimônia foi simples,Gina estava linda na opinião de Harry e esboçava um belo sorriso,mas ele podia ver que seu sorriso não iluminava seus olhos,apenas tristeza se encontrava lá.Harry se sentiu um pouco mal por isso.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo e não podia culpá-la por se sentir assim,mas já há alguns dias vinha planejando o que faria e esperava que isso a alegrasse.

Fleur entrou radiante junto a seu pai e Gui,que estava muito bem apesar da mordida,ficou iluminado pela simples presença dela.

Foi uma bela cerimônia,muito parecida com as trouxas pelo que Hermione disse.

Harry só sabia o que vira poucas vezes em filmes,quando os Dursleys se esqueciam que ele estava na sala e deixavam-no ver tv.

Quando a cerimônia acabou,logo o altar desapareceu e em seu lugar havia se formado um espaço para dançarem.Os recém casados foram os primeiros e logo outros casais se uniram e Harry não pôde conter o sorriso ao ver que Rony e Hermione eram um desses casais.

-Finalmente alguma coisa racional daqueles dois!

Harry sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir a voz de Gina a seu lado.

-E você?Não vai me chamar para dançar?

Agora ele ficou um pouco alarmado.

-Gina,eu não danço!-Falou o mais delicadamente que pôde.

-Por que não?

Ela estava decididamente querendo levá-lo para aquela pista,pois envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e o beijou de forma bem apaixonada.

-Gina,eu...vou pisar no seu pé!

Ela sorriu e sussurrou:

-Então eu me esquivo!

Lentamente,os dois foram até a pista e dançaram a música que estava tocando e algumas outras mais.

Harry ainda não era um bom dançarino,mas algo o fez se sentir flutuar.

E não tinha dúvidas de que era a bela ruiva em seus braços,só esperava que ela gostasse da surpresa de mais tarde.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Já era quase meia-noite,os noivos já haviam saído,mas a festa continuava sem desanimo em parte alguma.

Harry se apressou em se aproximar de Gina,a única pessoa que estava sozinha na festa.

-Onde você foi?-Ela perguntou assim que ele se aproximou.Estava bem irritada e ele sorriu,o que a irritou mais.

-Fui dar os últimos retoques!

Agora ela parecia extremamente curiosa.

-Últimos retoques?-Perguntou estranhando.

Ele sorriu ainda mais,olhou para os lados e estendeu a mão para que ela pegasse.

Um pouco receosa,ela aceitou o convite e o seguiu até dentro da casa,que estava vazia.

Assim que chegaram à sala os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela prendeu a respiração.

Harry olhou o relógio e viu que já era meia-noite.

Sorriu e levou a mão que estava segurando até a boca e a beijou.

Gina o olhou sem saber o que dizer,mas por fim soltou a respiração e disse:

-O que...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar e voltou a olhar para frente.

Ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso e disse:

-Achou mesmo que eu esqueceria?

A abraçou por trás e olhou para frente como ela.

Ele havia feito um mural,com ajuda de Hermione,dos Weasleys e de uma parte da ordem,nesse mural havia fotos de Gina com cada pessoa da família.Acima do mural,havia flores,lírios,que formavam a frase Feliz Aniversário e em baixo havia mais lírios formando a frase Nós te amamos!

Ela sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados e Harry sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

-Ainda tem mais!

Ele apontou para o teto e ela leu:

-Eu te amo ainda mais!-Havia outra foto,dessa vez só dos dois,abraçados em Hogwarts,em frente ao lago,ao lado dessa frase.

Gina lembrava de Colin a tirando e dizendo:

-Vocês formam o casal mais bonito da escola!

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir!

Algumas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos,lágrimas de felicidade!

-Achei que ninguém se lembraria por causa do casamento!

Harry,ainda abraçando-a disse:

-Ninguém esqueceu,afinal...-Ele apontou para frase em baixo do mural.-Nós todos te amamos!

Ela se soltou dos braços dele e virou-se para encará-lo.

-E eu amo todos vocês!-Ela disse sorrindo.Logo depois olhou para a frase do teto e disse.-Especialmente você!

Eles se olharam novamente.Um olhar repleto de carinho!

Eles estavam se aproximando para o beijo que selaria momento,mas pararam ao ouvir alguém dizer:

-Desculpem!Não queríamos interromper!

Ao olhar para trás,Harry teve uma visão bem desagradável.

-Ministro!Percy!Como estão?-Tentou ser o mais educado possível.

-Bem Harry!-Respondeu Scrimgeour.-Especialmente depois de saber que você está feliz.

Algo muito parecido com cínico foi ouvido por Harry e ele logo notou que Gina estava muito tensa com a presença dos dois ali.

-O que disse mocinha?-Perguntou simpaticamente.

-Te chamei de cínico!-Respondeu Gina sem hesitar.-Por que?Além de falso ficou surdo também,ministro?

Harry sentiu vontade de rir,mas controlou-se muito bem.

-Não deveria desrespeitar o Ministro da Magia Gina!-Exclamou Percy indignado.

-Não se preocupe Percy!-Ele disse.-Entendo a reação de sua irmã!Chegamos em um momento Íntimo que não deveria ser interrompido.

-Que bom que notou!-Gina parecia revoltada e Harry a segurou pela cintura por precaução.-Agora,dá pra vocês saírem da minha casa!-Falou com uma atitude que deixaria a Senhora Weasley orgulhosa.

-Essa casa também é minha!-Respondeu Percy.

Gina deu uma risada sem qualquer emoção e respondeu.

-Aí é que se engana maninho!Ou já esqueceu que abriu mão da nossa família pra se unir a corja do ministério.

Scrimgeour torceu o nariz.

-Acho que está muito nervosa mocinha!

Harry teve que concordar.

-Mocinha é a...

-Espero que vocês entendam!-Interrompeu Harry parecendo o mais controlando de todos,mas por dentro ele estava sentindo uma vontade insana de quebrar o nariz de um dos dois a sua frente.-É uma ocasião especial e vocês nos interromperam,além disso,durante a festa os convidados devem ficar lá fora.-Antes que Percy falasse, ele concluiu.-E se tivesse falado com alguém da família,você saberia que eu pedi para que esse momento fosse apenas nosso,por isso sendo essa sua casa ou não,seria muito prudente que os dois se retirassem imediatamente.

-Mas eu gostaria de falar com você Harry.-Disse Scrimgeour autoritário.

-Acho que Gina tem razão,ministro.-Disse Harry.-O senhor está um pouco surdo!

-Eu sou o Ministro da Magia!-Falou bem irritado.

-E eu sou o maldito Eleito,sendo assim se o senhor não quiser ouvir o meu pedido e se retirar agora terei que resolver o caso do senhor ser ministro assim que amanhecer dando declarações nada amigáveis ao Profeta Diário!

Scrimgeour ficou pálido de repente e disse:

-Nós já estamos de saída,mas ainda temos uma conversa pendente senhor Potter!

-Mal posso esperar!-Disse vendo-os sair.

Logo depois se atirou no sofá e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

-Você está bem Harry?-Perguntou a ruiva atenciosamente.

Ele a olhou e sorriu um pouco a vendo ajoelhada a sua frente.

-Nunca pensei que usaria minha fama para alguma coisa!-Ele parecia desolado ao falar.-Tenho medo de me tornar algo que não gosto nem um pouco!

Suspirou e recostou no sofá.

Gina pegou suas mãos nas dela e disse sorrindo:

-Não se preocupe!Estaremos aqui para não deixar que aconteça.-Levantou-se e o beijou, rapidamente,antes de completar.-Especialmente eu!

A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi sorrir!

Ela sentou-se em seu colo e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

-Sabe,ruivinha?-Disse a envolvendo pela cintura.-Você é incrível!

Ela piscou para ele e disse:

-Demorou tanto assim pra perceber?

Ele riu.

-Sabia que está ficando muito convencida?

Ela sorriu abertamente ao responder:

-Eu posso!Afinal,você me escolheu,não é?

Ele não soube o que dizer,então,apenas a beijou.

-Eu deveria ficar muito zangada com você!-Disse ela depois do beijo, fingindo estar chateada.

-Por que?-Ele perguntou confuso.

-Você me segurou e impediu que eu quebrasse o nariz daqueles dois!

Ele riu muito antes de dizer:

-Sabe?Eu queria fazer a mesma coisa!

Eles sorriram cúmplices.Seus olhos refletindo os olhos do outro.

-Eu quase me esqueci.-Disse Harry.-Feliz aniversário!

Eles sorriram um para o outro novamente e logo se entregaram a um beijo bem mais apaixonado que os anteriores.

* * *

Esse com certeza foi o mais longo!Mas não tão mais longo que o anterior.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Sei que demorei,mas não estava me sentindo muito bem para escrever esse capítulo.Eu não sabia bem o que colocar nele,apesar de já te-lo projetado há algum tempo,é um capítulo necessário para o que está por vir.

Quero agradecer aos comentários!

Vocês são demais!

Luiz:sei que demorei muito,mas não queria escrever qualquer coisa e colocar.Agradeço o comentário!

Vaniii:Bom saber que continua gostando.Fico feliz!Obrigada por comentar!

Jaline Gilioti:Demorei um pouco,mas to aqui!Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!Eu quero mostrar isso mesmo na fic,o amadurecimento do Harry e a completa falata dele quando o assunto é Gina.Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

Alicia Spinet:O fanfiction não me mandou seu review,resultado:só o vi agora na hora de responder e fiquei muito feliz por que Harry e Gina foram feitos para ficarem juntos,não é mentira quando dizemos isso,afinal,a Jk fez a Gina especialmente para Harry,não?Harry pode ter amadurecido,mas não quer dizer que ele tenha se tornado o ser mais inteligente do planeta,ele ainda vai ficar boiando um tempo.Quanto ao confronto,ainda falta um pouco,mas tenho que avisar que não sou boa escrevendo ação,então não tenha muitas esperanças,mas vou me esforçar.Adorei seu comentário!Espero que goste desse capítulo.Muito obrigada pelo review!

Acho q eu já respondi todo mundo e agora venho humildemente pedir:

Comentem mais!

Vocês não sabem o quanto é importante saber o que estão achando!

Obrigada pela atenção!

Bjs e tchauzinho!


	9. Primeira Página

**H**-Eu o vi chegar!A capa esvoaçando,tentei me mover,mas não pude,não consegui.Ele estava perto da porta e eu ouvi Tiago gritar,não sei bem o que.

"_Lílian,leve Harry e vá!É ele!Vá!Corra!Eu o atraso..."_

-De repente ele abriu a porta,foi angustiante ouvir a risada dele!

_Os ruídos de alguém saindo aos tropeços de uma sala...uma porta se escancarando-uma gargalhada aguda..._

-Logo depois vi uma luz verde e soube que ele estava morto.E então Você-sabe-quem foi até o quarto,eu não sei o que aconteceu lá...

"_Harry não!Harry não!Por favor...farei qualquer coisa..."_

"_Afaste-se,Afaste-se,menina..."_

"_O Harry não,o Harry não,por favor o Harry não!"_

"_Afaste-se,sua tola...afaste-se,agora..."_

"_O Harry não,por favor não,me leve,me mate no lugar dele..."_

"_Harry não!Por favor...tenha piedade...tenha piedade..."_

-Só sei que depois vi a luz verde e parte da casa desmoronar assim que uma coisa,como um espectro,saiu de lá de dentro.Quando eu notei que tinha acabado eu ainda fiquei lá um tempo,sem conseguir me mover,até entrar e ver o que havia acontecido com seus pais e com você!Os vi mortos,seu pai na sala,perto do corredor,sua mãe no quarto,perto de seu berço.E você menino...ah...você...você sobreviveu...**P**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_31/10/1997_

Ele estava ali!

16 anos depois,ele finalmente estava de volta.

Ele voltou à dor,à escuridão e ao pesadelo que sua vida se tornou em apenas uma noite,naquela noite há 16 anos!

**H**_-Você é podre!Todos que se aproximam de você morrem!Você é o culpado!Por tudo!Tudo..._**P**

Ele era o culpado,por tudo!

Tudo!

Não conseguia viver mais com essa dor.

Aquela casa lhe trazia lembranças e sonhos,lembranças tristes e sonhos felizes que ele torcia para que fossem lembranças.

Sua casa,a casa em que viveram ele,seu pai e sua mãe.

Os dois últimos mortos.

Por sua culpa!

Sabia que não era o responsável,mas de uma forma insana percebeu que precisava se culpar.

Não queria sentir vontade de matar Voldemort a qualquer segundo,então precisava lembrar do que seus tios lhe disseram:

**H**_-Uma praga!É isso que é!Destrói tudo,mata todos!Você é o culpado...Por Tudo!_**P**

Ele não sabia o motivo daquelas palavras terem o ferido tanto,nunca se importara com o que eles achavam,mas precisou sentir a dor e angústia que eles transmitiam para entender: eram sua única família!

E não havia mais volta!

Eles andaram um pouco,afastaram-se da casa e seguiram até uma igreja que havia ali perto, pequena,modesta e com um cemitério ao lado.

Entraram...Rony e Hermione se mantiveram distantes...Procuraram.

Achou!

**Lílian e Tiago Potter**

Amados pais

Inesquecíveis amigos

E ele não conseguiu mais segurar,ajoelhou-se deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto e aquela sensação de culpa e dor entrou em sua alma de forma profunda e certeira.

Não sentia mais o ar,não sentia mais o corpo,não sentia mais a vida!

Só sentia a angústia de ter o corpo de seus pais tão perto,mas de uma forma tão diferente do que sonhava quando menino e...pra que mentir?

De uma forma tão diferente da qual sonhara até aquele dia!

Chorava,sentia dor e ao mesmo tempo liberdade.

Estava com seus pais,perto,inseparáveis.

"Amados pais"

Amados eternamente!

-Porque tudo que eu quero e sempre quis,é ter vocês dois ao meu lado!

Falou ainda chorando,sentindo,pedindo,não sabia o que pedia, simplesmente pedia,por ele,pelos pais,pelos tios,por Sirius,Dumbledore,Cedrico,seus amigos vivos,por todos os mortos,mas especialmente pedia por aquele momento,bem maior do que qualquer sensação, aquele era um momento de reencontro com tudo aquilo que poderia lhe fragilizar,mas que só o deixava mais forte!

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro direito e logo outra no seu ombro esquerdo.

-É melhor irmos Harry!-Ouviu Rony dizer do seu lado direito.

-É Harry!-Falou Hermione do seu lado esquerdo.-Está tarde!

Ele conjurou flores para o túmulo dos pais e levantou,olhou os amigos que tinham lágrimas mal disfarçadas e disse:

-Obrigado por estarem aqui!

Hermione deixou umas lágrimas cair ao dizer:

-Não é nada Harry!

E Rony completou:

-Afinal,você é nosso irmão!

Harry não saberia dizer o motivo,mas sentiu uma grande necessidade de olhar o céu.Os amigos seguiram seu olhar e os três viram uma estrela piscar,Harry olhou de novo o túmulo e percebeu algo estranho,havia uma pequena madeira ao lado,ele se aproximou e viu que era uma pequena caixa,abriu e tirou um papel lá de dentro.

-É um jornal antigo.-Disse Mione.

Ao ler não houve dúvida de que era a primeira página de um antigo Profeta Diário,lá dizia:

"Casal Potter morto!"

"O menino Sobreviveu!"

"Você-sabe-quem desaparecido!"

Harry guardou o jornal no mesmo lugar,olhou o túmulo e disse:

-Até um dia!

Virou-se e saiu do cemitério,com seus melhores amigos ao seu lado!

Assim que se afastaram um pouco da igreja,Harry riu um pouco e falou:

-E pensar que chegamos aqui depois de uma seqüência tão louca de fatos,a maioria tristes e inesperados,que começaram com a Primeira Página do Profeta Diário no dia do aniversário de Gina!

**Primeira Página**

_11/08/1997_

Harry acordou bem tranqüilo aquela manhã.Ainda estavam na Toca,mas partiriam para a sede da ordem bem cedo.

Ele sabia que no dia seguinte estaria deixando todos para trás para seguir até a casa de seus pais,tinha que ir lá.

Rony e Hermione ainda teimavam em ir com ele que não iria conseguir dizer não aos amigos.

Mas apesar do que estava por vir ele estava tranqüilo,pois sabia que tinha motivos para viver.Tinha que proteger seus amigos e sua Gina.

Faria qualquer coisa para ela e por ela!

Levantou-se da cama estranhando o quarto vazio,Rony nunca fora de acordar cedo,não de boa vontade pelo menos.

Mas foi só quando chegou à cozinha que notou que tinha alguma coisa errada, muito, muito errada.

Estavam reunidos os Weasleys,com exceção óbvia dos noivos e Percy,mais Hermione, Lupin,Tonks,Olho-Tonto Moody e Minerva Mcgonagall.Todos parecendo sérios e preocupados.

Quando ele entrou todos o olharam imediatamente.

Gina começou a falar,parecendo perfeitamente bem, apesar da cara de enterro dos outros:

-Harry,não precisa se preocupar tanto,eles estão exagerando!

Ele não entendeu absolutamente nada!

-Do que você está falando?

Quem respondeu foi Hermione,baixinho e um pouco encolhida,como se tivesse medo de que ele explodisse.

-É melhor você ficar calmo antes de ler o jornal!

Harry continuou com uma cara de quem tava simplesmente navegando em outro oceano.

-Por que?O que Voldemort fez agora?

Perguntou ignorando os tremores que alguns ainda davam por esse nome.

-Nada!-Disse rony.-Pelo menos,nada ainda!-Ele esticou o jornal para harry e ele o pegou.

Logo se expressão passou de completo desentendimento para uma enorme preocupação e logo depois para uma grande raiva.

Ele largou o jornal no chão e correu para fora,ignorando os gritos e as pessoas que o seguiam perguntando coisas que ele não entendia direito.

Assim que se distanciou um pouco da casa torta,ele desaparatou.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

-Para onde ele foi?-Perguntou uma Molly muito aflita para Rony,segurando os braços e sacudindo o filho.

-Eu não faço idéia!-Respondeu alarmado.

-Eu vou a sede da ordem procurá-lo!-Disse Lupin,mas duvido que ele tenha ido para lá!-Foi tudo que disse antes de desaparatar também.

Todos lá fora estavam preocupados e Gina não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito achando que Harry faria alguma besteira,mas ela notou algo interessante.

Hermione falou algo no ouvido de Rony,ele pareceu surpreso,mas logo concordou e disse algo.Os dois se afastaram e desaparataram também.

Pelo menos agora ela sabia,que Harry não estaria sozinho!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Rufo Scrimgeour chegou um pouco mais tarde no ministério aquele dia,sua cabeça doía só de pensar em mais um dia preocupante no trabalho,a comunidade bruxa o cobrando e nenhuma ajuda daquele garoto.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa,mas estava se sentindo um pouco perdido naquela manhã,achava que não podia acontecer nada de pior do que já havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

Por esse motivo,foi com surpresa que viu um furioso Harry Potter irromper pela sua porta,expelindo todos que tentavam impedi-lo e gritando:

-QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE FEZ?

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o garoto,que parecia bastante ameaçador nesse momento,continuou:

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE É GRANDE COISA POR SER MINISTRO DA MAGIA,MAS ESCUTA BEM SEU IDIOTA,VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ESSE CARGO AINDA HOJE!

Pedindo para que deixassem os dois a sós,o ministro olhou surpreso o jovem a sua frente e perguntou:

-Mas o que está acontecendo,Potter?

-Ah!Então você não sabe?-Disse ironicamente.-Nem faz idéia, certo?

-Realmente,não!-Respondeu mais seguro pelo outro ter parado de gritar.

-Então é melhor ler a primeira página do Profeta Diário e me explicar como você pode não saber!-Disse apontando diretamente a varinha para o nariz do ministro da magia.

Scrimgeour preferiu ficar calado e verificar do que o garoto estava falando.Pegou o jornal que estava em cima de sua mesa como todos os dias e quando viu a foto já estacou no lugar,mas assim que leu algumas linhas,só conseguiu dizer:

-Merda!

-EXATAMENTE!-Gritou Harry,assustando o outro.-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ FOI UMA GRANDE MERDA!

-Harry!Controle-se!-Falou Hermione entrando na sala sendo seguida por Rony.

-Tem razão eu vou me controlar.-Disse olhando a amiga,mas logo voltou a olhar homem mais velho.-Então,ministro,pode me explicar isso?

Scrimgeour não pôde deixar de notar um leve quê de sarcasmo quando ele o chamou de ministro.

-Eu não sei como isso vazou Harry,mas posso jurar sobre veritasserum que não disse nada!

O garoto de olhos verdes pareceu ter um choque de repente e Scrimgeour ficou preocupado com outro possível ataque,mas a única coisa que veio foi uma pergunta que o surpreendeu,não só pela falta de emoção na voz do jovem,mas também pelo que ela indicava.

-Onde está Percy?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Percy Weasley encarava um irmão mais novo furioso,uma Hermione nada amigável,um Harry Potter frio e um ministro da magia explodindo:

-Você é louco?Não sabe o que isso representa,como pôde fazer isso com sua família, Weasley?

-O quê que tem demais?-Perguntou sem entender.-Eu só sei uma notícia que o mundo bruxo precisava para se animar um pouco!Eu queria...

Mas o que ele queria,ninguém chegou a saber,pois nesse instante Hermione deu um soco no nariz dele:

-Você é um imbecil Percy!Acha que tudo é prestígio e reconhecimento e acabou esquecendo que Harry é perseguido pelo pior bruxo das trevas do qual o mundo já teve notícia e você acabou de transformar sua irmã em um dos alvos principais contando o relacionamento deles àquela vaca da Skeeter, que aliás ministro é uma animaga ilegal.-Terminou ela olhando o homem que estava atônito ao lado de Harry que dava um leve sorriso.

Rony a abraçou disse algo em ouvido que pareceu acalmá-la.Ela suspirou e disse:

-Me desculpem a explosão!-Logo ela ficou com uma expressão ameaçadora e olhou Percy outra vez.-Mas eu daria mais mil socos em você,por isso seu débil mental,é melhor não aparecer na minha frente!

Ela saiu da sala.Rony olhou o irmão e disse:

-Esqueça qualquer possibilidade de pisar lá em casa outra vez!

Então seguiu a garota.

Percy ainda estava com o nariz sangrando quando saiu da sala minutos depois deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

-Sinto muito Harry!-Disse Scrimgeour parecendo cansado demais.Sentou em sua cadeira,ou melhor,desabou nela.

-Dessa vez não foi sua culpa,mas tenho algo a dizer!-Falou Harry sentando na cadeira a frente dele.

-Acho que não posso negar nada a você agora!-Suspirou cansado.

-É o seguinte,nós estamos no meio de uma guerra bem maior do que muita gente imagina, eu sei que há notícias terríveis no Profeta,além de meu namoro com Gina e eu não olhei o jornal,eu só sei que todo dia vai haver uma notícia terrível até que Voldemort morra de uma vez por todas.

-E o que sugere?

Harry recostou mais confortavelmente antes de responder:

-Nós dois sabemos as proporções que essa guerra está tomando e eu pelo menos quero que ela acabe logo e que o nosso lado saia vitorioso.Mas não pode haver nosso lado,se nós estamos divididos.Eu já disse que não vou ser uma mascote do Ministério muito menos vou contar coisas que Dumbledore me impediu,mas acho que nós deveríamos deixar qualquer diferença de lado e encararmos as coisas do jeito que são:nós não podemos vencer separados.A Ordem da Fênix e o ministério deveriam sim se unir,não vou mentir pra você,os bruxos da ordem dão de dez em muitos aurores,mas eles são o melhor que vocês têm a oferecer.

O garoto foi um pouco para frente e terminou um pouco mais baixo:

-Não adianta querermos fazer coisas que nos deixe bem com a mídia ministro.Ou fazemos o certo,ou Voldemort vence!

Naquele momento,algo se passou na mente de rufo Scrimgeour e ele entendeu:aquele a sua frente não era mais um menino,ou um homem que quer saber mais do que ele,ele finalmente entendeu que aquele a sua frente era o Eleito!

-E por onde começamos,Harry?

O jovem,que agora ele notava com um peso enorme nos ombros,respondeu:

-Lalau Shunpike!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Os três foram direto para a sede da Ordem já que mandaram uma mensagem avisando que iriam para lá.

Quando chegaram,os mesmos que estavam na Toca e mais alguns outros membros estavam reunidos na cozinha e Harry não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

-Reunião?

-Gostaríamos de saber o que disse para o ministro harry.-Disse Lupin.-Ele soltou Lalau,rebaixou Percy,processou Skeeter e ainda fez uma edição especial do Profeta sair para dizer isso e que também iria colaborar conosco,pois você o fez perceber que nessa guerra não devemos nos dividir e sim nos unir com laços mais fortes.

-Ele foi rápido!-Foi tudo que Harry disse.

-Como assim rápido?-Perguntou Tonks espantada.

-Ele fez tanta coisa enquanto nós três estávamos na biblioteca do ministério!

-O que estavam fazendo na biblioteca?-Perguntou o sr Weasley desconfiado.

-Só procurando uns nomes pai.-Disse Rony sentando displicentemente sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

-Que nomes?-Perguntou Minerva dessa vez.

-A senhora não vai querer saber!-Falou Harry.

-Ou vocês não vão querer contar?-Perguntou olhando seu aluno nos olhos,parecendo tentar achar algo ali.

Ele apenas sorriu e disse:

-É!A gente não vai querer contar!

-Mas...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Harry a interrompeu:

-Notícias de Hogwarts?

Quem respondeu foi a Sra Weasley:

-Vamos discutir isso na reunião,assim que vocês saírem!

-Mãe!-Disse Rony indignado.

-Nada disso mocinho!

-Sinto muito senhora Weasley mas nós não vamos sair.

-Mas Harry...

-Vocês me privaram de informações que eu precisava por tempo demais,Dumbledore admitiu isso no final do meu quinto ano,na mesma noite que eu invadi o ministério a procura de Sirius sem saber que estava indo até a profecia.

Muito ofegaram nessa hora,mas ele apenas continuou:

-A questão é:Dumbledore está morto,Voldemort está mais perigoso e único que sabe e pode detê-lo sou eu!Então,ou vocês colaboram ou eu vou contar apenas com a ajuda de Rony,Mione e o Ministério da Magia!

-Mas...mas...-Tentou argumentar Molly.

-Já disse senhora Weasley!E nem adianta tentarem me fazer falar,pois Dumbledore me pediu silêncio e eu não vou o desobedecer só porque ele está morto!

-Só porque ele está morto?!-Disse Olho-Tonto.-Garoto, acho que você não entendeu, Dumbledore não existe mais,ele não pode mais te ajudar e nem a nenhum de nós e você vai precisar de ajuda,portanto é melhor contar tudo,começando por onde foram na noite em que ele morreu!

Harry não se moveu,apenas o olhou calmamente e disse:

-Acho que quem não entendeu foram vocês!Eu não vou contar,pois não tenho permissão e não precisam se preocupar tanto com o fato de eu precisar de ajuda porque mesmo sabendo vocês não poderiam ajudar muito.E já que vocês parecem relutantes com a idéia de me ter na ordem devo lembrá-los que estou nessa história desde o dia em que nasci,especialmente pelo dia em que nasci e só vou ficar livre dessa guerra estúpida quando morrer ou quando Voldemort estiver morto,por isso é melhor vocês irem se acostumando.Devo dizer que espero que Hogwarts reabra e que os alunos estejam seguros,mas já aviso agora que não vou voltar para lá tenho coisas mais urgentes a fazer.E se vocês não aceitarem, tudo que eu posso fazer é sentir muito,pois depois de conseguir o apoio do ministro da magia vou perder o das pessoas que eu tanto admiro e confio.A escolha é de vocês!

Depois de despejar essas coisas de forma indiferente ele saiu sendo seguido por Rony e Hermione,os três deixando para trás um grupo de pessoas estáticas.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

-Eles não deixaram vocês ficarem também?-Perguntou Gina assim que eles entraram no quarto de Harry e Rony.

-Acho que nem vai ter reunião!Eles ficaram paralisados ao ouvirem Harry falar!-Disse Rony.

-O que você disse?-Perguntou abraçando o namorado.

-Podemos não falar sobre isso agora?-Ele pediu.

-Claro!-Disse a ruiva o beijando em seguida.

-Mas até eu fiquei surpresa com você Harry!-Disse Hermione sentando ao lado de Rony na cama.-Você falou tudo com uma calma que me deixou perplexa.

Harry olhou a amiga e disse sorrindo:

-Acho que se formos falar das surpresas de hoje a sua ganha!

Rony riu e Gina perguntou:

-Hermione te deu uma presente de aniversário que você queria desde a noite!-Respondeu Harry.

Rony ainda rindo continuou:

-Ela socou o nariz do Percy!

Então os quatro riram e esqueceram um pouco que havia um mundo lá fora.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Os planos de irem a Godric's Hollow foram impedidos durante vários dias.

Ataque atrás de ataque fazia a ordem estar cada vez mais movimentada e muitos integrantes ainda tentavam fazer harry desistir da idéia de abandonar Hogwarts.

Nenhum teve sucesso!

A senhora Weasley brigou com Rony inúmeras vezes por ele ter dito que não iria também, Gina também queria deixar tudo para trás e seguir Harry,mas o próprio não permitiu que ela deixasse a escola dizendo que precisava dela em um lugar seguro, ou então ele não conseguiria se concentrar.

Os três não conseguiam ficar sozinhos em muito tempo e quando conseguiam logo aparecia alguém para ficar por perto como se os vigiasse.O que Harry acreditava ser verdade.

Não houve reuniões nos dias que se passaram,apenas aparições e informações que, às vezes, pareciam iguais umas as outras.

No entanto,um dia enquanto almoçavam um Lupin desesperado surgiu da lareira pedindo ajuda.

Os Lobisomens o haviam ferido gravemente.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry não conseguiu dormir aquela noite,ainda lembrando o grito de dor que Lupin dera antes de cair desacordado no chão e ser levado para o St. Mungus.

Será que era assim que acabava?

Será que perderia o último dos amigos de seu pai?

Harry saiu silenciosamente do quarto com essas perguntas na cabeça.

-Lumus!-Disse assim que fechou a porta e começou a caminhar sem saber para onde ia.

Seu peito doía,algo estava sendo esmagado dentro dele.

Lembrava-se de Tonks chorar angustiada ao lado de Lupin,parecia que ele já estava morto.Via a dor que ela sentia.Via a dor que todos sentiam.Não sabia o que fazer.

Não conseguia mais pensar.

Tinha que se controlar,não se mostrar abalado na frente dos outros,mas ali,sozinho,na escura e fria casa de seu padrinho ele não pôde evitar.Apoiou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão se sentindo exausto,perdido,derrotado,vazio e sem chance alguma de continuar.

Não sentia nem forças para se levantar e dizer a todos que estava tudo bem,não sabia se conseguiria continuar a fingir.

Não sabia o que poderia acontecer para que se sentisse motivado.

Porque pensando bem,ele não tinha direção certa,não sabia o que fazer ou por onde começar,ele estava perdido.

Ele precisava se encontrar!

-Por favor mãe,pai,Sirius,Dumbledore,me ajudem!Eu preciso de ajuda!Qualquer coisa por favor!Me ajudem!

De repente,ele sentiu algo erguer seu rosto,mas não havia ninguém lá e assim como veio, a sensação foi embora deixando seus olhos olharem diretamente para a porta a sua frente.

* * *

Capítulo mais que especial! 

Eu precisava fazer algum tipo de homenagem aos pais de Harry no dia das bruxas e...fiz!

Eu chorei escrevendo a primeira parte!

Foi bem difícil escrever esse capítulo,eu o evitei até dia 29,mas dia 30 tive que escrever para colocá-lo no ar no dia das bruxas.

Ele está em Godric's Hollow no dia das bruxas e os próximos capítulos e até mesmo esse, vão contar qual foi a seqüência de fatos que não apenas atrasou a ida dele como a tornou bem mais urgente.

As partes que estão entre **H...P** pertencem a capítulos que ainda estão por vir.São lembranças de Harry do que aconteceu.

Desculpe se ficou confuso,mas eu precisei fazer isso.

Eu preciso pedir desculpas,mas nesse capítulo não vou responder os comentários individualmente é que,eu sei que é uma tremenda bobagem,mas eu acabei de escrever a primeira parte e ainda to meio abalada,não to conseguindo raciocinar direito,também lembrei de umas coisas tristes e fiquei imaginando se eu acho difícil perder o pai com 18 anos,imagina perder pai e mãe com 1,ai desculpem!To sendo dramática eu sei! Mas a vida do Harry é tão triste!

Agradeço imensamente a Alicia e a Bruna.Só fiquei um pouco triste por só ter dois comentários,mas fazer o que,né?

Aliás tenho que dizer que fui impulsiva em boa parte do capítulo,por exemplo eu não tinha planejado a reação da Mione,quando eu vi já tava rindo depois de escrever a cena.Acho que ela quis realizar o desejo daqueles que sentiram falta da quebra de nariz no capítulo anterior.Por isso,ela realizou o desejo da Alicia.

Prolonguei-me no comentário,desculpem,já to indo,mas preciso pedir para que comentem mais,se não eu fico desanimada e não consigo escrever direito!

Então,comentem bastante.

Eu necessito de incentivo,especialmente depois desse capítulo!

Bjs e Tchauzinho!


	10. RAB

**R.A.B.**

Harry ficou alguns segundos parado olhando a porta até finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca sem fazer nenhum som ao ler a placa onde estava escrito R.A.B.

Foi então que ele se lembrou de uma conversa há dois anos:

"-Morreu.Um idiota...juntou-se aos Comensais da Morte".

"-Ele foi morto por um auror?

-Oh, não.Ele foi morto por Voldemort.Ou por ordens de Voldemort,o que é mais provável;duvido que Régulo tenha se tornado bastante importante para ser morto por Voldemort em pessoa.Pelo que descobri depois de sua morte,ele acompanhou o movimento até certo ponto,então entrou em pânico com o que lhe pediam para fazer e tentou recuar.Bem,ninguém simplesmente entrega um pedido de demissão a Voldemort.É um serviço para a vida toda."

Parece que Sirius estava enganado em algumas partes,pensou Harry.

Régulo deve ter descoberto sobre as horcruxes e isso para Voldemort com certeza foi importante.

Duvidava que ele iria contar a alguém sobre isso,mas...sim,Harry lembrava de outra coisa:

"E então eu me pergunto,mas como é que vocês podem ter acreditado que eu não me reergueria?Vocês,que conheciam as providências que eu tomara,há muito tempo,para me proteger da morte humana?Vocês que tiveram provas da imensidão do meu poder,na época em que fui mais poderoso do que qualquer bruxo vivente?"

Sim!

Voldemort se gabou com seus comensais sobre seu poder,sobre seu plano de se livrar da morte,mas será que ele havia sido tão imprudente assim?

Será que o grande Lord das Trevas não havia pensado na possibilidade de ser traído?

É claro que ele deve ter pensado,por isso algo não está se encaixando.

Então uma lembrança mais recente veio a sua memória:

"Naturalmente,Lúcio não sabia o que era aquele diário"

Lúcio não sabia!

Mas então como Régulo saberia?

Ele era mais importante que Malfoy no círculo de Voldemort?

Harry achava difícil de acreditar.

Voldemort deixou o diário com Lúcio,devia confiar nele o suficiente para isso.

Algo estava faltando e Harry não sabia se um dia descobriria o que era.Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza:

Encontrara o R.A.B.!

Encontrara a pessoa que roubou a Horcrux e agora poderia saber,poderia seguir em frente.

Tinha por onde começar sua jornada.

E ali,sentado no chão, em frente à porta do quarto do irmão de Sirius, a única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e agradecer pelo sinal que lhe deram.

Pois sabia que o seu pedido de ajuda tinha sido atendido.

-Obrigado!

Foi o que disse antes de respirar fundo,levantar-se e voltar para o quarto.Hermione teria um ataque por não ter descoberto antes.

* * *

-Rony,acorda!-Disse sacudindo o amigo.

-Unn...ah..unn

Foi a única resposta que ele conseguiu,então resolveu dizer mesmo assim:

-R.A.B. é o irmão do Sirius!

-O QUE?-Gritou Rony pulando da cama sem perceber e caindo no chão pelo movimento repentino.

Harry se esforçou para não rir!

-Fala baixo!Quer que todo mundo acorde?

-Mas você da uma notícia dessas e quer que eu reaja como?

-Não sei Rony,mas temos que investigar isso agora.

-Você ta brincando né?-Perguntou o olhando como se fosse louco.-Investigar agora,no meio da madrugada?

-E quer que a gente faça isso quando?-Perguntou impaciente.-Depois do almoço para todos ficarem nos perguntando coisas impossíveis de serem respondidas?

-Ah é!-Disse depois de pensar um pouco.-E a Mione?

-Não sei se é bom chamá-la!-Falou Harry preocupado.-Vim te buscar porque acho que nós dois podemos procurar mais rápido do que se eu fizesse isso sozinho.

-Mas a Mione nos ajudaria mais,não é?-Falou Rony sem entender.

-Sim,mas...Ela dorme no quarto com a Gina!Como vamos falar com a Mione sem que ela perceba?

-Da minha irmã cuida você,mas acho que Mione não nos perdoaria se não contássemos a ela agora mesmo.

Respirando resignado,Harry admitiu que era verdade.

* * *

Ele abriu a porta com todo o cuidado que conseguiu e sem conseguir enxergar muita coisa entrou no quarto na ponta dos pés.Viu o contorno de duas camas e se aproximou.Em uma viu os indiscutíveis,mesmo em um lugar quase sem luz,fios vermelhos que ele adorava acariciar,então se dirigiu até a outra cama e tapou a boca da amiga que imediatamente acordou assustada.

Fez um gesto para que se silenciasse e ela concordou.

Olharam para a cama ao lado e viram a garota ruiva ainda dormindo.

Harry fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela saísse do quarto e ela entendeu.

Ele olhou a ruiva uns instantes enquanto a amiga se cobria com um casaco e saíram os dois do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Mas se tivessem olhado veriam olhos castanhos que se abriram assim que a dona deles ouviu os passos se afastando,pareciam tristes,magoados,excluídos!

* * *

Enquanto se encaminhavam ao quarto de Régulo Black,Harry narrou a seus amigos seus pensamentos sobre o assunto aos sussurros e os dois tiveram que concordar que tinha alguma coisa faltando na história.

Assim que chegaram em frente à porta,Hermione,para a surpresa dos outros dois,soltou um palavrão e disse:

-Estava tão eu não percebi antes?

-Mione,acalme-se!-Disse Rony envolvendo os ombros dela com um braço.

-Rony tem razão!-Disse Harry.-Nenhum de nós havia dado valor algum ao Régulo.

Logo os três entraram no quarto e Harry percebeu algumas diferenças para o quarto de seu padrinho,os móveis pareciam maiores e mais sombrios,sem contar que havia muitos mais livros do que no quarto de Sirius.

-O que nós procuramos?-Perguntou o ruivo.

Harry olhou para todo o quarto antes de dizer:

-Não tenho idéia!

-Reconfortante!-Disse Rony.

Hermione riu e falou:

-Acha que ele esconderia o medalhão aqui?

-Não sei!-Disse Harry.- Sirius nos disse que ele era o filho favorito,devia ser mimado,então não acredito que ele tenha levado para outro lugar.-Respirou profundamente continuou.-Mas não tenho idéia de como ele pode ter conseguido pegar o horcrux e sair vivo de lá se nem Dumbledore conseguiu ter forças.

Os amigos ficaram calados,mas logo Mione quebrou o silencio:

-Acho que devemos começar a procurar,se acharmos algo suspeito...

-Mione!É uma mansão de uma família partidária das trevas!-Disse Rony impaciente.-Tudo é suspeito!

Dessa vez Harry riu e ela disse:

-Então é melhor ser mais específica:se virmos algo suspeito que tenha o símbolo de sonserina,nós vemos o que fazer.

Eles se puseram a procurar.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte,os três pareciam zumbis na mesa do café da manhã e Gina deu muita risada quando a cabeça de Rony tombou para frente e caiu no cereal.

Os outros perguntavam o motivo e eles deram respostas vagas:

-Insônia coletiva!-Respondeu Harry.-Não conseguia dormir e resolvi importunar os dois!

-Pois fez muito mal!-Disse Gina.-Se tivesse me acordado teríamos feito coisas bem mais interessantes,tenho certeza.

Hermione riu,Rony ficou bem acordado e Harry só sorriu de leve antes de levantar e dizer:

-Vou subir e ver se descanso mais um pouco!

-Quer que eu te acompanhe?-Perguntou Gina com olhar inocente que fez Harry quase aceitar,quase!

-Não precisa!Pode tirar férias de mim por um dia.-Depois ele se virou para os dois amigos e disse:-Vocês vêm ou preferem tirar férias de mim também?

Os dois se levantaram e o seguiram para cima,enquanto os que ficaram na cozinha tinham certeza de que a última coisa que eles fariam seria descansar.

* * *

-O que você fez?-Perguntou Rony ao ver Hermione lançar um feitiço na porta depois de entrarem no quarto.

-Eu deixei imperturbável!-Respondeu.-Não queremos orelhas extensíveis queremos?

-Fez bem!-Disse Harry enquanto se sentava confortavelmente na cama.

-Eu estou quebrado!-Disse Rony sentando na dele.-E o pior:não descobrimos nada!

Hermione que havia sentado ao lado dele falou:

-Descobrimos que o nome do meio dele é Alfardo,como o tio que ajudou Sirius e não está mais na árvore genealógica dos Black.

-É!-Disse Rony.-E em que isso ajuda?

-Em nada!-Confessou Hermione.-Nenhum sinal de serpentes no quarto!

-Talvez não esteja necessariamente no quarto, a casa é grande,ele pode ter colocado em qualquer lugar,se é que ele guardou e teremos sorte se não tivermos jogado fora na arrumação de dois anos atrás.

-Ei!-Disse rony se levantando de repente e assustando os outros dois.-Nós não achamos um camafeu que ninguém conseguiu abrir?

Os outros dois se olharam e logo os três estavam descendo as escadas.

* * *

-Devia estar aqui!-Falou Harry um pouco nervoso olhando através das portas de vidro do armário.-Sirius não jogou fora eu tenho certeza!-Passou as mãos no cabelo e sentou-se em um sofá apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

-Mãe,a senhora tem certeza que não o viu?-Perguntou Rony a Sra. Weasley pela terceira vez consecutiva.

-Já disse que não!

-Por que estão preocupados com um medalhão qualquer?-Perguntou Sr. Weasley desconfiado.

Mas antes que alguém respondesse,Harry levantou-se de um salto e perguntou:

-Mundungo devolveu o que roubou daqui?

-Algumas coisas,mas não tudo.-Moody respondeu.-Dumbledore o fez devolver,mas parece que certas coisas ele já tinha vendido.

-Se eu soubesse o que sei naquele dia,teria impedido ele com um feitiço.-Falou sem se importar em quem estava ouvindo.

-E o que você sabe garoto?-Perguntou Moody com os dois olhos fixos nele.

Harry olhou para ele e respondeu:

-Sei que preciso visitar Mundungo em Azkaban!

Quase todos o olharam, horrorizados.Gina pareceu preocupada.Rony e Harry trocaram olhares enquanto Hermione subia rapidamente a escada.

Assim que ela desceu viram que estava com as capas dos três e finalmente alguém se pronunciou com palavras:

-Vocês não podem fazer isso!-Disse a Sra. Weasley.

-Então observe!-Disse Harry antes de aparatar seguido de Rony e Hermione.

* * *

Realmente ser Harry Potter servia para mais coisas do que ele imaginava.Eles foram para o ministério e o próprio ministro quis acompanhá-los até Azkaban,mesmo sem entender bem o motivo para eles quererem visitar tanto alguém lá dentro,já que Scrimgeour ofereceu tirar Mundungo de lá para que pudessem conversar no ministério mesmo,mas Harry fora bem claro:

-Quero vê-lo lá!Lalau foi libertado,pois era inocente,Mundungo...tem que pagar por alguns crimes antes de sair!

O ministro não perguntou mais nada e disse que eles deveriam seguir para fora do ministério.

-Não há nada que leve até lá?-Perguntou Mione interessada.

-Não é um lugar onde se possa aparatar ou ter lareira!Os prisioneiros poderiam usar para fugir,especialmente agora sem os dementadores por lá.-Scrimgeour tremeu um pouco nessa parte e continuou.-Temos que ir andando,mas não se preocupe,não é longe!

* * *

Duas quadras depois eles pararam em frente a um terreno baldio,sem nenhuma identificação de vida,não havia sinais de paredes para atravessar e nem de uma cabine telefônica.Harry ficou curioso para saber o que estava por vir.

Scrimgeour seguiu pelo terreno e os três se olharam antes de segui-lo.

Quando já estavam a alguns metros da rua, ele pisou no que Harry identificou como uma lata de refrigerante amassada e eles viram o chão se abrir como se tivesse uma janela.

O ministro entrou e pareceu descer uma escada e os três jovens se olharam antes de segui-lo.

Enquanto desciam a escada se viam em um lugar escuro e frio.Logo o chão que estava acima deles se fechou e tochas se acenderam enquanto eles avançavam pela escada.

Inúmeros degraus a frente eles se viram em uma sala,também iluminada por tochas e as paredes lembraram a Harry as de Hogwarts.O lugar era frio e mal iluminado,no lado oposto de onde estavam tinha um corredor escuro e perto dele havia um balcão onde um bruxo mal encarado estava os olhando.

-Queremos ver o prisioneiro Mundungo Fletcher.

O bruxo, que Harry achou ser um auror,acenou e tocou um pequeno sino que estava sobre a mesa.

Harry e Hermione se olharam reconhecendo o método trouxa de filmes.

Outro auror apareceu e depois de falar com o primeiro disse:

-Acompanhem-me!

Eles o seguiram pelo corredor escuro que também tinha tochas que se acendiam enquanto passavam.

Aquele lugar estava causando em Harry uma estranha sensação de familiaridade com as masmorras da escola que ele tanto amava e que não iria mais voltar,o que o fez lembrar que em três dias as aulas começariam,para poucos alunos,disse McGonagall,mas começariam.

Chegaram a uma bifurcação,um corredor escuro para a esquerda e um mais claro à direita.

-Sigam nesse corredor e aguardem um momento!-Disse o auror indicando o corredor iluminado e seguindo pelo escuro,para buscar o preso,pensou Harry.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor que o homem havia indicado e chegaram a uma sala que tinha uma porta gradeada,comum nas prisões, a sala uma mesa e algumas cadeiras em volta.

Minutos depois o auror chegava acompanhando um Mundungo ainda mais desengonçado que o normal e com menos vestígios dos fios ruivos.

Assim que ele olhou seus convidados ficou pálido,muito mais do que já estava.

-Poderiam nos deixar a sós?-Perguntou Harry.

Instantes depois o ministro e o auror estavam longe da sala.

-Mundungo, estamos aqui por um assunto sério!-Começou Harry.

-Eu não queria Harry,juro!-Disse o homem se ajoelhando.-Não queria prejudicá-lo eu nem sei bem..mas o que quer que eu tenha feito...-Disse o homem quase chorando.

-Eu só quero saber uma coisa!-Disse Harry ignorando o momento de auto piedade.-Você vendeu um medalhão que não pôde ser aberto e que tirou da casa do...da minha casa?-Perguntou Harry de maneira firme.

Mundungo olhou para ele ainda ajoelhado e pareceu pensar antes de dizer:

-Lembro de ter vendido em Hogsmeade,naquele dia,mas eu juro que...

Mas antes que ele começasse com a lamúria outra vez Harry perguntou:

-Para quem você vendeu?

Ele pareceu sincero ao responder:

-Na verdade eu não lembro,mas acho que foi no três vassouras ou no Cabeça de Javali,vendi algumas peças naquele dia e não lembro dessa em especial,quer dizer não tinha uma marca nem nada,então não valia muito,mas eu fui primeiro no Cabeça de Javali,o dono de lá sempre sabe o que acontece,ele deve saber.-Então ele piscou e olhou interessado para os três.-Mas porquê o interesse em um objeto quase sem valor?

-Era importante para Sirius e dou mais valor aos sentimentos que ao dinheiro do meu padrinho.

Conhecendo a fama do garoto ele não duvidou.

Hermione seguiu pelo corredor para chamar o auror.

-Se eu achar o medalhão te tiro daqui!-Falou Harry para o homem já de pé.

Ele o olhou interessado e perguntou:

-E se não encontrar?

Harry o olhou por um instante antes de responder:

-É melhor torcer pros dementadores não voltarem!-Falou calmamente,logo depois o auror chegou e levou Mundungo de volta a cela,enquanto os quatro saíam daquele lugar.

* * *

Já era noite e eles estavam na sede da Ordem.Todos fizeram perguntas que na maioria não foram respondidas.

Rony e Harry já estavam deitados quando o ruivo falou o que estava o incomodando desde a saída de Azkaban:

-Você me assustou,Harry!

-Do que está falando?-Perguntou o moreno preocupado.

-O que disse ao Mundungo.-Falou virando-se de lado para poder encarar o melhor amigo.-Pareceu que o havia ameaçado!

Harry abaixou os olhos e depois voltou a encará-lo para dizer calmamente:

-Não foi uma ameaça.Só quero deixá-lo lá mais um pouco para que aprenda alguma lição,mas se eu não achar o medalhão e ele ainda estiver inteiro,pode ser que eu não viva para soltá-lo.

Virou-se de costas para o amigo que sentiu uma imensa vontade de gritar.

* * *

Dia primeiro de Setembro,nem de perto havia o animo dos outros anos para a ida até Hogwarts,o expresso tinha tão poucos alunos que podiam ficar um em cada cabine que ainda sobraria lugar.

Harry,Rony e Hermione se organizaram para esse dia.Iriam no expresso para Hogsmeade tentar encontrar o comprador do camafeu.Ninguém entendia o súbito interesse dos três pelo objeto,mas quando Harry disse que não deveriam falar sobre o assunto com ninguém, todos respeitaram.

Os quatro amigos entraram no primeiro vagão disponível que acharam.

Todos que passavam por Harry o olhavam com intensidade,até que uma garota olhou com tal intensidade que Gina ameaçou enfeitiçá-la e ela se afastou rapidinho.

A ruiva estava um pouco chateada,disse que sentiria saudades dos três naquele ano e pediu que eles se lembrassem de visitá-la pelo menos,pediu tanto e tão fervorosamente que Harry teve que prometer que tentariam aparecer por lá algumas vezes.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um grande beijo que fez Rony virar o rosto para a janela.

A porta da cabine se abriu e por ela entraram Luna e Neville que os cumprimentaram.

Logo que sentaram Luna já disse:

-Vai ser estranho esse ano sem Dumbledore não acham?

Então o peito de Harry se apertou de uma forma tão profunda e dolorosa que ele nada disse e mais nada ouviu a viagem inteira pensando que nunca mais Hogwarts ouviria o bom mago dar as boas vindas aos alunos!

* * *

Foi uma viagem longa,Rony explicou a Luna e Neville que os três não voltariam a Hogwarts aquele ano por que tinham "outras coisas a fazer".

Parecendo perceber que o assunto era delicado,eles nada perguntaram,apenas ofereceram apoio incondicional se precisassem.

Logo que saíram do trem perceberam que algo estava muito diferente.

Não se ouviam os gritos de Hagrid para os alunos do primeiro ano,afinal,não haveria alunos de primeiro ano daquela vez e isso só fez o coração de Harry apertar mais.Logo os três se despediram dos amigos que embarcaram na carruagem e Harry sentiu um monstro bem vivo reaparecer em seu estomago quando Dino pegara a mesma carruagem e os quatro se foram, guiados pelos testrálios.

Os três seguiram a pé até a sua primeira parada na caça ao medalhão:Cabeça de Javali.

* * *

O lugar parecia abandonado.

Estava mais sombrio do que sempre e isso era algo realmente assustador como frisou Rony sussurrando aos outros dois.

Eles ergueram a varinha e olharam para todos os lados,sem saber o que estava por vir,sem saber o que poderiam esperar.

Ouviram um barulho de um guincho assustado e Harry logo reconheceu.

Apontou a varinha para o lugar de onde viera o som,mas foi Hermione que fez o feitiço que fez aparecer à frente deles o animago ilegal Pedro,mais conhecido como Rabicho.

Apavorado com as três varinhas apontadas para si,sem ter nenhuma a mão ele procurava uma saída com os olhos miúdos,sem sucesso algum.

-Que sorte encontrá-lo rabicho.-Disse Harry bem calmo.-Ou seria azar?-Perguntou parecendo indeciso,logo deu de ombros e continuou.-Na verdade os dois não?Sorte para mim e azar para você!-Sorriu.

-O que você quer de mim?-Perguntou tremendo.

-Primeiro uma resposta:o feitiço fidelius ainda funciona sobre a casa dos meus pais?

Rabicho pareceu mais apavorado ainda e seus olhos passaram a percorrer o lugar mais avidamente.

-RESPONDA!-Gritou Rony.-RESPONDA OU EU TE AZARO MALDITO!-Hermione o olhou preocupada,mas manteve a varinha erguida.

-Não toda!-Respondeu.

-Como assim?-Perguntou Mione franzindo a testa.

-A parte demolida pode ser vista por todos,mas a inteira só quem ouvir o endereço do fiel pode saber.-Respondeu tremendo mais.

-O que nos leva a segunda coisa que quero de você!-Disse Harry ainda mais calma.-O endereço.

Rabicho tremeu e deu um passo para trás,resmungando algo.

-Não posso!Ele não quer que saiba!

-Voldemort não é?-Perguntou Harry se aproximando e deixando o animago ainda mais apavorado.

-O Lord das trevas não aceita insubordinação!

-É,eu sei!-Disse Harry.-Mas você ainda me deve a sua vida,ou esqueceu que o salvei no meu terceiro ano!

Rabicho guinchou caindo ajoelhado ao chão em total desespero.

-Não por favor,não!

Harry não pareceu se abalar e disse em um sussurro:

-Me pague a dívida agora que eu posso apenas levá-lo a Azkaban,ou então posso experimentar em você o Avada kedavra que vou lançar em seu querido Lord das trevas.

Rabicho gritou em agonia e disse por fim:

-Rua dos Lírios,número sete!

-Sete?-Disse Harry um pouco impressionado por sua chantagem ter dado certo.-Número sete tem certeza?-Pergunta com dificuldade de aceitar esse número.

O animago apenas afirmou em um aceno frenético.

Rony e Hermione que pareciam tão assustados quanto Harry apenas olharam o amigo enquanto esse se restabelecia e dizia:

-Pois bem,então eu o levo a Azkaban e se esse não for o endereço verdadeiro,eu ainda vou poder experimentar em você minha maldição!

Rabicho guinchou outra vez.

-É o endereço verdadeiro!-Disse uma outra voz que vinha de trás deles.Os três olharam para ver quem era e rabicho se aproveitou para fugir se transformando em rato,mas nenhum deles prestou atenção,pois olhavam a figura da pessoa que disse:-Eu já estive lá!-E olhando para os olhos de Harry completou:-Naquela Noite!

* * *

Oi Gente!

Demorei um pouquinho,mas acho que valeu a pena esperar não?

Comentem dizendo se valeu ou não ta legal?

Devo dizer que esse capítulo foi fácil de escrever e pode não estar tão bom,porque eu o escrevi das 21:30 até a 1 hora da manhã,por isso devem me desculpar se tiver erros de digitação também,mas eu to morrendo de sono.Eu programei esse capítulo desde antes de escrever o outro e sei que ele está cheio de informações,mas é porque a partir de agora a vida do Harry vai ser muito atribulada mesmo!

Devo confessar uma coisa,sou um fracasso para escolher nomes,por isso a rua da casa saiu com esse nome,mas o que importa mesmo é a história.Por falar em nomes eu to usando todos os nomes da tradução da Lia.Quando eu li o Alfardo no livro, eu quase tive um treco,mas já ouvi nomes piores.

Agora vamos aos coments:

_Vaniii:_Que bom que continua gostando!Obrigado por comentar!

_Luiz:_Fico feliz que tenha gostado!Espero que continue gostando!

_Alicia Spinet:_Espero que você tenha entendido e se não,mais pra frente vai entender tudinho.Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo.Quanto ao Lupin,bom nos próximos capítulos vc vai saber mais,nesse não deu para colocá-lo,mas se vc notar nem Tonks apareceu.Ainda não pude ler muitas fics,to meio sem tempo,vestibular é algo que não desejo nem pro meu pior inimigo,mas até minhas melhores amigas passam por isso então...o que eu posso fazer?Espero que continue acompanhando a história.Bjs!Muito obrigada por comentar!

Antes que eu esqueça,tem umas passagens no início do capítulo dos livros 4,5 e 6,não nessa ordem.Eu tirei deles para identificar o que se passava pela cabeça do Harry.

Bom, acho que é só isso tudo!

Ah claro!

Comentem bastante!

Bjs e tchauzinho!


	11. Para Outro Quer Emprestar

**...Para Outro Quer Emprestar**

-Eh...Desculpe,mas...o que o senhor tem a ver com isso?-Perguntou Rony sem entender.

-Muito meu jovem!-Respondeu o senhor que eles reconheceram como o dono do local onde estavam.-Eu tenho muito a ver com isso!

-Qual é seu nome afinal?-Perguntou Hermione,mas antes que o homem falasse,Harry disse:

-Abefort Dumbledore!-Os amigos o olharam com espanto.-Moody me mostrou uma foto da Ordem onde ele aparecia,eu o reconheci,mas não lembrava de onde,até agora!

-Exatamente,Potter!-Disse o homem mais velho.Por acaso teve alguma outra pista?

-O senhor se parece com o professor Dumbledore e...-Harry riu de leve antes de continuar.-Sempre que entro aqui sinto cheiro de cabras!

O outro fechou a cara.

-Então meu querido irmão ficava contando coisas sobre mim aos alunos!

-Na verdade,isso não é importante!-Disse Harry sério de repente.-Você disse que esteve na casa de meus pais!

O irmão de Alvo dumbledore ficou extremamente parecido com ele mostrando a expressão cansada que usou naquele instante,logo ele foi até uma mesa e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

-Sentem-se!-Falou firme.-Não é uma história breve!

Os três se olharam e olharam para trás só se dando conta agora que Rabicho havia fugido,mas nenhum deles se importou no momento,tinham outras coisas em mente.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras restantes da mesa em que Abefort se encontrava e Harry logo perguntou:

-O que Rabicho fazia aqui em primeiro lugar?

-Me vigiando!-Respondeu simplesmente.-Posso não ser um bruxo famoso e poderoso,mas sou irmão de um assim!-Parecia um pouco amargo ao falar.

-Disse que esteve lá naquela noite!-Falou Harry sentindo algo no peito.-Que noite?-Perguntou já tendo idéia da resposta.

-31 de Outubro de 1981!-Mione e Rony olhavam preocupados para Harry.

-Por que estava lá?

-Era meu dever!-Respondeu.-Eu precisava vigiar sua casa e se qualquer coisa acontecesse a você ou seus pais deveria contar a meu irmão o mais rápido possível.

-Nem tão rápido!-Resmungou Rony,levando uma cotovelada de Mione no mesmo instante,nenhum dos outros dois ligou.

Harry estava surpreso,mas nem tanto,sabia que Dumbledore devia ter colocado alguém lá,mas...

-Você sabia quem era o fiel do segredo?

-Não!-Respondeu rápido.-Quero que entenda garoto que meu irmão me passou um bilhete onde seu pai havia lhe dito estar escrito o endereço,nenhum de nós dois sabia quem havia escrito.Ele disse que ninguém deveria saber de minha presença lá!Nem os Potter,por isso junto do bilhete me deu a capa.

Rony e Mione, que olhavam Harry, viraram tão rápido os pescoços para olhar Abefort que foram ouvidos dois estalos.

-A capa de invisibilidade do meu pai!-Disse Harry aparentemente calmo.

-Sim!Alvo pegou com seu pai sem dizer pra que era e me deu,depois daquela noite eu a devolvi a ele,mas ele não pôde devolver por motivos óbvios.

Harry simplesmente acenou concordando.

Um breve silencio se instalou no lugar,até Harry quebrá-lo:

-Pode me dizer...O que aconteceu?-Ainda calmo,ele olhava o irmão do homem que vira morrer.

-Só estava esperando você me pedir.-Respondeu calmo também.-Tem certeza que quer ouvir?

-Sim!-Respondeu firme.

Os amigos mantiveram o silencio.

-Por onde começar...

Harry começou a lembrar das vozes e dos sons que ouviu no terceiro ano quando os dementadores se aproximaram dele,não entendeu o motivo,mas pensou que a partir dali aquilo teria uma seqüência na mente dele,melhor do que as vozes embaralhadas e as frases confusas e soltas que ouvia em alguns pesadelos.

-Eu estava lá!Debaixo da capa,era noite do dia das bruxas,mas eu não quis comemorar,naquela época,poucos queriam festas,mas seus pais...eles fizeram um jantar especial,lembro de ter ido invisível até a janela e olhar,vocês três estavam na sala,sua mãe te tinha nos braços e o rodopiava brincando.

Harry começou a formar imagens na sua cabeça.

-Mas eu me afastei,fui para o outro lado da rua fiquei atrás de alguns arbustos,mesmo invisível nossos instintos reagem assim,como se precisássemos nos camuflar.Quando me virei para voltar a olhar sua casa foi que eu vi!

Ele parou um momento e abaixou os olhos,Harry não os desviara.

-Eu o vi chegar!A capa esvoaçando,tentei me mover,mas não pude,não consegui.Ele estava perto da porta e eu ouvi Tiago gritar,não sei bem o que.

"_Lílian,leve Harry e vá!É ele!Vá!Corra!Eu o atraso..."_

-De repente ele abriu a porta,foi angustiante ouvir a risada dele!

_Os ruídos de alguém saindo aos tropeços de uma sala...uma porta se escancarando-uma gargalhada aguda..._

-Logo depois vi uma luz verde e soube que ele estava morto.E então Você-sabe-quem foi até o quarto,eu não sei o que aconteceu lá...

"_Harry não!Harry não!Por favor...farei qualquer coisa..."_

"_Afaste-se,Afaste-se,menina..."_

"_O Harry não,o Harry não,por favor o Harry não!"_

"_Afaste-se,sua tola...afaste-se,agora..."_

"_O Harry não,por favor não,me leve,me mate no lugar dele..."_

"_Harry não!Por favor...tenha piedade...tenha piedade..."_

-Só sei que depois vi a luz verde e parte da casa desmoronar assim que uma coisa,como um espectro,saiu de lá de dentro.Quando eu notei que tinha acabado eu ainda fiquei lá um tempo,sem conseguir me mover,até entrar e ver o que havia acontecido com seus pais e com você!Os vi mortos,seu pai na sala,perto do corredor,sua mãe no quarto,perto de seu berço.E você menino...ah você...você sobreviveu...

E nessa hora ele voltou a olhar nos olhos de Harry,como se esperasse alguma coisa da parte dele,mas nada veio.

-Eu o levei até uma parte da casa que não estava sobre fidelius,uma parte um pouco demolida,não podia te tirar da casa.Não sabia o que fazer,não queria deixar você sozinho!Era só um bebê,um bebê com uma cicatriz estranha na testa,ah...eu fui o primeiro que a vi e quando eu a vi não consegui mais ficar lá,me assustei muito,nunca havia visto algo assim.Desaparatei e aparatei aqui e fui correndo até Hogwarts,contei o que sabia a alvo e ele mandou Hagrid buscá-lo na mesma hora.-Ele parou e suspirou abaixando os olhos novamente.-Acho que nunca o vi tão determinado quanto naquela noite.-Ele voltou a olhar Harry.-Ele quis te proteger menino,ele quis cuidar de você e escreveu uma carta para sua tia pedindo que o acolhesse e criasse,a última que ele lhe mandaria ele me disse.

Só então Harry se pronunciou:

-Como assim última?

-Ele lhe mandou algumas cartas antes.-Respondeu hesitante.-Mas eu nunca soube para que ele escrevia.

-Ele nunca me disse nada,nem ela!-Harry disse pensativo.

-Bom,disse tudo que sabia!-disse se levantando.-Espero que ajude em alguma coisa,Alvo me disse que um dia precisaria lhe contar isso,mas...você sabe como ele é...ou melhor,era.

Outro breve silencio se seguiu a essas palavras até que ele voltou a dizer:

-Fiquem aqui essa noite!Não são as melhores acomodações,mas já está tarde para irem.Vou trazer algo para comerem devem estar famintos,depois os levo a seus quartos.-disse já se retirando.

-ESPERE!-Gritou Hermione de repente,como se saísse de um transe.-Precisamos lhe perguntar outra coisa.

-Diga!

-No ano passado,quando viemos visitar Hogsmeade,encontramos Mundungo e gostaríamos de saber se ele vendeu algum medalhão aqui.-Disse Hermione.

Abefort a olhou atentamente e depois semicerrou os olhos pensando.

-Aqui ele vendeu duas taças com o brasão da família Black,mas foi só isso!

-Obrigada!-Disse Mione.

Ele se retirou para pegar algo para os três comerem e Harry disse:

-Obrigado!Tinha esquecido disso!

-Tudo bem!Eu também quase esqueci.-Disse o olhando compreensiva.

-Agora sabemos que ele vendeu no Três Vassouras.-Disse Rony.

Outro silêncio se instalou,um mais incomodo dessa vez.

Abefort trouxe algumas coisas para que eles comessem e logo se retirou para "arrumar seus quartos" foi o que disse.

-Por que Rabicho relutou tanto a contar o endereço?-Perguntou Rony sem tocar na comida.

-Voldemort deve estar fazendo alguma coisa naquele lugar.-Respondeu Harry.

-Pode ser,mas...-Hermione parou pensativa.-Eu estava pensando.-falou querendo mudar o assunto.-A capa não era pro Snape afinal.

Harry sorriu e disse olhando o copo que segurava:

-É!Acho que eu fiquei meio paranóico vendo o nome dele em tudo!

Outro silêncio.

Os três permaneceram sem se encarar nem comer nada.

Abefort voltou depois de um tempo e eles o seguiram para seus quartos,Hermione e Rony entraram,mas Harry foi chamado pelo mais velho.

-Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais esperta ou inteligente desse mundo,mas sei que meu irmão gostava muito de você e que tinha motivos para isso!-Harry abaixou os olhos.-Ele não gostaria que fizesse o que está fazendo.-Harry voltou a olhá-lo com interesse.

-E o que eu estou fazendo?

Abefort o olhou mais firmemente e disse:

-Está se fechando!-Vendo que Harry não tinha entendido ele continuou.-Esconder suas emoções não vai lhe fazer bem!Não fazia a ele!-Completou sussurrando.

Harry o viu se virar e se afastar alguns passos,até que falou:

-Meus pêsames!

Ele virou-se de volta e disse:

-Pra você também,menino!Pra você também!

Ele então foi e Harry entrou no quarto.

Viu Rony deitado e não pôde deixar de perceber que ele olhava o teto fixamente.Não trocaram palavras até que Harry também se deitou,olhou o teto e perguntou:

-O que?

Rony olhou para ele sem entender:

-O que o que?

Harry o olhou também.

-O que tem de tão interessante no teto?-Perguntou sorrindo.

O ruivo riu e voltou o olhar para cima.

-É cor de tijolo!-Parou e olhou o amigo que ainda o olhava.-Minha favorita!-Disse irônico.

Harry também riu e os dois voltaram a olhar o teto.

-Vamos ao Três Vassouras amanhã?-Perguntou Rony seriamente.

-É, vamos!-Respondeu sério também.

-E depois Godric's Hollow?

-Não!Tenho que fazer outra coisa antes!

-Vai me contar o que?-Perguntou voltando a sorrir.

-Amanhã quando estivermos os três juntos!Se não a Mione vai morrer de ciúmes.-Disse rindo também.

Rony riu,se apoiou no cotovelo e olhou para o amigo que fez o mesmo.

-Você não está evitando sua casa, está?-Perguntou brincando.

Harry ficou sério novamente e respondeu sem hesitar:

-Estou,Rony!Estou.

O ruivo também esquecendo a brincadeira perguntou:

-Por que?

-Porque depois de ir lá,sinto que não vai ter mais volta.

-É...-Disse Rony vagamente.

-É o que?-Perguntou curioso.

-Acho que nós já não temos volta Harry!

Sem dizer mais nada,voltaram a olhar o teto,sem fome,sem sono e esperando a noite acabar enquanto encaravam o teto cor de tijolo.

Harry não pôde evitar ter seus pensamentos desviados para seus pais e logo para sirius e finalmente para Lupin.

O Lobisomem havia se machucado seriamente, o hospital quase não aceitou tratá-lo.A opinião pública quanto os Lobisomens nunca foram das melhores,com Grayback de lado de Voldemort agora, as coisas tinham piorado.Mas eles aceitaram tratá-lo assim que uma irritada Tonks se pôs a berrar no St. Mungus acordando os pacientes e chamando atenção de vários visitantes.

Agora ele estava lá!

Sendo tratado por pessoas que o discriminam e não se importam com a pessoa apenas com o título,mas Harry não estava tão preocupado,Tonks não havia saído do lado dele e iria cuidar bem de seu professor.

Lupin merecia ser feliz e Harry tinha a impressão de que a auror poderia ajudar muito essa felicidade.

-AI!-Gritou Rony pulando da cama.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Harry preocupado.

-Tem uma mola solta!-Respondeu indignado.

Harry riu e logo gritou também.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Rony preocupado agora.

-Na minha também!-Respondeu sorrindo e assim que os dois se olharam se puseram a gargalhar, mas pra eles tudo bem,não iam dormir mesmo.

* * *

Oi!

Eu sei que demorei muito e não tenho perdão,mas...Eu fiz vestibular semana passada e estava como uma louca estudando antes,então me perdoem,mas essa semana eu precisei tirar umas férias.

O capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno,mas acho que o próximo vai compensar.

Espero que tenham gostado dele.

Acho que não preciso dizer que o título desse capítulo é a continuação do título "Quem pega sem Precisar...",mas acabei de dizer.

As coisas vão complicar um pouquinho pro Harry a partir do próximo,quer dizer...vão complicar demais.Eu vou começar a ser má!

Acredito que o próximo não vai demorar tanto,mas eu preciso de incentivo,então se quiserem a história,comentem muito!

Quando vocês comentam e votam, eu fico mais feliz e saio escrevendo.

Bom, acho que o capítulo não ficou muito bom,mas eu espero que gostem,se não gostarem podem dizer que ta uma porcaria,eu vou entender.

Fiquei muito triste por não ter recebido nenhum review no último capítulo,até cheguei a pensar em não publicar mais a história aqui,mas resolvi deixar o aviso pra quem não lembrou ou ficou com preguiça que se vcs não tiverem gostando é só dizer que paro de postar aqui,mas se gostarem comentem,pois eu não tenho como saber sem o review.

Bjs e tchauzinho!


	12. E Aqueles Últimos Dias

**E Aqueles Últimos Dias**

_**E aqueles últimos dias**_

_**Em que por nada podíamos sorrir**_

_**Me pareceram promessas distantes**_

_**De um tempo que estava por vir**_

A visita ao Três Vassouras não foi muito reveladora.

Madame Rosmerta não é o tipo de pessoa que fica vigiando os outros de perto em seu estabelecimento,mas pelo menos eles puderam comer alguma coisa e tomar uma cerveja amanteigada antes de seguir para a casa dos dursleys,lugar onde Harry queria ir para saber sobre as cartas que Dumbledore havia mandado para sua tia.

Consideraram a idéia de passar em Hogwarts,mas hermione logo a diluiu da mente por saber que se fossem acabariam atrasando tudo por mais tempo ainda.

Eles então partiram em direção a Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4.

Harry se perguntava quando, finalmente,ficaria livre de seus tios e primo,o que ele não sabia é que logo se arrependeria por esse pensamento.

* * *

-Como você está?-Perguntou Hermione assim que os três chegaram a frente da casa que Harry pensava que nunca mais veria.

-Bem,mas ainda odeio aparatar!-Disse Harry.

Rony o olhou de lado e Hermione bufou,ele sabia que não era sobre isso que ela falava,mas não sabia o que sentia por voltar ali,só sabia que precisava de informações,qualquer uma.

Eles andaram até a porta e Harry a bateu.

Esperaram um pouco e foram atendidos por um homem incrivelmente gordo e mal encarado.

-MAS O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI MOLEQUE?NÃO TINHA IDO EMBORA PRA SEMPRE?-Berrou da maneira habitual.

Harry apenas sorriu e apontou a varinha:

-Se não nos deixar entrar,vira uma lesma,acredite,nós sabemos como fazer.

Rony riu.Hermione parecia a ponto a fazer o mesmo,tudo porque Valter ficou com o rosto azul e logo se afastou da porta.

Petúnia estava com um avental,também como o habitual e uma cara apavorada pensando se alguém tinha visto ou ouvido eles ali.

"Patético"

Foi tudo que Harry conseguiu pensar.

Ainda bem que estava longe de Duda,já que o garoto estava na escola,mas...

-Ai não!-Sussurrou assim que viu o primo tentando se esconder atrás do sofá,mas o fato de estar maior do que já estivera algum dia lhe impedia de realizar tal ato.

Ele só ficou olhando para a varinha de Harry sem conseguir fazer ou falar nada.

-Bom,já que a família está reunida.-Começou Harry.-Pode me dizer Tia petúnia,o que Dumbledore lhe enviava em cartas?

Agora a mulher ficara assustada,ele tremeu e não conseguiu ficar de pé.O marido a socorreu,mas o filho ainda olhava a varinha de Harry.

-Que história é essa moleque?-Disse Valter.-O que Petúnia poderia ter para falar com aquele vel...-Ele parou, provavelmente, se lembrando da ameaça de Harry há algum tempo.

Harry o olhou mais e firme e voltou a olhar a tia que apenas gaguejou:

-Nã-não era nad-na-nada demais.-Para Harry, pouco convincente.

-Então por que está tremendo?

Ela olhou para o marido e se manteve firme fazendo-o soltá-la.

-Eu...-Começou se ajeitando.-Deve entender que...Bom,sua mãe era minha irmã.

-Como poderia não saber de um dos meus maiores problemas?

Ela apenas o olhou com repreensão assim como Mione.

-Sua mãe era minha irmã,tínhamos o mesmo sangue,apesar dela ser uma aberração.

Harry quase perdeu o controle,quase.

-Então,nossos pais tinham morrido há alguns meses.-Continuou Petúnia.-Acidente de carro.

-Entendi.-Disse Harry.

-Ela estava se sentindo mal por não ter ajudado,mas estava escondida na época e,ela era minha única família além de Valter e Duda.-Os dois aliás a olhavam de queixo caído.Ela fingia não notar.-Mas nós não nos dávamos bem e...eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela,então esse senhor começou a me mandar cartas dizendo que Lily não queria que nada me acontecesse e...-Ela fungou nessa hora.-E que eu deveria me preparar para,se algo acontecesse,receber alguém.-Ela olhou intensamente e completou.-Ou seja,você.

Harry não sabia bem o que dizer ou pensar.

Não tinha motivos para duvidar.

-AAAAHHHHHH!

Eles ouviram alguém gritar na rua e logo se prontificaram.

-FIQUEM AQUI DENTRO!-Gritou Harry saindo da casa.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO DE SAIR COM ESSA COISA NA MÃO TODOS VÃO VER!-Berrava Valter atrás dele.

Mais gritos foram ouvidos e quando Harry chegou lá fora os viu.

Comensais atacavam as pessoas daquela rua e várias casas estavam em chamas.

Os vizinhos dos Dursleys estavam em desespero e os Dursleys já gritavam impropérios.

-ESTUPEFAÇA.

Gritou Harry atingindo um comensal que corria atrás de um senhor já idoso que odiava Harry e sempre quis vê-lo longe dali.

Rony e Hermione o olharam e ele acenou afirmativamente.

Os três se separaram e foram atrás de comensais.

-Então,qual das bestas é você?-Perguntou Harry ao se aproximar de um deles.-Expelliarmos.-Disse antes que ele pudesse reagir e logo lhe lançou Estupefaça outra vez.

-Aguamenti.-Disse jogando água em uma das casas.

Os gritos ao redor dele o estavam perturbando,eram uns trinta comensais e eles estavam torturando muita gente,ele saiu estuporando o máximo que conseguiu,às vezes,seu enfeitiço atingia um trouxa,mas ele não tinha como mirar certo em algumas ocasiões.

Logo um comensal o atingiu com algum feitiço pelas costas e enquanto ele caía gritou:

-É O POTTER!

Macnair.

Foi tudo que Harry conseguiu pensar,antes de ser atingido por um cruciatus.

Mas a dor parou rápido e ele achou estranho,olhou ao redor e notou que a Sra. Figg havia acertado o comensal com uma sacola cheia de comida de gato.

Ele se levantou com uma horrível sensação de tontura e sentindo muita dor nas costas.

Ouviu o grito da tia e se virou para ver Duda ao chão desmaiado e ela sobre ele chorando.

"Não"

Ele pensar antes de lançar uma luz vermelha contra o comensal que havia derrubado o primo,procurou o tio e o viu sendo protegido por Rony que derrubava um comensal,mas estava com um ferimento no ombro.

Voltou a olhar a Sra Figg pronto para tirá-la de lá,mas notou que era tarde demais.

Assim que seu olhar voltou na direção da velha vizinha que amava gatos ele viu ela ser atingida por um feitiço verde e cair ao chão sem vida.

Macnair se levantava e Harry não pensou ao atingi-lo com um estupefaça e amarrá-lo em cordas.

Ouviu estalos e se virou com a varinha em punho,alguns comensais já derrubados e muitos aurors aparatando foi o que conseguiu ver antes de seu olhar bater no corpo da velha senhora outra vez e sentir a tontura se aprofundar fazendo cair ajoelhado.

Duas pessoas se aproximaram e ele reconheceu Hermione entre elas,ela tinha uma expressão horrorizada ao olhar para ele que nada fez além de dizer:

-Estou bem!Mas...-Desviou seu olhar para o corpo da senhora outra vez e sentiu uma dor lacerante nas costas e gritou pela dor.

Percebeu que alguém o havia tocado e que Rony se aproximava,mas logo desmaiou.

* * *

Abriu os olhos lentamente,a luz o incomodava.

Viu o teto branco e percebeu que não sabia onde estava,nem como chegara lá.

Foi então que veio a sua mente as imagens:seus tios,os comensais,a Sra Figg.

Sentou-se de repente e logo percebeu que não deveria tê-lo feito já que suas costas doeram muito no processo, alguém ofegou e lhe entregou os óculos instantes depois.

Ele os colocou e viu que estava com Remo Lupin.

-Professor,mas...como?-Perguntou apressado.-O senhor está bem?Como estão os outros?Onde eu estou?O que está acontecendo?

Lupin apenas sorriu e colocou uma mão em seu ombro antes de dizer:

-Acalme-se,vou explicar.Você está em St. Mungus,Rony e Hermione assim como muitos outros estão aí fora,todos bem,estamos esperando você se recuperar há algum tempo.-Ele disse sereno.-E eu me recuperei.

-Quanto tempo?-Foi tudo que Harry conseguiu perguntar.

Lupin o olhou compreensivo e falou:

-Você foi atingido nas costas e perdeu muito sangue o ministro o trouxe aqui pessoalmente,você desmaiou nos braços dele após ele tocar seu ferimento.Está desacordado desde então,todos os seus amigos já passaram por aqui.Minerva teve que conceder uma permissão especial para muitos alunos virem te visitar,mas só um de cada vez pode entrar.

-Quanto tempo?-Repetiu a pergunta quando percebeu que o outro não falaria mais nada.

-Harry eu...

-Quanto tempo?-Não deixou ele terminar.

Remo suspirou cansado antes de finalmente responder:

-Três semanas.

-O QUE?-Perguntou alterado.-E todos os outros eu...meus tios eu não sei o que aconteceu com eles,Duda estava desmaiado,eu perdi tempo demais.-Falou sem olhar o mais velho que entendeu que ele estava mais colocando as coisas em ordem que falando com ele.

-Macnair e alguns outros foram presos.-Disse Lupin recuperando a atenção de Harry.-A Sra. Figg...

-Eu sei!-Disse Harry.-Eu vi!Não pude evitar.Ela me ajudou.Me salvou do cruciatus. Eu...não a salvei.Nem tive tempo de agradecer.-Ele estava desolado.

-Sinto muito Harry!

-Eu não gostava deles.De ninguém,mas...não queria que morressem.-Falou sincero.

-Eu sei.-Confirmou Lupin.-Você tem um grande coração Harry.Não deseja a morte de pessoas assim.

-Eu desejei me livrar de uma vez dos Dursleys tantas vezes.Eu...Foi minha culpa,não foi?-Perguntou olhando o Lobisomem.

-Não Harry!Voldemort tem atacado ruas trouxas há algumas semanas.A dos seus tios foi a quarta.

-Mas...como eles estão?-Perguntou preocupado.

Remo olhou o relógio no pulso e falou:

-Tenho que avisar a todos que acordou,eu já volto.

-Mas...

Não adiantava terminar,ele já havia saído.Algo estava errado e Harry precisava saber o que!

* * *

Com certeza Remo tinha razão.

O que não faltava era gente que queria vê-lo.

Ele tinha que passar alguns dias no St. Mungus ainda,em um quarto sem outros pacientes e só recebia poucas visitas por vez,mas a quantidade de vezes que a porta se abria era impressionante,além de Remo,Tonks,Moody,Quim,Dédalo Diggle e alguns outros membros da Ordem,incluindo todos os Weasleys,ele já havia recebido seus colegas de Hogwarts,Simas e as gêmeas Patil não voltariam para a escola aquele ano,mas souberam dele no jornal e foram visitá-lo também junto com Neville,Dino,Lilá,Justino,Susana Bonés,entre outros entraram em cinco grupos diferentes.

Luna Lovegood apareceu um tempo depois e entrou junto com Rony,Mione e Gina.

Seu coração se tranqüilizou assim que eles cruzaram a porta,estava louco para vê-los e estava preocupado com os dois amigos,mas nada o deixou mais feliz do que o sorriso e o beijo que recebeu de Gina assim que ela entrou.

-Ficamos felizes que tenha acordado.-Disse Hermione.

-É cara!Você nos assustou muito naquela noite e depois não acordava por nada.-Falou Rony preocupado.-Prometa que não vai mais fazer isso!

Harry riu e se sentou,a dor nas costas ainda presente,mas bem mais leve do que antes.

-Senti saudades também!

-Pena o que aconteceu com seu primo!-Disse Luna,recebendo o olhar desaprovador dos outros três.

-O que houve com Duda?-Perguntou Harry apreensivo.

Os outros se olharam e Luna respondeu:

-Ele está vivo,por enquanto!

Hermione olhou para ela com uma expressão assustadora que não a abalou.

-Não a olhe assim Mione!-Exigiu Harry.-Eu quero e preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

Gina segurou sua mão e disse:

-É melhor você mesmo ver!

* * *

O medi-bruxo que estava cuidando dele relutou,mas depois de alguma insistência ele permitiu que Harry visse o primo acompanhado dele próprio.

Andando devagar e evitando ser reconhecido por alguns jornalistas com a ajuda dos amigos ele finalmente chegou em um quarto onde havia alguns pacientes e no canto dele estava Duda deitado em uma cama,mais pálido e magro que Harry já o vira na vida.Algo dentro de Harry se quebrou e ele não pôde evitar sentir uma grande tristeza.

Aquele ali deitado o odiava,mas...ele não queria que ele morresse.

Ninguém merecia essa morte.

-O QUE FAZ AQUI?-Berrou Valter,bem mais abatido do que da última vez que se viram.

-Senhor,acalme-se!-Tentou o medi-bruxo.

-ME ACALMAR?ESSE PESTE É O CULPADO POR MEU FILHO ESTAR MORRENDO!

-Tio Valter...

-CALA A BOCA!Você não tem o direito de me dirigir a palavra moleque.-Ele parou de gritar,mas não pareceu menos irritado por isso.-Você fez meu filho quase morrer!

-Não é assim me deixa expli...

-Já mandei se calar!-Sussurrou perigosamente.

Alguns medi-bruxos tentavam acalmá-lo,mas nada surtia efeito.

-Eu recebi você na minha casa e olha como retribui!-Harry sentiu o coração apertar,mas a expressão ficou serena e com um gesto da mão pediu para que não interferissem.-Anormais como você tentam nos matar e nós agora estamos no meio deles,pois dizem que se tirarem Duda daqui ele não tem chances de sobreviver e sabe o pior moleque?-Perguntou apontando um dedo para Harry.-Eu sei que é verdade.Eu odeio você moleque!

-Você é uma praga!-Petúnia se pronunciou pela primeira vez e só então Harry a notou.-Primeiro seus pais.Sim,eu sei que eles morreram por sua culpa,sua aberração,porque só pode ter sido sua culpa,a Sra. Figg,pobre senhora,você também a matou e sabe por que?-Perguntou,mas não precisava ouvir nada,só falar. -Você é podre!Todos que se aproximam de você morrem!Você é o culpado!Por tudo!Tudo...

Essas palavras atingiram Harry com força.

Ele não conseguiu pensar muito,mas por fora ainda parecia calmo e lúcido.

-Uma praga!É isso que é!Destrói tudo,mata todos!Você é o culpado...Por Tudo!-Completou sua tia.

Harry olhou para Duda uma última vez antes de se virar para a porta e dizer:

-Espero que ele melhore!

Logo depois saiu,com a expressão serena,mas um grande peso no coração.

* * *

Dias depois, ele foi levado para o Largo Grimmauld,Rony,Mione e Gina, que bateu o pé e disse que depois voltava para Hogwarts, o acompanharam.

A maioria dos Weasley,incluindo Fleur,Remo e Tonks também estavam lá.

Harry se sentia muito mal desde o encontro com os tios,mas fizera questão de acompanhar Duda.

Todo dia ele tinha uma nova informação,às vezes de melhora,outras de piora,mas no último dia dele em St. Mungus recebeu a notícia de que o primo acordara e pedira comida,o que de alguma forma o fez sentir melhor.

Duda melhoraria por completo,tinha certeza.

O pior de tudo eram as lembranças e os planos.Sua ida a Godric's Hollow estava tremendamente atrasada e ele não sabia se era uma boa idéia levar Rony e Mione até lá.

Rabicho com certeza contara a Voldemort que Harry iria lá e,provavelmente,ele tinha planejado uma armadilha.

Harry não queria ter que ver os amigos caídos ao chão como Duda,a Sra. Figg ou Dumbledore.

Ele estava agora sozinho no quarto de Sirius,lembrando que não vira o corpo do padrinho e talvez tenha doído menos assim.

Ver Dumbledore morto tornou tudo tão real mais difícil.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Mas no momento que ele viu o corpo do diretor ele sentira um novo peso em suas costas e não conseguiu mais se manter de pé.

Esse peso ainda estava com ele e a cada notícia de ataque e mortes ele aumentava,mas Harry sabia que não tinha como aliviá-lo por enquanto.

Só esperava agora encontrar as horcruxes e matar o monstro que alguns chamavam de Lord,mas ele só conseguia denominá-lo assassino!

* * *

Gina teve que voltar a Hogwarts uma semana depois e estava muito triste no dia de partir.

Harry não havia ficado com ela muito tempo,preferia sempre se manter sozinho ou, quando perto de outros,calado.

Ela estava no quarto terminando de arrumar as coisas quando Harry chegou e ficou uns segundos a olhando:

-Você é linda!-Disse ele.

Gina se virou para olhá-lo e sorriu levemente,sem convicção.

Harry andou até ela e a abraçou,chegou perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

-Me promete que o que vou te dizer ficará entre nós?

-Prometo!-Sussurrou de volta.

Ainda abraçado a ela,ele falou:

-Você é mulher mais amada desse mundo!-Gina riu de leve.-E eu o homem mais sortudo,apesar de ter um maníaco me seguindo.-Ela riu mais.-E sabe a maior?

-Qual?-Perguntou um pouco mais feliz.

-Não importa o quão longe estejamos ou qual dificuldade apareça,nenhuma dessa duas coisas vão mudar.

Gina deixou algumas lágrimas cair e disse:

-Me promete uma coisa também?

-O que?

-Que vai voltar vivo pros meus braços!

Ele se afastou um pouco e colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha antes de responder:

-Eu prometo...que vou lutar com todas as forças para que isso aconteça!Vale?-Perguntou.

-Depende!-Respondeu o abraçando mais forte.-Se você me beijar agora sim.

Ele riu e a beijou.

Assim que o beijo acabou eles voltaram a se olhar e a ficar sérios.

-Não se meta em encrencas,entendeu?-Disse ele.

-Poderia dizer o mesmo pra você,mas sei que não adianta.

Ele se afastou e tirou algo do bolso,um pacote,e a entregou.

-Leve com você!Se precisar de mim,me chame!

Ela pegou o pacote e o guardou junto às outras coisas e ele continuou.

-É um espelho de dupla face,testei com Rony e apesar do meu estar quebrado ainda funciona,esse que te dei é o de Sirius achei em seu quarto.

Gina acenou e o beijou.

-Não o esqueça!-Continuou.-Eu esqueci.-Completou triste.

Os dois se beijaram outra vez e desceram.

Gina se despediu de todos e foi embora pela lareira.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram sem que Rony,Mione e Harry pudessem conversar a sós,mas sempre que tinham chances os amigos diziam que não iriam temer armadilha nenhuma e que ele não conseguiria se livrar deles tão fácil.

Algo em Harry se remexia incomodado.

Naqueles dias os gêmeos foram visitá-los várias vezes e levaram diversas coisas.

Eles riram,mas os risos duraram pouco.

As notícias eram cada vez piores e cada vez mais depositavam esperanças em Harry.

O Sr. Weasley mencionou que a Ordem estava perdida sem Dumbledore,não sabiam que caminho seguir.Não tinham mais um espião,nem ninguém entre os Lobisomens,nem mesmo um líder.

Foi no dia 31 de Outubro,quando a Sra. Weasley preparava o jantar especial que Hermione entrou no quarto dos garotos apressada:

-É agora!A maioria está fora,ou ocupada temos que ir!As coisas estão prontas?-Perguntou.

-Não desarrumamos!-Respondeu rony.

-Ótimo!

-E a carta?-Perguntou Harry.

-Está sobre minha cama,assim que a Sra.Weasley for me chamar como eu pedi vai encontrá-la.

-Então vamos!-Falou por fim.

Eles então aparataram em uma estação e Hermione foi perguntar como eles poderiam chegar em godric's Hollow!

* * *

Pois é!

Eu não sei se avisei,mas eu sou péssima em ação e aventura portanto me perdoem se o capítulo ficou horrível,mas eu fiz o possível.

Fiquei tão feliz pela JK ter dito o nome do sétimo livro que fui escrevendo o capítulo.

Os versos no início são meus,eu ainda não sei o que deu em mim para colocá-los,mas...aí estão.

_Cezar:_Que bom que está achando legal.Espero que continue gostando.Não sei se vou poder ler a sua logo,mas quando der eu leio.Muito obrigada por comentar.

Devo dizer que fiquei muito triste de só receber um review,sei que tem várias pessoas lendo a história,mas se ninguém comenta é porque ta ruim,então...

Mesmo assim Feliz Natal a Todos e um próspero Ano Novo!

Tchauzinho!


	13. O Lord e O Príncipe

**O LORD E O PRÍNCIPE**

Voltando do cemitério os três ficaram parados observando a casa meio destruída que pertenceu aos Potter.

Harry ainda não sentia coragem de entrar lá.

Mas logo conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente seguiu até os escombros,com Rony e Hermione alguns passos atrás dele.

Seguiram até a casa e chegaram até um cômodo,que ele tinha certeza que os trouxas não viam,pois estava inteiro.

Assim que chegaram na entrada do cômodo,sentiram um cheiro desagradável demais e logo que entraram viram que devia ser a cozinha.

Havia teias e aranhas por toda à parte,menos em uma mesa no centro do cômodo.

Quando foram se aproximar da mesa sentiram o cheiro desagradável aumentar e logo perceberam de onde ele vinha,no chão ao lado da mesa jazia o corpo de Rabicho.

Hermione agarrou com força o pulso de Rony que estava com uma expressão de susto e desagrado.

Harry chegou mais perto da mesa e notou que ela estava coberta de poeira,mas em seu centro havia uma parte menos suja,em formato retangular.

Tinha alguma coisa ali!

-Ele sabia!

Os amigos o olharam sem entender,Harry explicou.

-Havia algo aqui e Voldemort não queria que encontrássemos,por isso Rabicho relutou em me dar o endereço,ele sabia que Voldemort o mataria como fez.Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa,Voldemort deve ter tirado daqui assim que soube que ele havia nos contado,o corpo dele deve estar ai há semanas,por isso o cheiro de podre.

Realmente,havia mais do que o cheiro denunciando que o cadáver não era novo.O corpo estava muito diferente do que era,ele estava se decompondo.

-Uma horcrux?-Perguntou Rony.

-É o que eu penso!-Respondeu o moreno.

-É claro!-Disse Hermione parecendo se lembrar de algo.-Esse lugar é Godric's Hollow,com certeza tem alguma relação com Godric Griffindor.

-Então,o que ele deve ter guardado aqui era alguma coisa de Ravenclaw.-Concluiu Harry como se estivesse na mesma sintonia de Mione.

-Assim ele teria os quatro fundadores relacionados com suas horcruxes.-Disse Rony entendendo a questão.

Os três pararam de falar e olharam para o corpo outra vez.

-Mas...-Disse Rony pensando.-Por que ele deixaria tantas pistas sobre isso?

Perguntou o que passava na cabeça dos outros dois.

Harry pensou por algum tempo antes de dizer:

-Bom,ele não sabe que nós sabemos o segredo dele,ele nem deve saber sobre R.A.B..

Ele olhou novamente para o corpo do animago,abaixou-se ao lado dele e disse:

-Ele queria que eu o visse!Queria que eu soubesse que o traidor dos meus pais estava morto.Acho que essa é a idéia dele de dizer "Feliz Aniversário,Harry!".

Ele olhou para os amigos e para Rabicho outra vez,logo se levantou e disse:

-Eu tenho que matá-lo,agora mais do que antes!

-O que faremos com o corpo?-Perguntou Mione.

-Temos que tirar daqui e chamar o ministério,eles vão saber o que fazer.-Falou Harry.

Os outros dois concordaram e ele sacou a varinha e disse:

-"Mobilicorpus"!

O corpo de Rabicho ficou de pé,mas antes que eles dessem um passo ouviram o som de pessoas aparatando e o corpo do animago foi atingido por um feitiço que o fez queimar e virar cinzas.

Olharam ao redor.

Estavam cercados de Comensais da Morte.

Realmente Voldemort tinha planejado uma armadilha.

Eram dez homens,dois estavam afastados apenas olhando.

Os três deram-se as costas para se protegerem e atacarem como pudessem.

Um dos comensais atacou e eles se defenderam a partir de então.

Os oito começaram a atacar,mas os dois mais afastados apenas olhavam.

Eles se defendiam e atacavam como dava,mas logo Harry viu Rony gritar após ser atingido pelo cruciatus.Procurou quem o fez e encontrou os olhos dos dois que não participavam da briga.

Reconheceu-os e sem pensar gritou:

-Sectusempra!

Snape correu para se desviar do feitiço e arrastou o outro com ele.

Harry não viu mais nada,apenas os dois fugindo e um dos comensais mirar um feitiço roxo nas costas do fugitivo mais baixo que caiu desmaiado ao chão.

Snape parou e Harry aproveitou para atacá-lo,mas foi repelido e o outro correu para fora da casa se afastando dos escombros.

Mas Harry não deixou aparatar e lançou um estupefaça nele,mas não conseguiu atingi-lo.Defendeu-se de um feitiço que ele sentiu em suas costas e atacou quem o lançou.

Voltou seu olhar para seu ex-professor que havia retirado a máscara e o olhava com curiosidade.

-O que foi?Oh!Grande Príncipe Mestiço!

Diante disso Snape apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

-Não seja sarcástico,Potter!Acredite.Você não sabe como fazer!

-Uh!Então acho que estou perdido.-Continuou.-Não sei fazer o mesmo que um traidor sabe.-Ele então sorriu de lado e disse:-Não sou igual a você!

-Pensei que você tinha aprendido alguma coisa ao fazer feitiços sem falar,Potter,mas vejo que continua sendo o mesmo moleque idiota de sempre.

Harry se viu confuso e perguntou:

-Eu gritei Sectusempra!

-Não,Potter!-Disse Snape.-Não gritou!

Harry se surpreendeu e ficou sem reação,mas logo se recuperou e disse:

-E o que faz aqui?Veio fazer obedecer as ordens do seu amado Lord?

-Não vai querer me deixar irritado dessa vez Potter,não tem mais aquele animal estúpido para te proteger.

Harry o olhou duramente e disse:

-Você é igual a ele!

Snape não entendeu.

-Sei que não me considera muito Potter,mas devo discordar,acredito que sou bem mais capaz que um simples Hipogrifo.

-Sim você é!-Disse Harry calmo.-Mas não era disso que eu falava.

-Então explique!-Ordenou Snape irritado.

-Sim!O Lord das trevas e o Príncipe Mestiço!-Falou sendo bem firme.-Filhos de pais trouxas e mães sangues-puros,assassinos miseráveis,os dois.-Algo estava diferente no ar.

Alguma coisa ao redor de Harry parecia mais intensa,mais forte,mais viva.

Sentindo isso Snape deu um passo para trás.

-É sim!-Disse Harry irradiando uma aura poderosa.-Sabe,Snape,as pessoas estão erradas sobre mim!-Disse com o poder aumentando e dando um passo à frente.-Eu não sobrevivi naquela noite.Há dezesseis anos eles morreram!-Outro passo.-Meus pais e minha vida foram destruídos.-Mais um passo.-Você o ajudou nisso,não é professor?Ficou feliz com a morte deles,não é?-Deu outro passo e ficou próximo a Snape que não conseguia se mover,se por causa de um feitiço ou vontade,nem ele saberia dizer.-Do meu pai,Sirius e da mulher que você considera uma sangue-ruim!-Ele parou e falou o resto sussurrando raivosamente.-O problema,Snape,é que a sangue-ruim é minha mãe!

Ele lançou um feitiço no comensal,mas ele conseguiu escapar de ser atingido no último instante.

-Parabéns,Potter!Quase conseguiu me pegar,mas devo dizer que sua mente continua sendo mais aberta do que a boca do seu amiguinho ruivo quando come!

Harry riu levemente e perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

-Será que você também é parecido com ele nisso?

-De que está falando, Potter?-Perguntou

-Será que alguém um dia foi capaz de te amar Snape?Ou nem sua mãe conseguiu?

Dessa vez foi o comensal quem sorriu.

-Por que você acha que o velho idiota confiava em mim?

Harry ficou parado por um instante,mas, dessa vez,Snape aproveitou para aparatar.

Harry ainda ficou sem saber o que fazer um segundo,mas logo voltou a si e olhou ao seu redor,os trouxas os olhavam como se estivessem apavorados,e estavam,Rony e Mione o olhavam entre assustados e surpresos e a casa que pertenceu aos seus pais estava completamente destruída.

Havia comensais caídos,dois haviam fugido assustados com o poder que Harry transmitiu.

-Rony!-Chamou tirando seu amigo do estado de choque que se encontrava.-Vá ao ministério e explique o aconteceu.

Ele assim o fez.

-Harry!-Disse Mione lembrando de algo.-O comensal com o Snape...

-Era o Malfoy!-Disse se aproximando.-Eu sei.Onde ele está?

Ela apontou para um lugar onde várias pedras estavam ao lado de uma máscara e de um corpo inconsciente.

Ele se aproximou e percebeu que ele estava respirando com dificuldade.

-Algumas pedras caíram em cima dele,mas Rony as tirou.-Disse Mione.-Eu não entendo Harry!Por que os comensais o atacaram?

Harry olhou o inimigo de escola e respondeu:

-Ele encontrou um jeito de castigá-lo por não terminar o trabalho que ele foi mandado para fazer.

Hermione ia dizer alguma coisa,mas Rony aparatou ao lado dos dois junto com o ministro.

Harry se levantou e viu que funcionários do ministério cuidavam dos trouxas que viram a confusão e outros prendiam os comensais caídos.

Ele olhou para o ministro e disse:

-Quero que ele vá para St. Mungus.

Scrimgeour chamou um auror para levar Draco.

* * *

Algum tempo depois eles estavam na sala de espera do St. Mungus com uma Tonks muito nervosa que tentava dar uma bronca neles: 

-Vocês não deviam ter ido sozinhos!Poderiam ter morrido!Molly vai matá-los quando souber onde estão!

Os três amigos se olharam e Rony disse:

-Mamãe não vai saber!

Tonks o olhou sem entender.

-Se alguém souber nós vamos ter que ir embora imediatamente.-Falou Hermione.

-Mas...

-Nós só estamos aqui para saber como está o Malfoy.-Interrompeu Harry.-Depois nós vamos embora de novo.Só peço que conte a Remo o que houve com Rabicho antes que ele leia pelo jornal amanhã!

Ela suspirou e disse:

-Tudo bem!

O medi-mago que estava cuidando de Draco se aproximou deles e logo o ministro também!

-Como ele está?-Perguntou Scrimgeour.

-Mal!Muito mal!

-Mal como?-Perguntou Tonks.

-Só o feitiço que lançaram nele o faria ficar aqui vários dias,além disso as pedras causaram cortes nele,alguns profundos e quebraram alguns ossos,mas isso já foi resolvido.

-Então qual é o problema?-Perguntou Mione.

-Bom,ele está com um grande problema emocional!Ele bloqueou sua consciência e está em um estado de coma,parece que suas proteções estão muito altas emocionalmente.É como se ele estivesse com medo do que vai acontecer quando acordar por isso fica inconsciente.

-O mesmo covarde de sempre!-Resmungou Rony.

-Mas isso é preocupante!-Continuou o medi-mago.-As barreiras dele estão tão altas que nós não poderemos alimentá-lo através de poções e se ele ficar inconsciente por muito tempo sem se alimentar vai morrer!

-E o que pode ser feito?-Perguntou Harry.

-Se alguém que ele confia pudesse falar com ele!Alguém da família!Talvez ele pudesse acordar.

-Mas ele é um comensal!-Disse Scrimgeour.-Filho de comensais!A família dele está toda nisso.

Harry levantou-se da cadeira e disse:

-A mãe dele.Podemos trazê-la!

-Narcisa Malfoy está desaparecida desde o ataque a escola,não temos como encontrá-la.-Respondeu o Ministro.

-Então trazemos o pai!-Disse Harry.

-Não podemos tirar de Azkaban um comensal condenado Harry!Ele é perigoso!Causaria problemas.

-Mas se não o trouxermos o filho dele pode morrer.

-Ele é um comensal!-Disse Scrimgeour.-Para que você quer salvá-lo?

A aura de Harry ficou mais forte e ele disse com raiva:

-Não cuidar dele enquanto podemos salvá-lo é assassinato e até onde eu me lembro, os assassinos são os comensais da morte,não o ministério.

-Mas...

Harry o interrompeu levantando a mão em um claro sinal para que parasse.

Olhando para os olhos do garoto o ministro reconheceu aquele brilho e suspirou resignado.

-Talvez se contarmos com a ajuda de uns dez aurors.

Harry sorriu.

-Tonks!-disse o ministro.-Vamos ao trabalho!

-Se me permite ministro.-Disse Harry.-Pedi que Tonks fizesse uma coisa para mim por isso teremos achar outro auror para nos acompanhar.

-Nos?-Perguntou.

-Sim!-Respondeu o moreno.-Quero falar pessoalmente com Lucio Malfoy!

Scrimgeour ia retrucar,mas outra vez se pegou observando o brilho determinado nos olhos verdes e concordou.

-Quando vamos?-Perguntou Rony.

Harry o olhou surpreso e Mione disse:

-Ai Harry!Quando vai aprender que você tem três sombras?

Ele só conseguiu sorrir e agradecer pelos maravilhosos amigos.

* * *

As cinco da manha eles estavam no terreno baldio acompanhados de dez aurors. 

Desceram as escadas e encontraram os dois aurors de lá.

O ministro falou com eles e um deles seguiu em direção as celas.

-Sigam-me!-Disse Scrimgeour indo atrás do auror.

Os três amigos foram sem entender.

Talvez Malfoy só pudesse ser visitado na cela.

Passaram por celas vazias,outras cheias e em uma delas estava Mundungus que se aproximou da entrada e perguntou a Harry:

-Você veio me soltar?-Ele parecia cheio de esperança.

Harry olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer e parou,todos pararam com ele.

-Não achamos o medalhão!-Disse calmo.

-Mas...eu vendi...naquele dia..eu sei que vendi...-Disse sussurrando.

-Para quem?-Perguntou Harry.-Só precisamos de um nome e o ministro vai deixar você solto,não vai?-Perguntou o garoto olhando Scrimgeour que mesmo sem entender assentiu.-Mas se for o nome falso nós te caçamos até a morte.-Terminou olhando o preso.

-Mas..eu não...lembro...

-Tente se lembrar de alguma coisa!-Disse Harry.

Ele pareceu angustiado.Fechou os olhos se concentrando e se afastou em direção a parede.

-Foi no Três Vassouras!-Disse Hermione tentando ajudar.

Conseguiu,pois o homem abriu os olhos sorrindo e voltou quase saltitando para as grades.

-Só vendi para uma pessoa no Três Vassouras naquele dia.Era um aluno de Hogwarts,da sua idade..sonserino.

Harry tentou se lembrar daquele dia e disse:

-Zabini!

-ISSO!-Gritou Mundungus entusiasmado.-Blásio Zabini!

Harry o olhou e sorriu.

-Solte-o!

Um dos aurors abriu a cela e Mundungus só não pulou em cima de Harry porque o mesmo auror o impediu.

-Muito obrigado Harry!

-A ordem precisa de você!Vá até eles e ajude-Disse Harry ainda sorrindo.Logo ficou sério e disse:-Mas comporte-se,não vou te ajudar da próxima!

-Obrigado Harry!

O auror que abriu a cela o levou para a entrada e eles seguiram para o outro lado.

-Por que você o soltou?-Perguntou Rony sussurrando.

Harry olhou para ele sorrindo divertido e disse:

-Eu bem que tento ser sádico com as pessoas,mas não consigo.

Hermione disse:

-É isso que te faz grande,Harry!

Ele olhou a amiga sem saber o que dizer,mas logo acrescentou:

-Não,Mione!-Ele estava sério.-Ainda tenho muito que crescer.

O ministro,que estava escutando a conversa disfarçadamente,sorriu e pensou:

"Se esse garoto soubesse que pensar assim só o faz maior..."

O auror que tinha acompanhado Mundungus voltou correndo e se uniu a eles quando as celas já tinham acabado o que fez os três amigos ficarem sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Chegaram a uma escada que eles tiveram que subir e ao abrir o teto chegaram a uma praia,o mar estava há alguns metros deles e olhando mais ao horizonte puderam ver o sol nascer e uma ilha se iluminar com os primeiros raios do dia.

-Bem vindo a Azkaban!-Disse Scrimgeour.

-Mas...e o lugar de onde acabamos de sair?-Perguntou Harry confuso.

-É só uma prisão temporária para onde mandamos os que cometeram crimes menores em época de guerra.A verdadeira Azkaban é aquela ilha.Lá estão os comensais.

-Foi lá que ficou Lalau?-Perguntou Harry.

-Bom,sim!-Respondeu o ministro sem graça.

Harry o olhou e sorriu:

-Isso já é passado!

O ministro retribuiu o sorriso.

-Como chegamos lá?-Perguntou o moreno.

O ministro os guiou até pequenos barcos a beira-mar.O mar era calmo,por isso poderiam utilizá-los.

-Quando alguém tenta fugir acontece uma tempestade,mas nem sempre funciona,pelo menos não ultimamente.-Suspirou derrotado.

Eles se dividiram em grupos e entraram nos barcos que magicamente começaram a navegar,como os que levam os primeiro-anistas a Hogwarts.

Enquanto se aproximavam podiam ver o prédio que parecia feito de grafite,era preto e brilhava tinha a parte de cima triangular,era bonito e assustador.

Uma coisa estava intrigando Harry,ele conseguia ouvir claramente um barulho como se estivesse em uma cachoeira,mas aquilo era o mar,não podia ser verdade.

Quando eles chegaram à ilha Harry viu que subestimava o mundo mágico mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

A ilha estava suspensa no ar,já que antes de chegar a ela o mar se convertia em uma cascata e só havia uma ponde para ligar os barcos a ela.Havia dezenas de aurors na ponte e na entrada,aquilo sim era segurança.Bem que ele achava muito estranho ninguém conseguir fugir daquela prisão,mas dessa,com certeza há certos empecilhos claros.

Hermione olhava tudo maravilhada e puxava a manga da camisa de Rony para fazê-lo olhar a água cair.

Se os aurors não tivessem expressões tão desagradáveis,Harry teria rido disso.

O ministro ia à frente resolvendo tudo e eles o acompanhavam com os dez aurors os rodeando.

E finamente eles passaram na entrada de Azkaban!

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Oi gente!

Primeiro de tudo tenho que explicar uma coisa,eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo hoje e fiquei super empolgada porque ele tava ótimo,eu escrevi até onde eu parei,mas então meu computador deu problema e apagou tudo e eu tive que recomeçar e sei que não ficou tão bom quanto o original.

Eu detesto quando isso acontece.

Parei ai,mas eu ia colocar a conversa com o Lucio e o que ele vai dizer sobre o que o Harry vai propor,mas eu to quebrada,to há horas escrevendo e preciso relaxar,minhas costas estão doendo.

Bom,a demora foi por duas coisas:vestibular segunda fase (que aliás to achando q perdi) e quantidade baixa de comentários.

Eu desanimei com a quantidade que recebi,mas fiquei muito feliz pelo que os três que comentaram disseram!

Bruna BT Black:Fico feliz por ter voltado,espero que ainda esteja gostando.Bjs e valeu por comentar!

Cezar:Ainda não deu pra passar na sua fic,tenho um monte pra ler.Que bom que gostou,espero que goste desse tbm!Bjs e brigada por comentar!

Aghy:Oi!Obrigada pelo comentário!Na verdade foi o fato de você comentar que me fez renovar o animo pra escrever esse capitulo,porque o vestibular acabou comigo.Espero que goste.Bjs.

Bom,é isso aí!

Comentem mais que o capítulo sai mais rápido.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham.

Bjs e tchauzinho!


	14. Azkaban

**AZKABAN**

Harry se sentiu mal.

Parecia que estava no meio de um cemitério rodeado de fantasmas raivosos a meia noite.

Era tudo grande,escuro e assustador.

O lugar tinha as paredes negras como do lado de fora,mas era bem frio,como se os dementadores ainda estivessem lá e quisessem sugar sua felicidade atormentando-o com suas piores lembranças,imaginou como seria se eles realmente estivessem,se estremeceu com o pensamento.

Estavam em um grande salão,nele tinham ao menos cinco portas de grade que levavam a corredores diferentes,os aurores estavam em maior número aqui dentro,em poucos segundos ele viu vários deles entrando e saindo pelas portas gradeadas.

Possivelmente eles não deixavam os presos sozinhos nenhum instante.

Harry não pôde deixar de notar também os insistentes olhares que dirigiam a ele,como se esperassem ver alguma coisa.

Já estava extremamente cansado deles e mal havia chegado.

Scrimgeour se dirigiu a um balcão onde dois aurors estavam e falou com eles que chamaram um outro auror para acompanhar o grupo formado pelo ministro,Harry,Ron, Mione e os dez "guardas" que os acompanhavam por causa de Lucio Malfoy.

Eles seguiram até uma das portas gradeadas e o auror a abriu,assim que passaram fechou,assim que já estavam no corredor o ministro e seus aurors adicionais ficaram esperando enquanto os três amigos continuaram seguindo o auror.

Caminharam em silencio por esse corredor tão escuro e frio quanto o salão de entrada,seguiram até uma sala pequena com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras,a porta da sala também era gradeada e quando passou por ela,Harry sentiu algo.

-As portas são enfeitiçadas?-Perguntou ao auror que apenas assentiu.Ele ficou de pé perto da entrada e os três se sentaram nas cadeiras e esperaram mais algum tempo.

Outro auror chegou acompanhando o prisioneiro,seus cabelo loiro não deixava nenhuma dúvida de quem era,mas a confirmação estava no olhar,estava sujo,com roupas desgastadas e usadas,mas o olhar estava orgulhoso e prepotente.

Estavam em frente a Lucio Malfoy!

-Ora,ora,ora!O que temos aqui?-Perguntou sarcástico.-O grande Harry Potter veio me fazer uma visita?

Harry apenas olhou os aurors e disse:

-Deixem-nos a sós!

Eles se retiraram e trancaram a porta,mas ainda estavam perto.

-Então, a que devo o prazer e a honra da visita?-Continuou no mesmo tom.

Harry o olhou sereno e disse:

-Não tenha dúvida que as duas coisas são somente suas Malfoy, vim aqui apenas fazer um trato.

Ante o olhar calmo de Harry,raivoso de Rony e preocupado de Mione,o homem se pos a rir.

-Um trato?-Perguntou depois de uns instantes.-E o que quer de mim Potter?

-Informações.-Disse simplesmente.

-Acho que não percebeu garoto!-Falou o prisioneiro entre sarcástico e raivosa.-Mas estando preso,não posso ti dizer muita coisa.

-Ah!-Disse Harry sorrindo calmamente.-mas não é sobre o presente que quero saber Malfoy.-Ante o olhar curioso do loiro prosseguiu.-Sabe,quando uma coisa entra na minha cabeça eu preciso saber a resposta,ou então eu não consigo seguir em frente.

-E por que você acha que eu diria alguma coisa?-Perguntou novamente sarcástico.

-Ora!Você não tem nada a perder em me contar o que quero saber.

-E o que seria?

-Só quero que me diga como o diário veio parar nas suas mãos!

Lucio o olhou por uns segundos como se estivesse avaliando a pergunta:

-Por que?

-Já disse.-Respondeu Harry displicente.-Quando uma coisa entra na minha cabeça não há forma de tirar.

-Sei!-Disse o homem ainda pensativo.-E isso me leva nos leva de volta a minha pergunta:Por que acha que eu diria alguma coisa?

Harry riu levemente respondeu:

-Você mesmo pode dizer,talvez eu tenha uma leve esperança de que já que seu amado Lorde das Trevas não veio resgatá-lo você queira se vingar...

Diante disso o loiro sorriu e disse:

-Que pena Potter!Veio em uma viagem perdida!

-Ah não!-Disse Harry ainda sorrindo.-Eu ainda não terminei.Eu ia dizer ou faz por vingança ou porque seu amado Lorde deixou seu filho tão machucado e assustado que ele está internado no Sant Mungus inconsciente e vai continuar assim até que alguém que ele confie fale com ele.-Lucio levantou uma sobrancelha diante disso e antes que pudesse falar,Harry continuou.-Sem contar o fato de que se ele não acordar logo ele vai morrer!

Agora o loiro ficou pálido demais,como se uma morte rápida tivesse o atingido.

Ele se recuperou um pouco e perguntou,não mais sarcástico:

-Por que você ajudaria meu filho?

-Porque diferente de você ele não é culpado de nada...ainda!

O homem mais velho pareceu refletir e disse de repente:

-Bellatriz.

Nenhum deles entendeu e Mione perguntou:

-O que?

Lucio os olhou e respondeu:

-Bellatriz tinha o diário,eu o peguei dela,sabia que abriria a câmara secreta com ele achei que o Lorde ficaria feliz se eu o fizesse...

-Mas não ficou!-Disse Harry.

Lucio o olhou com raiva:

-Claro que não!Você estragou tudo!

-Foi isso que ele disse?-Perguntou o moreno curioso.-Que ficou irritado pelo plano ter dado errado?

-Ele não disse,Potter!Mas pelo que mais seria?

Harry,Rony e Mione se olharam e Harry disse baixo:

-É!Não tem outro motivo.-Logo encarou Malfoy novamente e perguntou.-Como soube que o diário abriria a câmara?

-Ouvi Bellatriz contar ao primo dela!

Harry arregalou os olhos:

-Regulo Black?

Lucio o olhou com curiosidade de novo e assentiu:

-Eles eram...próximos!-Disse rindo de lado,mas o sorriso sumiu.-Foi a última vez que o vi vivo!

Os amigos se entreolharam outra vez e Harry se levantou sorrindo e dizendo:

-Obrigado senhor Malfoy.Foi mais útil do que eu imaginei que seria!Agora você será acompanhado ao Sant Mungus pelos aurors que estão nos esperando aí fora com o ministro!-Ele olhou para os amigos e disse.-Quanto a nós três vamos procurar um lugar para dormir,estamos precisando.

Mione sorriu e Rony bocejou aliviado.

* * *

Eles alugaram quartos no Caldeirão Furado,Harry acordou bem antes dos amigos e finalmente pode repassar algumas coisas.

Bellatriz contou ao R.A.B.,Voldemort contou a Bellatriz,obviamente,e Malfoy...Malfoy foi só um idiota que pegou o assunto pela metade,assim como Snape ouvindo a profecia.

Snape!

Esse nome trazia uma raiva imensa para Harry que ficou uns segundos tentando controlar a respiração.

"Pense em coisas agradáveis Harry"

Ta!Talvez não fosse uma coisa agradável,mas saber que o medalhão estava com Zabini era muito melhor que nada.Precisava falar com ele.Até onde ouviu no ano anterior ele era tão preconceituoso quanto os outros sonserinos,mas os pais não eram comensais,talvez ele estivesse em Hogwarts,havia uma maneira de saber,ele precisava saber.

Levantou-se e foi até suas coisas,já era de noite assim que pensou que não interromperia nada.

Com o espelho na mão ele disse a palavra que ansiou dizer nos últimos dias:

-Gina.

Alguns segundos depois uma bela ruiva aparecia do outro lado do espelho,sorrindo para ele e o fazendo sorrir.

-Oi tigrão!

-Gina!-Agora ele estava repreendendo ela que riu fazendo com que ele risse mais.

-Estava com saudades da sua linda e maravilhosa namorada?-Perguntou arrogante.

-Sim!-Respondeu sincero,mas logo o sorriso se desfez.-Mas não foi por isso que te chamei.

-Oh!-Ela pareceu um pouco decepcionada,mas logo disse.-Então o que é?

-Preciso saber se Blásio Zabini foi para Hogwarts esse ano.

-Sim.ele veio,aliás foi o único sonserino desse ano que veio.

-Isso é bom!-Disse voltando a sorrir.

-Sabe Harry,todas as casas estão juntas agora nas aulas e também só há uma mesa nas refeições para os alunos.E o mais incrível você tem que saber...

Mas o que Harry tinha que saber ele nunca soube,pois nesse momento um vento gelado entrou pela janela e o fez tremer visivelmente,como se estivesse anunciando um mal presságio que ele não quis ignorar.

-Gina,tenho que falar com Rony e mione,outra hora você me conta ta?

-Ta!-Disse triste.

-Ah só mais uma coisa!-Disse Harry captando a atenção da ruiva.-Eu te amo!

Sorriram um para o outro antes de desfazer a conexão.

Harry foi para a cama de Rony para tentar acordá-lo,mas não conseguiu.

Foi até a janela e viu o céu coberto de pesadas nuvens negras,deixando tudo escuro e triste.

Um relâmpago cruzou o céu e ele teve uma impressão de ter visto lá ao longe uma luz verde formando a marca negra e se preocupou.

Voltou para acordar rony,mas antes de dar um passo uma coruja marrom desesperada e ferida entrou pela janela, deixou uma carta e voou de volta indo a direção do local onde Harry viu a marca pairar.

Ele pegou a carta no chão e leu em uma letra tremula o envelope:

Para Harry potter

URGENTE

* * *

Desculpe a demora e o tamanho do capítulo,mas é que não deu pra colocar antes e o capítulo é uma continuação do último que eu não pude escrever naquele dia,mas aqui está.

Tenho que dizer que definitivamente a pouca quantidade de comentários está me deixando desanimada,mas eu agradeço a todos que acompanham a história mesmo assim.

O próximo capítulo eu tentarei colocar logo,hoje eu to ansiosa pra ver o resultado do vestibular,por isso já vou começar a escrevê-lo e como o roteiro dos próximos quatro capítulos ta pronto acho que eu posso me animar de escrever mais rápido se voces comentarem mais,porque se tiver mais gente do que eu penso gostando da história com certeza eu vou postar mais rápido,mas se não for possível tudo bem.

Obrigada a:

Cezar, lande, Bruna B. T. Black (a Gina ta aqui).

Na floreios surgiu a dúvida do motivo de eu ter usado Lord ao invés de Lorde, se alguém tem a mesma dúvida aqui ai vai:deixei o Lord em inglês porque na tradução do sexto livro ficou Lord Voldemort então eu preferi deixar assim.

Obrigada também a quem leu,mas não comentou.

Um grande beijo e até mais!


	15. Uma Mente Perturbada

**Uma Mente Perturbada **

Harry abriu o envelope e leu a carta,correu até a cama de Rony e o sacudiu de forma violenta até conseguir acordá-lo e, sem dar chances de ele reclamar,falou:

-Vai ao quarto da Mione e a traga aqui AGORA!

Assustado o ruivo fez o que pediu enquanto Harry se sentou na cama e releu a carta,minutos depois seus dois amigos entraram e ele disse:

-Escutem isso:

"Senhor Potter,

O senhor não me conhece,mas não sei o que fazer.Os comensais invadiram minha rua,por favor nos ajude,é nossa única esperança."

-Você acha que é verdade ou uma armadilha?-Perguntou Mione preocupada.

-Eu não sei,mas eu vi a marca negra naquela direção.-Falou apontando pela janela.-E não vou esperar confirmação Mione.Eu preciso ajudar essas pessoas se vocês vêm comigo é sua decisão.

-É claro que vamos, cara!-Disse Rony.-Nunca duvide disso!

Hermione só assentiu.

-Mas como vamos chegar lá?-Perguntou o ruivo preocupado.-Não acho legal a gente aparatar lá,se a gente nem sabe onde lá é!

-Rony tem razão!Se eu tivesse minha vassoura!-Disse Harry.

-Bom,nós temos suas vassouras!-Falou Mione,os dois a olharam sem entender enquanto ela tirava alguma coisa do bolso e estendia a eles.-Achei que precisaríamos.

Harry olhou bem devagar o que estava na mão que Mione o estendia e disse:

-Essa coisa do tamanho de um palito de dentes é minha firebolt?

Ela acenou concordando.

Harry a olhou, emocionado, e falou:

-Você é uma heroína Mione!

Ele e Rony pegaram suas respectivas vassouras e ela as devolveu ao seu tamanho original.

-Mas e você?-Perguntou Rony.

Harry olhou de um para outro e sorrindo disse:

-Você pode levá-la!

Rony ficou vermelho e sussurrando perguntou:

-Mas se ela se machucar?

-Tenho certeza que você vai cuidar dela muito bem!-Disse Harry ainda sorrindo o que fez Mione também ficar vermelha.

-Francamente!Vamos logo com isso ou as pessoas vão morrer!-Disse Mione.

Harry ficou sério e logo saiu pela janela em direção da marca negra.

* * *

Quando eles chegaram no local, a visão não poderia ser pior,havia corpos por todos os lados,eles estavam todos mortos,a única vida naquele lugar eram de comensais que seguiam torturando algumas dessas pessoas mesmo depois da morte.

Harry desceu da vassoura,a encolheu, com o feitiço que a Mione disse,e foi até onde esses monstros estavam, com os amigos logo atrás,antes que um deles pudesse chutar o corpo de um senhor bem idoso,Harry falou:

-Por que não faz isso em quem pode se defender?

Os comensais viraram,eram cinco no total,os outros já deviam ter ido.

-Olha o que temos aqui!-Falou um deles.-O grande Harry Potter!Sabe Potter, o Lorde das Trevas nos recompensará muito bem por levá-lo até ele,pena que ele te quer vivo,mas ele não falou nada sobre estar inteiro!-Os outros riram.

Harry apenas riu de lado e falou:

-Ta!E onde estão os que vão conseguir me prender?Porque você não pode estar falando de voces, pode?

Sem prévio aviso um dos comensais atacou,mas Harry se defendeu bem,ouviu um estupefaça atrás dele e viu esse mesmo comensal cair no chão,só que outro já lançou um feitiço que Mione tentou desviar,mas não conseguiu totalmente,Rony a viu cair e antes de qualquer coisa estuporou o que fez isso e ele e Harry duelaram com os restantes,enquanto Mione sentia o braço dolorido sangrar.

Harry teve que desviar de dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo,mas ele foi rápido e logo lançou outro para tingir um deles,mas o comensal se desviou e acabou acertando no que estava lutando com Rony que logo se voltou para ele e atingiu o comensal que havia desviado,enquanto Harry estuporava o outro.

Rony correu até Mione,viu o sangue e a abraçou enquanto Harry amarrava os cinco comensais.

-Eu estou bem!-Disse Mione se levantando,ainda nos braços de Rony.-Foi só um corte sem importância!

-Mas você vai para o hospital agora!-Disse Rony e logo olhou para Harry que disse:

-Encontro voces lá!

O ruivo assentiu e segurando Mione firmemente aparatou do local.

Harry olhou ao seu redor.O sangue,os corpos,a dor nos rostos eternizada.

Ele não chegou a tempo,os aurors não estavam lá dessa vez,talvez já exista outro ataque.

Quantas pessoas morreram,sem que ele pudesse fazer nada pra evitar e quantas pessoas iriam morrer até que ele matasse Voldemort.

E foi então que uma profunda dor o atingiu ao pensar:E se ele não matasse Voldemort?

O que aconteceria com as pessoas?

O que aconteceria com aqueles que dissessem não ao Lorde das Trevas?

Será que nasceria outra criança que por causa de uma profecia seria marcada pelo mundo bruxo como herói e por isso perderia toda sua vida lutando contra um ser sem sentimentos positivos?

Pensando nisso ele se ajoelhou sem forças,olhou para o céu,viu uma estrela entre todas as nuvens que cobriam o céu e disse:

-Eu não sei se tem alguém ai.Nunca soube realmente,mas se tiver,eu peço ajuda,não vou conseguir salvar a todos,mas eu não sei o que fazer nem o que pensar,preciso de um sinal,qualquer coisa que me ajude a entender qual é o meu próximo passo!-Ele abaixou o olhar,negou com a cabeça e disse para si mesmo.-Eu nem acredito que eu to rezando agora,não faço isso desde que tenho cinco anos.

Então ele ouviu um barulho,um som de choro,ele se levantou e se guiou pelo som.

Passou por alguns corpos e viu sentada atrás de uma caixa de correio derrubada,uma menininha encolhida,suja de sangue e chorando sem parar.

-Você está bem?-Falou baixinho ao lado dela que se assustou e tentou se afastar,mas ele continuou.-Não vou te machucar,estou aqui para ajudar.

Ela olhou para ele por um tempo ainda com medo,mas logo perguntou com uma voz baixa:

-Você é Harry Potter?

-Como você sabe sobre mim?-Perguntou surpreso,pois pensou que ela era trouxa.

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

-Minha vizinha disse pra eu me esconder,que o senhor já vinha me salvar e que era muito legal e bonito e tinha olhos verdes.-Então ela ficou triste de novo.-Mas ai um homem mal lançou uma luz verde nela e ela caiu e eu corri rápido e me escondi aqui.-Ela começou a chorar de novo e ele a abraçou.

-Está tudo bem,acabou, agora você vai ficar bem!

-Por que esses homens maus estão aqui?-Ela perguntou um tempinho depois.

Ele a olhou em dúvida do que dizer,mas olhando os olhos azuis e curiosos dela se decidiu:

-Nós somos bruxos.-A menina se assustou,mas ele logo disse.-Não e preocupe,não existem apenas bruxos maus como aparecem nas histórias,também existem bruxos bons como sua vizinha,ela era boa não era?-A menina assentiu.-Pois então,o que acontece é que um bruxo muito malvado fez com que o nosso mundo entrasse em guerra e ele tem que ser detido para que tudo isso acabe.

Ela olhou firmemente nos olhos dele e perguntou:

-Você vai acabar com ele não vai?

Ele riu e respondeu:

-Vou tentar!

Ela negou e disse:

-Vai conseguir!

Ele riu outra vez e disse:

-É!Eu vou conseguir!

-E vai salvar muita gente,não vai?

Ele olhou ao redor outra vez e determinado respondeu:

-É!Vou salvar sim!

A menina se levantou e começou a aplaudir,ele riu da espontaneidade dela que disse:

-Você é meu herói!

Ele não soube o que dizer,só a abraçou de novo e sussurrou:

-Vou fazer o melhor possível!

Barulhos de aparatar foram ouvidos e Harry viu dezenas de aurors chegar tarde demais.

O ministro, mais uma vez com eles,o viu.

-Harry,você está bem?

Ele ainda abraçando a menina, que apertou mais o pescoço dele com a chegada dos outros, respondeu:

-Sim,mas ela precisa de um lugar pra ficar!

Scrimgeour, que já havia notado a pequena, disse:

-Qual é seu nome?

Ela duvidou ao responder,mas Harry a incentivou.

-Meu nome é Lily.

O jovem não soube o que dizer e só olhou o ministro que voltou a perguntar:

-Lily Willians?

Ela confirmou e Harry perguntou:

-Como sabia?

-Ela é nascida trouxa.-Respondeu o ministro.

-Eu sou o que?-Perguntou ela não gostando.

Harry riu e respondeu:

-Você é uma bruxa,só que seus pais não são bruxos,entendeu?

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela entusiasmada disse:

-Então eu vou te ver mais vezes!

Harry sorriu e disse:

-Sempre que der!

-OBA!

-Mas agora você fica comigo.-Disse Scrimgeour.-Harry tem muita coisa pra fazer.

-Eu sei!-Disse ela feliz.-Ele vai salvar um monte de gente!-Disse abrindo os braços pra mostrar a quantidade.

O ministro só sorriu e disse:

-Eu não tenho dúvidas, Lily.Ninguém tem!

Harry o olhou e ele sorriu.

-Fique com o ministro Lily!Eu preciso ir agora!-Ela concordou e segurou a mão de Scrimgeour,não sem antes beijar Harry e dizer:

-Obrigada!

Ele novamente sem palavras,olhou para o ministro que sorria e disse:

-Tenho que ir até meus amigos,precisa de alguma coisa?

Ele olhou ao redor e viu os aurors levando os comensais presos,voltou seu olhar para Harry e disse:

-Foram dois ataques,nós não pudemos ajudar!

-Eu sei!-Disse Harry compreensivo.-Você fez o melhor!

-Mas nuca é o suficiente,não é?

-Não se preocupe,senhor ministro!-Disse a menina que os dois esqueceram em reflexões.-Harry vai sempre ajudar!

Os dois sorriram e Scrimgeour disse:

-Mais uma fã!

Harry apenas se envergonhou disse:

-É o que dá ser popular!Eu já vou!Tchau Lily!

-Tchau Harry!

E ele desaparatou.

* * *

-Que fofa!-Disse Mione quando Harry contou sobre Lily no Sant Mungus.

-Você está bem?-Perguntou.

-Sim!Foi só um corte no braço,nada demais,já está curado e sem cicatrizes.

-Nós só esperávamos você chegar!-Disse Rony.-Precisamos dormir mais!

-Ai Rony!-Disse Hermione.-Será que só pensa em dormir e comer?

-Não!-Respondeu.-Também penso muito em você!-Quando notou o que disse ficou muito vermelho assim como Mione que o beijou e saiu do lugar puxando sua mão.

Harry um pouco atrás sorriu,esperando que tudo desse certo para os dois.

* * *

No dia seguinte,Harry estava sozinho no quarto concentrado em tudo o que aconteceu.

A notícia na primeira página do profeta contou tudo sobre aquela noite e que um dos comensais presos era o marido de Bellatriz,Rodolfo Lestrange.

Bellatriz!

Voldemort contou a ela sobre as horcruxes e ela permaneceu fiel a ele por todo esse tempo.

Se Harry não a odiasse poderia admirá-la por isso.

No momento ele estava mais preocupado com outra coisa.

Como faria para evitar ataques como o da outra noite.

Se houvesse mais de um os aurors não tinham como detê-los sozinhos.

Isso significava que Voldemort recrutou mais pessoas para seu exército de seguidores,não necessariamente de comensais,pois Harry não duvidava da ajuda de gigantes e outros tipos de criaturas.

Tom estava em vantagem.Harry não tinha como negar,mas se ele pudesse equilibrar essa disputa de alguma forma,não seria nada mal.

Mas como ele faria isso?

Ele não podia esperar os ataques e ver no que dava ele precisava se antecipar a eles,mas como?

O único que sabia onde e quando os ataques aconteceriam era Voldemort e Harry sabia que não conseguia mais ter visões da mente dele porque ele estava usando Oclumência para combatê-lo.

Harry sentia necessidade de fazer alguma coisa,qualquer coisa para ajudar as pessoas,ele disse a Lily que o faria.

Foi uma grande coincidência a menina ter o nome de sua mãe,mas isso devia significar alguma coisa.

Harry precisava ajudar,precisava de alguma forma entrar na mente de Voldemort,precisava tirar algum proveito das aulas de Snape e Voldemort não podia suspeitar de nada se não armaria outra armadilha para ele.

Ele tinha que conseguir alguma coisa,ele tinha que tentar alguma coisa para conseguir se não jamais o faria.

Pensando nisso ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou,queria ir a mente de Voldemort e não queria que ele notasse,precisava fazer isso,por ele,por seus amigos,por Lily e por todas as pessoas que ele poderia salvar se conseguisse.

Então a sua cicatriz ardeu levemente e ele se viu em um lugar escuro e abandonado,ele estava sentado em uma cadeira,ele estava sozinho,ele estava em Voldemort.

Algumas imagens começaram a se formar diante dos seus olhos fechados,emoções apertaram seu coração diante da ausência de controle,dores causadas por maldições,sorrisos causados por lágrimas,desespero e solidão,gritos de agonia,um rosto assustado,uma vida tirada,uma tortura cruel,uma morte sanguinária,um ataque em duas noites.

Harry silenciosamente se retirou,assim como tinha entrado,se Voldemort notou, ele não saberia dizer até que o momento chegasse,agora ele tinha uma pista e não iria descartá-la.

* * *

-Você tem certeza do que viu?-Perguntou Mione.

-Sim!Eu tenho!-Respondeu calmo.-Daqui a duas noites é o ataque,serão em três frentes.Ele está irritado pelos últimos prisioneiros.

Os três estavam na sala do ministro que ouvia tudo com atenção,sem interromper.

-Mas se for uma armadilha?-Perguntou Rony preocupado.

-Temos que estar preparados para isso.-Respondeu Harry,logo virou para o ministro.-Precisamos que alguém cuide dos gigantes no norte,dos dementadores no oeste e dos comensais ao sul,mas essas pessoas têm que estar bem preparadas para qualquer alteração.

Scrimgeour só acenou e continuou ouvindo.

-A Ordem precisa saber!-Disse Mione.

-Eu mandei um patronus pro Lupin,ele me ensinou como fazer quando eu estava no hospital.-Ele voltou para o ministro.-Quero que combine com eles,nós três iremos ajudar.Eu vou para o oeste,Rony e Mione vão para o Sul,nós não sabemos como lidar com gigantes.

-Espera,por que a gente não vai para o oeste também?-Perguntou Rony.-Sabemos lançar o patronus.

-Eu sei que sabem,mas nunca os enfrentaram realmente,vocês podem correr perigo se fizerem algo assim.

-Sempre tem uma primeira vez,Harry.-Disse Mione.-E nós já combinamos que vamos ficar juntos não importa o que aconteça.

Ele suspirou e disse:

-Tudo bem então nós três vamos para o oeste!-Voltou para o mudo ministro.-Mas vamos precisar de reforço,serão muito dementadores pelo que eu vi,tenho certeza que na ordem vai ter quem queira ajudar nisso.

Finalmente,Scrimgeour resolveu falar:

-Parece que já planejou tudo!Para mim está bem,eu falarei com a Ordem e com os aurores,mas manterei alguns aqui por via das dúvidas.-Harry concordou.-Muitas pessoas vieram ao ministério procurando como ajudar depois da matéria de alguns meses atrás.Creio que conhece alguns deles,disseram que os ensinou o patronus.

-São estudantes?-Perguntou.

-Recém formados.Falaram algo sobre a AD.

-Foi no nosso quinto ano!

-Eu sei!Grande idéia se me permite dizer!

-Foi a Mione!-Apontou a amiga que estava vermelha.

-Parabéns senhorita Granger!

-Obrigada,ministro,mas quem nos ensinou foi Harry,ele merece os cumprimentos!

-Bom acho que já resolvemos tudo,sugiro que descansem para estarem dispostos no ataque,sei que esses dias não tem sido fáceis para voces!-Disse Scrimgeour.

-Pode deixar!-Disse Rony.-Descansaremos!

-Obrigado!-Disse Harry antes dos três desaparatarem.

* * *

Eles estavam escondidos por toda parte,em média cinqüenta pessoas em frente às casas naquela noite.

A lua nova fazia com que os postes fossem a única iluminação além das estrelas que apareciam em pequena quantidade.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em pontos diferentes da rua,mas não se perdiam de vista.

Todos estavam concentrados e esperando os dementadores chegarem,aurors escondidos ou disfarçados.Os trouxas foram trancados em suas casas que estavam enfeitiçadas para evitar qualquer som.

Já passava da meia-noite e nada aparecia.

Harry começava a acreditar que aquilo era um engano,mas quando menos esperava ele e os outros perceberam que a noite ficou mais fria e as poucas estrelas sumiram do céu,os postes se apagaram,mas antes de qualquer dementador se aproximar das casas,um coro de vozes gritando "EXPECTO PATRONUS" foi ouvido e todos os tipos de seres protetores iluminaram aquela escura noite afastando as criaturas encapuzadas.

No sul do país,vários duelos,muitas fugas e algumas prisões aconteciam.

No norte,enquanto os gigantes tentavam se aproximar barreiras poderosas foram erguidas para impedi-los.

E em algum lugar escuro e abandonado,um homem com uma grotesca aparência ofídica gritava irritado,enquanto no oeste um jovem de belos olhos verdes sorria e pensava:

"Sua irritação está apenas começando Tom!"

* * *

Eu nem acredito que acabei!

Acho que ta horrível,não?

Eu queria colocar mais ação,mas além de ser péssima nisso eu não consegui visualizar a cena então não rolou.

Espero que vocês gostem e comentem pra dizer que gostaram,se não eu não vou saber!

Também espero que tenham gostado dos planos de Voldemort terem dado errado!

Obrigada a:

**Bruna B. T. Black,lande, Pedro, Cezar e vani** (eu entrei na net pra colocar o novo capítulo e vi seu review,muito legal você voltar a ler)

Dessa vez a atualização veio mais rápido e se vcs incentivam vem mais rápido ainda.

Bjs e tchauzinho!


	16. Hogwarts:Uma História

**HOGWARTS:UMA HISTÓRIA**

Harry estava abaixado ao lado de um carro trouxa muito bonito e bem equipado,parecia ter saído da loja naquele dia.Rony e Mione estavam em outras partes da rua,mas os três observavam a mesma coisa:Havia um grupo de pessoas com longas vestes negras e tétricas máscaras brancas em círculo olhando ao redor,percebia-se que alguns deles estavam no chão desacordados,assim como alguns homens com uniformes ministeriais.

Harry olhou através do vidro um por um dos comensais e esperou o momento certo de fazer algo para continuar aquela batalha e terminá-la de vez.

Eles haviam parado depois de lançar vários feitiços e atingirem muitas pessoas,os comensais pareciam mais preparados dessa vez do que da última noite.

Voldemort estava ficando nervoso.Essa era a nona noite de ataques sem sucesso algum.

Enquanto isso,Harry apenas comemorava os avanços que havia tido naquela guerra, prendendo alguns seguidores de Voldemort,mas nenhum muito notável ele sabia.

Tom estava jogando os peões para depois usar as outras peças, mas Harry estaria preparado para enfrentar até a rainha.

Logo ele ouviu um barulho e percebeu que os aurors ainda de pé voltaram a atacar,então se juntou a eles.

Logo o carro bloqueou um Crucio que ia direto para ele e começou a apitar o alarme enquanto os vidros se espatifavam e começava a sair fumaça de onde se encontrava o motor,Harry se afastou e lançou um feitiço no comensal para desacordá-lo e quando se voltou para ver o carro,suspirou desanimado e disse:

-Espero que tenha seguro!

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos gargalhando, Rony e Mione o olharam, assustados.Eles tinham voltado para o Caldeirão Furado na noite passada, esgotados,por isso só agora Harry resolveu entrar na mente de Voldemort para saber o que acontecia.E não parava de rir de seja lá o que for.

-Harry você ta começando a me preocupar!-Disse Mione.

-Desculpe!-Disse se controlando.-É que ele ta achando que tem um espião e quer...-Ele voltou a rir,respirou fundo e continuou.-Quer matar quem quer que seja.

-E isso é engraçado?-Perguntou Rony não entendendo o ponto e,pelo visto, coisa que Mione também não tinha feito já que olhava para Harry, ainda gargalhando, com uma cara confusa.

O moreno tentou se controlar de novo e finalmente conseguiu algo duradouro,parou de rir e disse:

-É que eu pensei que se ele soubesse que o espião é ele mesmo me livraria de um belo problema cometendo suicídio.

E voltou a rir histericamente,os amigos finalmente entendendo a questão respiraram aliviados pela manutenção da sanidade mental do Eleito e, contagiados pelo momento de relaxamento,começaram a rir também.

* * *

-Como acha que vão nos receber?-Perguntou Rony parecendo preocupado.

-Bem.Afinal,nós vamos para Hogwarts,não para a sede da Ordem e é lá que sua mãe está, então ela não vai pular na gente e começar a gritar o quão preocupados eles estavam por termos desaparecido e nos metido em tantas confusões.

Os três estavam na passagem que há entre a Casa dos Gritos e a escola,sabiam que havia alguém vigiando por se um acaso Voldemort aparecer e esperavam não ter que ser alguém que iria fazer apenas a parte do sermão da Sra. Weasley.

-Tem razão!-Rony disse se concentrando.-É só Hogwarts,minha mãe não vai nos mandar um par de feitiços e nos aprisionar porque ela não vai estar aqui.

-Francamente,Ronald!-Disse Hermione enfadada.-Parece que tem medo da sua mãe.

-Mione querida,eu vivo com ela desde antes de eu nascer e sei muito bem que até Voldemort deve temê-la.

Harry e Mione pararam no meio do caminho e Rony estranhou.

-O que foi?

-Você disse...-Começou Mione.

-Voldemort!-Terminou o moreno.

O ruivo ficou vermelho e disse:

-Vocês viviam reclamando que eu não fazia e quando faço agem assim?

Os outros se olharam e sorriram cúmplices:

-Então Mione,o que você acha?

Ela fez uma pose pensativa e disse:

-Acho que...Parabéns Rony!-O abraçou e o beijou.

Harry olhou para o outro lado para dar privacidade a eles.

-Por que fez isso?-Perguntou o ruivo,mais vermelho do que ele já ficou na vida.

Harry olhou para ele sem acreditar naquela pergunta.Mione só deu de ombros e respondeu antes de voltar a caminhar:

-Uma recompensa pela sua coragem.

Rony ficou olhando ela ir e Harry lhe bateu na cabeça para acordá-lo:

- "Por que fez isso?" -Repetiu ainda sem acreditar.-É sério Rony,se você não se adiantar só vão ter filhos com 50 anos.-E seguiu a amiga balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O ruivo ainda sem palavras só reagiu uns segundos depois,quando seu sangue voltou a correr por outras partes do corpo que não as bochechas e seguiu os amigos com um sorriso bobo na cara.

* * *

-Estranho não ter ninguém por aqui!-Disse Mione quando entraram no castelo.-Cadê todo mundo?

-É hora do almoço,provavelmente estão no Salão Principal.-Respondeu Rony.

Os três seguiram para lá e quando chegaram tudo que fizeram foi deixar o queixo cair uns centímetros.

Estava lotado!

Mas não de alunos.

-RONY!-Ouviram um grito e logo viram a Sra. Weasley sufocando o filho,para depois fazer o mesmo com Harry e Mione em um apertado abraço.

Ouviram também risos dos poucos alunos que estavam sentados em uma única mesa,enquanto vários adultos ocupavam as outras.

Outra ruiva foi em direção deles,mas logo para Harry.

-Por que não me contou o que está acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou sussurrando enquanto a abraçava.

-Primeiro,sempre nos interrompiam e depois...Você nunca perguntou!

-Ha!-Fez Harry indignado.

-Bem vindos!-Falou Remo.

-Como você está?Como está todo mundo?O que ta acontecendo aqui?E quem é essa gente?

O homem apenas riu.Outra pessoa respondeu:

-Estão todos bem!-Disse McGonagall.-E aqui, Sr. Potter,é a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix.Estava ficando com muitos membros e com pouco espaço.

-Toda essa gente é da Ordem?-Perguntou feliz.

-Todos querem paz Harry!-Respondeu Remo.-E você está os ajudando a ter esperanças.

-Eu?-Perguntou sem entender.

Tonks se aproximou com um jornal na mão.

-É de algumas semanas atrás.-Disse.-Aqui uma menininha linda diz que você a prometeu que ia acabar com Voldemort.

Harry sorriu um pouco sem graça e disse baixo para os seus dois amigos:

-Por isso ele quer me matar mais agora do que antes!-Eles riram.

-Venham!-Disse Molly.-Vamos comer!Vocês estão muito pálidos!Se aventurar desse jeito é uma barbaridade,principalmente se não se alimentam bem.Você Hermione deveria colocar juízo na cabeça desses dois,mas pelo visto não tem também.-A garota só abaixou os olhos, envergonhada,Rony se aproximou e disse:

-Francamente,Hermione!Parece que tem medo da minha mãe!

Harry e Rony riram e Hermione, depois de um suspiro indignado, também.

* * *

Harry entrou naquela sala onde sempre previam sua morte e não pôde deixar de suspirar.

O que o dever não obriga a pessoa a fazer?

-Professora!-Chamou quando ouviu um barulho de um esbarrão.

-Oh meu querido!Há quanto tempo!-Disse a mulher com as enormes lentes enfrente aos olhos.-Devo dizer que sei que seu tempo entre nós está cada dia mais perto do fim,meu querido.Não são boas notícias,mas tenho que dá-las.

-Eu sei professora.-Disse com cara de tristeza.-Vim aqui lhe perguntar algo pela última vez.

A mulher colocou a mão na boca e Harry podia jurar que foi para esconder o sorriso que apareceu por breves segundos.

-Oh!Sinto tanto ter sido quem lhe deu a notícia.

-É professora.-Continuou fingindo grande pesar.-Mas antes de ir eu queria saber uma coisa.

-Fale,pergunte o que quiser!-Disse ela animada.

-No dia da sua entrevista de emprego.-Começou.-A senhora viu o Snape ser pego ou só percebeu depois de um tempo?-Perguntou olhando diretamente para ela.

-Ah!Eu vi tudo!-Disse dramática.-Eu avisei sobre a torre atingida pelo raio meu querido.Você é testemunha!Ele sempre teve um futuro que amedrontou meu olho interior.

-Sim,sim,claro,mas fale mais daquela noite.

-Ah, eu fui ser entrevistada e...

-Essa parte eu já sei, professora.-Vendo que ela parecia ofendida completou.-Sabe, não sei se tenho muito tempo!

-Oh claro!-Disse penalizada.-Na verdade eu lembro de ter tossido muito e logo depois ele foi pego nos ouvindo.

Harry fez uma cara de espanto e disse para si mesmo:

-Então ele ouviu tudo...

-O que foi querido?

-Nada professora!-Disse se lembrando dela e logo continuou.-Agradeço a generosidade de me ajudar nos meus últimos momentos.

-Oh querido!Sempre que precisar!

E agradecendo mais uma vez saiu dali correndo,tinha mais uma coisa pra pensar.

* * *

-Eu não acredito que você caiu!-Harry ouviu Rony furioso desde fora da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-E eu não acredito que você seja tão patético!-Ouviu a resposta de Mione quando já tinha entrado.

-Patético?Eu só estou tentando fazer você ver que ele é um mentiroso!

-Cale a boca Ronald,deixe de ser infantil!-Disse Hermione já mais nervosa.

-Eu não sou...

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou Harry e pela primeira vez os dois notaram não só ele,mas os alunos que estavam ali naquele momento.

Ficaram muito vermelhos!

-Ela caiu no papo do Krum!-Disse Rony e a luz finalmente atingiu Harry.Quando chegaram no dia anterior ele se reencontrou com o Búlgaro, que agora era parte da Ordem da Fênix.

-Olha aqui Ronald,Vítor e eu somos amigos,e se eu fosse você deixaria esse ciúme idiota de lado!

O ruivo ficou muito,muito vermelho!

-Eu não estou com ciúmes!-Quase gritou ele e todos os alunos voltaram para olhá-los.

Harry estava começando a se divertir.

-Então por que está se comportando como uma criança birrenta?-Perguntou a garota como uma expressão de impaciência.

-Pelo amor de Merlim!Ele diz que morreu de saudades e você se derreteu inteirinha e eu é que sou infantil?

-Eu não me derreti,Ronald,só fiquei feliz de reencontrá-lo!

-Ah claro,como se eu fosse acreditar nisso,você ta é...

-Tenho que falar algo pra vocês!-Interrompeu o moreno vendo que aquela briga de divertida estava se tornando perigosa.

-O que é?-Perguntaram os dois irritados.

Harry os olhou assustado e disse:

-Nada!Podem continuar brigando se quiserem,mas acabei de falar com a Trelawney e descobri algo interessante.

* * *

-Você acha que ele a conhece inteira?-Perguntou Mione quando estavam no dormitório dos garotos protegidos por um feitiço de silêncio.

-Voldemort só sabe o início,mas Snape estava ouvindo até o final.-Respondeu o moreno.

-Mas por que ele não a contaria inteira então?-Perguntou o ruivo.

-Foi o que eu pensei vindo para cá,mas não tenho certeza de nada.A única coisa que eu pensei,é improvável demais.

-E o que seria?-Perguntou a garota.

-Talvez ele quisesse que Voldemort fosse derrotado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos até que Rony disse:

-Ele matou Dumbledore!É claro que ele está do lado de Voldemort.

-Eu sei o que ele fez Rony,mas algo me diz que esse assunto é mais complexo do que a gente imagina.

Novamente o silêncio que Rony quebrou mais uma vez:

-Já falou com Zabini?

-Falei!Disse que devolveria o dinheiro e usei a desculpa de que é uma lembrança do meu padrinho,eu sei que ele não acreditou,mas disse que ele me daria o medalhão se eu pagasse o dobro,relutei,mas acabei cedendo.

-Quando ele vai te entregar?-Perguntou Mione.Rony só se limitou a sussurrar algo como "sonserino nojento".

-Ele já pediu para os pais o enviarem via coruja, disse que amanhã chega,mas acho que isso não será tão fácil pra mim.

-O que você acha que ele vai querer mais?-Perguntou de novo a garota.

-Eu não sei Mione,mas ele não gosta de mim,afinal eu sou só um "mestiço nojento",os pais dele podem não ser comensais,mas sei que eles apóiam as idéias de Voldemort,por isso eu vou atingi-lo bem aí!

-Como assim?-Perguntou Rony,mas a resposta eles não souberam,já que ouviram alguém bater forte na porta para que eles ouvissem.

Retiraram os feitiços e Gina entrou,deu um beijo em Harry e disse:

-Querem ver vocês no Salão Principal!Parece que resolveram algo importante.

Eles se entreolharam e seguiram a ruiva para fora do quarto.

* * *

Entraram no Salão sem Gina já que ela disse que não poderia:

-Besteiras da Ordem!-Foi o que falou.

E, realmente, toda a Ordem da Fênix estava lá.

Tinha mais gente do que quando eles chegaram e todos olhavam para os três.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali.

-Aconteceu algo grave?-Foi o que Harry perguntou.

McGonagall sorriu e disse:

-Nós estamos com problemas na Ordem, Harry.Desde que Dumbledore morreu não temos um líder e estamos tentando ajudar o ministério a proteger as pessoas,mas...-A voz dela tremeu.-Não sabemos bem o que fazer.

Harry a olhou com medo do que estava por vir e ela continuou:

-Dumbledore sabia coisas,coisas que só ele sabia, e assim nos guiava e mostrava o que precisávamos fazer.

-Já disse que não vou contar nada!-Disse firme na decisão.

-Espere Harry!-Pediu Remo.

-Na verdade, Potter.-disse Moody dessa vez.-A pesar dos contras,nós achamos que o melhor é que você lidere a Ordem da Fênix.

Silêncio foi tudo que se ouviu até que o jovem moreno começasse a gargalhar.

Todos o olharam com preocupação.

Os dois amigos apenas discutiam atrás dele,até que Hermione deu um galeão para um feliz Rony.

Harry viu e os olhou interrogativo.

-Eu apostei que só iam te oferecer depois do natal,Rony disse que seria antes,ele venceu.-Esclareceu a amiga deixando Harry espantado.

-Vocês estão brincando né?-Ele perguntou para todos.

Nunca recebeu olhares tão sérios.

-Eu tenho que lembrar o que vocês me diziam há uns meses quando me proibiam de participar da Ordem,eu só tenho 17 anos e muitos de vocês tem mais poder do que eu posso sonhar pra mim!

-Mas você tem algo que nós não temos Harry,conhecimento.-Disse Remo.

-Dumbledore te contou essas coisas porque confiava que você saberia o que fazer com elas,Harry.-Disse Tonks.-E nós decidimos que para o bem de todos,vamos confiar nisso também.

-Mas...eu não sei o que fazer!-Disse Harry preocupado.

-Todos vamos te ajudar.-Disse Hagrid que estava mais perto dele.-Você cresceu tanto.-Disse emocionado.-Todos estamos orgulhosos disso Harry,especialmente eu.

Harry olhou para a pessoa que ele sempre considerou um amigo e herói por tê-lo tirado dos Dursleys e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi sorrir e dizer:

-E eu estou orgulhoso por conhecer todos vocês,especialmente você Hagrid.

O meio-gigante se emocionou e deu um abraço apertado em Harry,mas,felizmente,não apertado demais.

Quando se separaram,Harry falou:

-Eu espero mesmo que me ajudem,porque eu não sei mesmo o que tenho que fazer.

Hermione deu um grito de triunfo e Rony bufou indignado devolveu a moeda a ela.Harry novamente os olhou:

-Ela disse que você aceitaria no mesmo dia e eu disse que esperaria até o seguinte.-Respondeu o ruivo mal-humorado.

Dessa vez todos riram.

* * *

-Aqui está!-Disse Harry entregando um saquinho de moedas para o sonserino.

Ele contou e depois disse:

-Muito bem Potter!Vejo que cumpre o que promete,mas...só vou te dar esse medalhão quando descobrir o motivo por que o quer tanto,não pense que vou acreditar na desculpa que me deu antes.

-Claro que não!Você é esperto!-Disse se sentando,sabia que algo assim aconteceria.-Só quero te perguntar uma coisa Zabini:quer que Voldemort limpe o mundo dos sangues-ruins e mestiços e reine nele?

O garoto o estudou antes de responder:

-Não creio que seja necessário chegar a extremos,mas ficaria feliz de não cruzar com nenhum mestiço.-Finalizou o olhando com raiva.

Harry sorriu,foi mais fácil do que imaginava.

-E se eu disser que se não me der o medalhão vai ser dominado por um.

-Você acha que pode me dominar,Potter?-Perguntou rindo de lado.

Harry riu.

-Não, Zabini!Estou falando de Voldemort!

O outro o olhou por uns momentos em silêncio.

-Como assim?

Harry revirou os olhos e perguntou:

-Será que ninguém sabe que o pai dele é trouxa?

-É mentira!-Disse o outro nervoso.

-O que eu ganharia mentindo?-Perguntou Harry.

-O medalhão!-Respondeu com um sorriso superior.

-Muito esperto!Mas se não acredita em mim,pergunte a qualquer um que tenha estado nesse colégio na época dele,o professor Slughorn por exemplo.-Disse despreocupado.-Tom Servolo Riddle,filho de uma bruxa sangue-puro e um trouxa chamado Tom Riddle,por isso ele trocou de nome.Só descobriu que era bruxo quando o próprio Dumbledore foi ao orfanato onde ele vivia para lhe entregar a carta de Hogwarts.

O outro não sabia o que dizer,então Harry perguntou:

-Vai dar o medalhão agora?

Ainda em choque,Zabini retirou o objeto do bolso e o entregou.

Antes de sair Harry virou para ele e disse:

-Pode divulgar se quiser!

E saiu sem mais uma palavra e com o medalhão de Slytherin na mão.

* * *

Entrou em uma sala vazia de um corredor deserto,encontrou Rony e Mione ali,colocou o medalhão sobre uma mesa e apontou a varinha.

-Reducto!

O feitiço foi até o medalhão sob o olhar dos três,mas rebateu e atingiu Harry que caiu ao chão sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos aos poucos e logo reconheceu o teto da enfermaria e sentiu alguém lhe entregando os óculos.

-Que bom que acordou cara!-Disse Rony.

-O que houve?-Perguntou um pouco desorientado.

-Eu e Mione te trouxemos para cá você estava desacordado.A gente se preocupou muito.Isso foi ontem de tarde.

-Obrigado!

-Não precisa agradecer,os amigos servem para carregar os outros quando esses estão morrendo.-Brincou o ruivo.

Harry riu.

-Finalmente acordado!-Ouviu Madame Pomfrey se aproximar,ela tinha um vidro com uma poção dentro.

-Bom,vou avisar Mione.Boa sorte!-Esse último ele sussurrou só para Harry ouvir.

-Eu não sei o que você fez e seus amigos não quiseram me dizer,mas tem que parar de se arriscar dessa maneira,onde já se viu!

Minutos depois dela ter lhe examinado,Rony volta com Hermione,Gina,Neville e Luna que conversam com ele por um tempo.

Quando a enfermeira voltou os expulsou,mas Harry pediu pros dois amigos ficarem,contrariada ela deixou.

-Ficamos realmente preocupados,Harry!-Disse Mione assim que a enfermeira saiu.

-Onde esta o medalhão?

Rony olhou em volta e vendo que não tinha ninguém o entregou.

-Não podemos destruí-lo com um feitiço.-Disse Harry.Tentou abri-lo.-Não conseguimos abri-lo.O que vamos fazer?

Os amigos só deram de ombros sem idéias.

-Dumbledore morreu aquela noite achando que o problema do medalhão já estava resolvido e agora eu não consigo fazer nada.-Disse desolado.Os amigos ficaram calados reconhecendo o olhar que ele sempre tinha quando se afastava deles.-Eu tenho que destruí-lo,tenho que achar os outros horcruxes e tenho que acabar com Voldemort e vou fazer cada uma dessas coisas,posso prometer!-Disse olhando os amigos.

-Nós vamos conseguir Harry!-Disse a garota.

-É cara!Vai dar tudo certo!

Ele sorriu para os amigos e voltou a se concentrar.

-Nós conhecemos a vida dele e isso junto com Hogwarts é uma pista.Precisamos descobrir que objeto de Ravenclaw ele tem.-Voltou para os amigos.-Não podemos procurar algo que não sabemos o que é!

Os três ficaram em silêncio,coisa que acontecia muito ultimamente.

De repente uma idéia veio à mente de Harry e ele olhou Hermione:

-Será que não tem uma pista em "Hogwarts:Uma história"?

A garota levantou da beirada da cama e saiu correndo.

Harry e Rony se olharam divertidos.

* * *

Mione voltou minutos depois com o livro na mão e se aproximou dizendo:

-Vou ter que ler de novo procurando uma pista sobre Ravenclaw porque não lembro de nenhuma,mas sei que tem uma coisa que pode nos ajudar,disse folheando o livro até parar em uma página.

-Aqui está:

"_As Relíquias de Hogwarts só podem ser destruídas pelas Relíquias de Hogwarts e quando só uma faltar,uma maldição mortal a destruirá,mas quem quiser destruí-las deve saber que um alto preço irá pagar:_

_Sonserinos são pessoas de visão,_

_Lufa-lufas são amigos leais,_

_Corvinais só usam a razão,_

_Grifinórios são valentes,mas mortais._

_Aquele que aceitar o preço deverá o ciclo completar,pois só assim à normalidade tudo irá retornar."_

Eles se olharam confusos e Rony disse:

-Que papo de doido é esse?

-Não sei bem,mas uma coisa eu entendi!-Disse Harry se levantando.-A espada de Griffindor pode destruir esse medalhão.

-Harry, você acabou de se recuperar,não pode sair!-Disse Mione preocupada e Rony concordou.

-Eu tenho que sair Mione!-Falou o moreno.-E vocês dois sabem disso.Fiquem aqui e tranqüilizem Madame Pomfrey,logo vou voltar.

E saiu da enfermaria apertando o medalhão na mão direita.

* * *

Harry entrou na sala do diretor,atual diretora,bem receoso.

Ela estava vazia e ele agradeceu por isso,mas não quis olhar para nada além da espada.

Foi até ela e a tirou da parede e estava decidido a sair sem olhar para trás quando ouviu:

-Harry potter!Por que a pressa?

Olhou para trás e viu o chapéu seletor,uma idéia lhe surgiu:

-Você sabe o que eu vou fazer,não sabe?

-Tenho minhas suspeitas,escuto muitas coisas aqui.

Harry sorriu.

-Eu sei,mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

-Não precisa dizer,porque eu não poderia falar,peço que me perdoe,mas a resposta sozinho deve encontrar,se eu interferir estarei violando a regra que me permite falar.

-Então se me contar qual é a Relíquia de Ravenclaw não vai poder mais falar?

-Exato,mas não tão certo assim,há mais coisas que poderia falar,o que devo dizer é que sozinho deve estar no momento em que a espada for usar.

-Por que?

-Meu feitiço não permite que lhe conte mais,por isso me desculpo em não poder mais ajudar.

Ele se calou.Harry se preocupou e notou o que não queria notar.

O escritório estava com as coisas pratas de Dumbledore até agora,mas havia algumas coisas lá que com certeza eram de McGonagall.

A lembrança do diretor só o fez piorar e ver o que não queria olhar.

O quadro de Dumbledore não estava dormindo e sim o olhando fixamente,vários outros também estavam assim,mas ele só olhou para aquele.

-Professor,eu...-Não sabia o que dizer.O olhar em frente a ele o fez se desconcentrar e ficar calado.

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa e continuou a olhar o quadro que de repente falou:

-Boa noite Harry!

Então,tudo que ele prendeu,todas as emoções que ele tentou esconder,toda a calma que ele tentou demonstrar, de repente,como se nunca tivessem existido desapareceu e ele não conseguiu evitar chorar.

Chorou,chorou e chorou,sem conseguir parar e nem querer fazê-lo,ficou assim minutos, talvez horas,não saberia dizer,só sabia que o peso,o medo,as responsabilidades,os planos, as vinganças e todas as coisas que ele tinha deixado encher sua cabeça estavam indo embora junto com as desesperadas lágrimas que ele derramava.

Aos poucos se acalmou e disse:

-Não sei o que me aconteceu!

-Você se fechou por tempo demais,e alguém como você não deve fazer isso,Harry.

-Alguém como eu?-Perguntou encarando o olhar bondoso a sua frente.

-Sim,Harry,alguém como você,alguém com uma capacidade enorme de amar e receber amor,se você se fecha,sentimentos negativos corrompem sua alma e destroem seu amor.Essas lágrimas foram seus bons sentimentos tentando expulsá-los.

-Eu...não sei o que dizer...

-Não diga nada,não posso te ajudar em muito,mas eu posso te dizer que só o amor vai te fazer vencer essa guerra Harry,vingança, Voldemort conhece bem demais.

-Eu prometo senhor!Prometo que vou fazer o possível para vencer!-Reiterou a promessa que já havia feito naquele mesmo dia para seus amigos.

-Eu sei,Harry!Sempre soube!Confio em você.Todos confiamos!

Harry sorriu,enxugou as lágrimas,se despediu,segurou o medalhão e a espada mais forte e saiu em direção à enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey devia estar enlouquecida com ele,Rony e Mione.

* * *

Depois de convencer a enfermeira de que estava muito bem,ele, Rony e Mione seguiram para a mesma sala vazia.Sentaram-se em algumas cadeiras e Harry disse:

-Sinceramente tem uma coisa que eu não consigo entender.Dumbledore disse que eu não posso querer me vingar de Voldemort e sim vencer através do amor,mas...o que ele quer que eu faça?-Perguntou confuso.-Correr pro Tom dizendo:Eu te perdôo Voldinho?

Os amigos riram junto com ele.

-Voldinho?-Perguntou Mione.

-É!Conheço o cara minha vida toda.Tenho direito de dar um apelido carinhoso a ele, não?

Eles voltaram a rir.

De repente ficaram sérios.

-Eu quero que vocês saiam!

-Nem pensar!

-Vamos ficar aqui!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo os dois.

-Vocês só precisam ficar lá fora,se algo acontecer vão poder me ajudar,mas se estiverem aqui também,pode ser que nós três estejamos perdidos.

Os dois se entreolharam e por fim Mione disse:

-Tudo bem!Mas nós ficamos aqui grudados na porta!

Harry sorriu e eles saíram.

Ele colocou o medalhão em cima da mesa,segurou a espada firmemente e o acertou em um golpe.

O medalhão se abriu e uma luz ofuscante saiu lá de dentro,ele fechou os olhos e usou a espada para protegê-los dela.

Logo sentiu Rony e Mione ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu?-Ouviu a voz da amiga e sentiu ela segurar seu braço.

Piscou por alguns segundos e disse:

-Estou cego!

* * *

Pois é!

Acabei o capítulo!

Antes de tudo,eu não sei onde eu vi o Voldinho pela primeira vez,mas eu achei hilário e precisei usar em alguma fic.

Adiantei um pouco as coisas porque a história ta atrasada e semana que vem eu começo a faculdade e meu horário vai estar meio apertado.Vou tentar o máximo acabar a história antes do lançamento do último livro e o próximo capítulo vou tentar colocar antes do meu aniversário.

Espero que tenham gostado desse.O próximo vai ter uma coisa que eu não quero escrever,mas preciso,então...vai me dar um pouco de trabalho.

Obrigada a:

**Cezar, vanii,** **lande**

Não esqueçam:

Comentem para eu saber o que acharam,seus comentários são as únicas coisas que recebo em troca de escrever essa fic.

Muito obrigada por lerem!

Um grande Beijo e Tchauzinho!


	17. Natal Vermelho

Oi!

Meus comentários estão aqui em cima porque eu quero dizer umas coisas antes do capítulo.

Antes de tudo agradecer os comentários de:

**ivania dolores cuz bezerra**

**Cezar**

**Deusa Potter:**Leitora nova!Amei o seu review!É sério!Eu amei a ameaça.Nunca imaginei que em uma fic minha alguém se envolveria a esse ponto,isso quer dizer que ela deve estar boa mesmo.UAU.Eu já ameacei quando eu gostava muito da fic.Vc me fez muito feliz com seu review.Valeu mesmo!Vou tentar não demorar tanto,minha faculdade é de noite e provavelmente só vou poder postar de dia e finais de semana.Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Aiai,ainda lembro do ter começado a planejar esse capítulo antes de começar o último episódio da temporada de 24 horas,assim que começou eu parei e só voltei no dia que publiquei o 15,mas eu já sabia o q ia escrever nele antes de começar a história e...

**Agora vem a parte que eu não queria chegar,mas é preciso.**

Quando terminei de ler o sexto livro achei que escrever uma continuação seria uma boa oportunidade de expressar certas coisas que eu sinto sobre os problemas que andam acontecendo ao nosso redor ultimamente,várias partes dessa fic demonstram sentimentos e pensamentos meus,sempre quando eles estão de acordo com as características dos personagens.O que Dumbledore disse a Harry no último capítulo é algo que eu entendi lendo o quinto livro:a vingança não fará Harry vencer.Mas nesse capítulo as coisas começam a tomar uma forma que me deixa bem triste,como o nome da fic diz,isso é uma guerra e,pelo que tem acontecido no nosso mundo,sabemos que nas guerras pessoas inocentes e boas morrem,inclusive as que estão bem próximas a nós,por isso,a pesar dos pesares que sinto, ocultar essa parte da guerra e da violência não seria justo.Escrever é o único jeito que eu tenho de tentar desabafar um pouco sobre o que está nos acontecendo,sou fã de Harry Potter,mas, antes de tudo,sou mais alguém que quer Paz!

Espero que não me odeiem depois desse capítulo.Lembrem-se de comentar dizendo o que acharam,peço que aqueles que não gostam de algo comentem dizendo em que posso melhorar e também peço comentários muitos comentário como presente de aniversário que vai ser quinta-feira dia 22,aqueles que pensam:um dia eu vou comentar nessa fic!Chegou a hora!

Então...

VAMOS LÁ:

_**NATAL VERMELHO**_

Na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts,um clima de preocupação,mas também alegria pairava no ar,menos na enfermaria,pois a enfermeira do melhor colégio de magia do mundo estava irritada,muito irritada mesmo.

No dia anterior um jovem de belos olhos verdes tinha saído de sua enfermaria se recuperando de um feitiço que poderia tê-lo matado e não mais que duas horas depois esse mesmo jovem, em companhia de seus dois melhores amigos, tinha voltado para a enfermaria e completamente cego.

Ela ficou simplesmente apavorada por não saber o que esses três estavam aprontando,mas ninguém de todo o castelo que veio saber o que houve conseguiu arrancar alguma informação.

A única coisa que ela sabia é que o moreno,conhecido como Harry Potter,diz ter visto uma luz que o deixou cego,mesmo ele tendo protegido os olhos com a espada.

Espada a qual ele não queria que separassem dele de jeito nenhum,obrigando Minerva McGonagall a fazer uma bainha onde ele poderia colocá-la para carregar para onde fosse.

O pior é que a enfermeira não podia devolver a visão ao Eleito,pois os seus tecidos oculares foram queimados e uma forte magia impedia que eles se regenerassem,mas,graças à dita espada,ela achava que tudo ficaria bem logo,já que o feitiço,seja lá qual for, bateu nela primeiro e diminuiu o impacto,fazendo com que a cada instante a magia ficasse mais fraca e a possibilidade de regeneração mais forte.

Mas o que realmente irritou a enfermeira é que Harry não pensou duas vezes em sair da enfermaria sem que ela autorizasse para ir ao Salão Principal ficar com os amigos enquanto a decoração de natal estava tendo seus últimos reparos.

-Esse garoto não tem jeito!-Suspirou resignada.

* * *

-Você não viu a cara dela quando você se apoiou em mim e agente saiu,Harry.-Disse Rony rindo.-Parecia que ela queria me matar.

Hermione apenas sorria tristemente ao dizer:

-Você tem certeza que não quer ficar lá Harry?É menos perigoso!

O moreno negou com a cabeça e disse:

-Não Mione,quando minha visão voltar não quero ver o teto da enfermaria e sim os rostos alegres e as cores do natal!

-VERMELHO!-Ouviram alguém gritar na porta do Salão.Todos que estavam lá se voltaram para ver.-Esse natal será vermelho!

-É a voz da Trelawney?-Perguntou Harry.

-Sim!E ela ta mais louca que o normal!-Respondeu Rony.

-Será muito vermelho!

-Sim Sibila!Nós já entendemos.-Ouviram a voz de McGonagall.

-Não meus queridos!Nenhum de voces consegue entender o que o olho interior enxerga além!-Ela fez uma pausa dramática na qual todos que estavam no salão tentavam prender o riso pela sua expressão de concentração.-Esse será o natal mais vermelho de nossas vidas!

-Será que é pela maioria grifinória?-Perguntou Dino alto o suficiente para as risadas presas se soltarem e Trelawney sair de lá indignada murmurando:

-Ninguém confia no olho interior...

* * *

Harry sentou-se com ajuda de Rony na mesa para o almoço de natal,o ruivo tinha se divertido fazendo Harry tentar adivinhar o que era cada presente que havia recebido,alguns de pessoas que ele nunca ouviu falar!

Mas uma coisa era certa,esse natal estava triste para os mais próximos a Harry,temiam que aquelas belas esmeraldas não conseguissem mais enxergar.

O moreno era o que menos se preocupava,acreditava que voltaria a ver antes do fim do ano e na última checagem Madame Pomfrey confirmou.Ainda estava zangada pela sua escapada nem um pouco discreta,mas também muito feliz por perceber que a magia estava bem baixa e provavelmente quando menos esperassem os olhos verdes voltariam a ter a mesma vida e agilidade de sempre.

Era difícil olharem para ele agora e verem o vazio,mas logo tudo estaria bem com a visão do moreno e todos estavam depositando suas esperanças nisso.

Nada foi divulgado,Voldemort poderia se sentir seguro de atacar se soubesse,mas naqueles dias Harry não pensou nisso,ele esqueceu completamente de vigiar Tom Riddle,o que para a mente dele era um alívio,mas para todas as outras coisas era extremamente arriscado.

* * *

-Dobby se sente feliz em ser útil senhor,Dobby ficou muito triste quando soube que o senhor não estava vendo,mas Dobby fica muito feliz do senhor Harry Potter estar se recuperando,senhor!

-Obrigado Dobby!-Disse o moreno se apoiando na mesa e na amiga para se sentar em um banco da cozinha.-E obrigado pela comida especial que nos preparou, vamos ver Bicuço daqui a pouco e tentar fazer o Hagrid comer essa comida e não a dele!

-É demorou semanas,mas a cabana de Hagrid foi totalmente reconstruída.-Disse Mione.-Mas ele disse que só importava que ninguém estivesse ferido!

-Dobby,poderia nos deixar a sós por uns minutos!-Pediu Harry.

-Claro,Harry potter,senhor!

Ele se afastou e Rony disse:

-Nossa!Até que enfim!Não conseguimos ficar sozinho desde aquele dia.

-Foi por isso que eu vim aqui pegar a comida.-Disse Harry.-Tive sorte de usar a espada para proteger meus olhos,algo me diz que se tivesse sido qualquer outra coisa,eu ficaria cego por mais um bom tempo.Você conseguiu Mione?

-Não!-Suspirou cansada.-Nada da Relíquia de Ravenclaw.

-Vamos precisar achar de outro jeito então!-Falou Rony.

Harry parecia pensativo e seu olhar vazio não estava ajudando os amigos,mas ele logo disse:

-Mione,o que você entendeu do enigma?

-Parece que cada vez que uma Relíquia for destruída,quem o fizer vai perder algo,como foi a relíquia de Slytherin,você perdeu a visão!

-E se não tivesse usado a espada como proteção...

-Você só a recuperaria quando a espada fosse destruída!-Dessa vez foi Rony que falou.

-Exato!-Confirmou Mione.-Mas não poderia destruir a espada antes de destruir as outras relíquias,mas...eu não sei o que vai acontecer se você destruir as duas relíquias,talvez com Ravenclaw você perca a...

-Aí estão voces!-Disse Gina entrando.-Hagrid está nos esperando.

Os amigos ajudaram Harry a se levantar e ele colocou o melhor sorriso que conseguiu,Gina o beijou e eles seguiram para fora.

* * *

-A neve já cobriu tudo!-Disse Hagrid deixando Harry se apoiar nele enquanto andavam até sua cabana com Gina do outro lado do namorado,Rony e Mione tinham ido à frente arrumar as coisas para o lanche e tirar do caminho o que poderia fazer Harry tropeçar.-Assim que voltar a enxergar tem que vir aqui fora ver como está bonito esse fim de ano!Tudo branco...Dumbledore adorava quando a neve cobria tudo.-Disse ele triste.

-E ele ainda gosta Hagrid.-Disse Harry.-Ele só não gosta de ver alguém que ele queria tanto que fosse feliz triste,menos por causa dele,então esqueça a tristeza.

-Mas...

-O que?-Perguntou o moreno sorrindo.-Achou que não notaria,estou cego,não surdo e você me importa muito Hagrid,por isso estou atento as suas emoções.

O semigigante parou e deu um abraço em Harry,sem provocar nenhum dano,mas apertado.

-Parece que voces andaram treinando nos últimos anos e você sabe a força exata para usar com o Harry!-Disse Gina sorrindo.-Mas agora eu também quero...

-Ai minha ruivinha.-Disse Harry.-Você às vezes é tão ciumenta.-Ele a abraçou.

-Obrigada pelo abraço,mas eu tava falando do Hagrid.

Harry fingiu uma expressão indignada enquanto o amigo abraçava Gina.

Gina se voltou para ele e disse:

-Não precisa ficar com ciúme,afinal o coração do Hagrid é da Madame Máxime!

Hagrid ficou vermelho e Gina disse isso a Harry que sorriu querendo ver a cena.

Eles continuaram a caminhar devagar e Harry se pegou desejando que aquele dia não acabasse e que continuasse ali,abraçado a Gina enquanto caminhava para todo o sempre,não importava que não pudesse ver,contanto que tivesse paz e Gina,tudo estaria bem!

Mas logo os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo da Floresta Proibida e Harry tinha certeza que eram cascos.

Lembrando do sonho de alguns meses atrás abraçou Gina mais forte e sussurrou:

-Corre!

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você!

Disse a ruiva determinada e antes que Harry pudesse reclamar,sentiu Hagrid o puxando junto com Gina para um lado e alguma coisa passar raspando em seu rosto.

-COMENSAIS!-Gritou o meio-gigante.

Ele segurava o braço de Harry com muita força e o moreno estava assustado pois não podia ver nada do que estava acontecendo.

Ouviu gritos de dor,risadas e feitiços sendo pronunciados,sentiu o vento ficar mais rápido e percebeu que seus pés não estavam no chão,ele estava sendo carregado por Hagrid para algum lugar e a mão de Gina não estava mais segurando a dele.

-Gina!-Disse nervoso.

-Estou aqui!-Ouviu a ruiva responder perto dele.-Estamos indo pra cabana de Hagrid,vai ficar tudo bem Harry!

Mas por mais que a voz de Gina fosse firme algo no peito de Harry se apertou e ele não pôde mais que pensar que alguma coisa muito ruim estava pra acontecer e uma nova dor confirmou isso,uma que ele não sentia há muito tempo,a dor em sua cicatriz.

-Voldemort está aqui!

-Que honra que tenha notado Harry!-Ouviu uma voz sibilante enquanto Hagrid parava e o apertava mais contra si.

-Não vai fazer mal a eles!-Gritou o meio gigante.

-Ora Hagrid,ao é assim que se fala com seu velho companheiro de classe!

-Me desça Hagrid!-Disse Harry.

-Mas...

-EU DISSE...me desça!-Ele assim o fez e Harry viu uma sombra em sua frente,já estava com a varinha em mãos,não podia distinguir o contorno da sombra,mas sabia que era ele pela dor alucinante em sua cicatriz!

-Olá Harry!Vejo que os boatos são verdadeiros,pena que não vai poder ver o vai acontecer aqui hoje!

-Tem razão Tom!-Falou tentando ver alguma coisa mais,mas apenas sombras alcançavam sua visão.Esticou a mão e encontrou a de Gina que segurou firmemente a sua.-Estou cego!Mas acho que é melhor,pelo menos assim não vejo sua cara!-Terminou sorrindo cinicamente e pensando em algum jeito de sair dali.

-Mas que terno.Depois de segurar a mão da namoradinha você se sente seguro.-A expressão de Harry endureceu e a mão de Hagrid se firmou mais em seu ombro.-Não foi ela que me ajudou a abrir a câmera?

Harry não precisava enxergar pra saber que ele estava rindo e Gina estava pálida,mas não esperava o que ouviu.

-É Tom!Fui eu quem te ajudou,se bem que eu não tenho certeza que era você mesmo,afinal o garoto da câmera não era um deus,mas com certeza era bem mais bonito que você!

Harry riu.

-É!Parece que a busca por poder tirou seu carisma Tom!-Disse ainda sorrindo.Tinha visto uma luz.

-Mas não se preocupe Harry.-Disse Voldemort com voz suave,o que fez Harry ficar mais tenso.-A perda valeu a pena,além disso quem precisa de carisma,quando os outros te tem medo!

Harry ia dizer algo,mas Voldemort continuou.

-Por certo Harry!Quero que envie lembranças aos Malfoy,junto com um presentinho que está bem aqui.

Harry viu um vulto cair e Gina gritou assustada!

-Não tão valente agora ruivinha?-Debochou.

-O que é?-Perguntou Harry.Voldemort só gargalhou,mas Hagrid respondeu:

-É Narcisa Malfoy morta!

Harry sentiu um bolo em sua garganta e perguntou:

-Por que está demorando tanto pra me matar?

-Ah Harry!Pensei que estava sentindo saudades,quis bater um papinho!

-Sinto muito Voldinho!Mas já tive suficiente de você por cinco vidas!

-Do que me chamou?-Perguntou irritado enquanto Gina gargalhava e Hagrid dava risada certeza eles não tinham noção do perigo.

-Ops!Escapou!-Respondeu.Já conseguia ver o contorno do seu inimigo.

-Quem pensa que é para rir de mim traidora do sangue!-Disse realmente irritado e lançou um feitiço que Harry não soube distinguir em direção de Gina que se esquivou,soltando a mão de Harry.

Ele ficou alarmado.

"Não,minha visão ainda não ta boa,onde você ta Gina?"

Pensava ele girando a cabeça tentando ver algo,mas não encontrou vestígios de Gina,sentiu um feitiço em sua direção e pronunciou protego antes que Hagrid o puxasse.

Conseguiu encontrar Voldemort e lançou um feitiço nele que ele rapidamente desviou.

-Não pode me derrotar pirralho!

Harry ficou mais nervoso ainda quando ouviu Gina pronunciar um feitiço e seus olhos se escureceram mais.

-Não!Tom isso é entre nós dois deixe os outros irem!-Falou voltando a ver as sombras.

-E que graça teria Harry?Vamos ver como você se sente vendo sua namoradinha morrer?Isso vai ser mais engraçado.

E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry ouviu Tom pronunciar o feitiço que ele usou em Draco há meses atrás,sentiu Hagrid se afastar e o grito de Gina bem alto.

Desesperado por não saber o que acontecia ele tentou se concentrar e uma luz ao redor dele apareceu.Sentiu sua respiração se descontrolar e essa mesma luz sair de seu corpo,precisava ver Gina.Ouviu os barulhos de cascos bem próximos e começou a ver com mais nitidez,Voldemort não estava por nenhuma parte.

Não havia mais barulhos de lutas e alguns centauros estavam fazendo um círculo ao redor de algo no chão,ele viu Rony se aproximar e o ajudar a caminhar até lá,Mione já

estava no local.

Os centauros abriram caminho e ele viu sua ruivinha ajoelhada e chorando ao lado do corpo ensangüentado de Hagrid.Ele ainda respirava e desesperado Harry perguntou:

-O que podemos fazer?

-Nada!-Respondeu um dos centauros.-O feitiço foi forte demais!

Harry se soltou de Rony e se ajoelhou ao lado de Hagrid sentindo o coração doer.

O amigo tentou dizer algo,mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta e ele apenas levantou a mão e acariciou o rosto de Harry sorrindo.

E foi sorrindo que ele parou de respirar,a mão caiu ao chão e nos olhos sem vida podia ser visto lágrimas que estavam secando.

Então Harry chorou mais uma vez por uma perda valiosa,seu amigo,seu herói acabava de o salvar mais uma vez entrando no caminho do feitiço que ia pra Gina,mas em troca de um preço alto demais,um preço que ele não se recusou em pagar,sua própria vida!

E ali,vendo a luz voltar aos seus olhos,olhando a imagem de seu amigo pálido e imóvel sobre a neve que se cobria com o sangue que saía de seu corpo em grande quantidade,ele soube que Trelawney tinha razão:aquele foi o natal mais vermelho de sua vida.

* * *

Ta pequeno e não ta bom!Mas eu não consigo escrever mais!

Comentários por favor!

Bjs e tchauzinho!


	18. Silêncio

Sinto muito pela demora, mas eu estava sem tempo e sem inspiração.

Vocês podem ficar tranqüilos porque a fic está se encaminhando para o final e n vou mais demorar tanto, pelo menos é o que eu espero.

Esse capítulo é particularmente difícil pra escrever, espero q gostem!

Obrigada a:

**Bruna B. T. Black**Não faça nada pela demora,sim!Os professores da universidade já estão fazendo por você!

**Tata C. Evans**quem contou eu ainda n vou dizer, mas to achando q vc pode querer chorar mais nesse capítulo, é só uma hipótese...Fico feliz de saber que vc gosta da fic. Só espero q n tenha desistido de ler!

**Osmar: **eu demorei, espero que me perdoe, aliás, espero q todos me perdoem e espero q vc tbm n tenha desistido pela demora!

**Cezar**: ele usou Sectusempra. Nesse capítulo fala disso. Tbm gostei das ações do Hagrid e acredite foi totalmente dele, porque por mim ele tinha morrido e pronto, detesto matar personagens!

Muito obrigada mesmo a todos, comentários são extremamente importantes pra mim, eu não sou o que se pode chamar de uma pessoa segura.

Quem não leu os outros capítulos...ta fazendo o que nesse?

**Quem leu os anteriores se preparem para as emoções de:**

_**Silêncio**_

As conseqüências da batalha em Hogwarts foram notáveis: salas destruídas, o campo de quadribol arruinado, as plantas aos pedaços e corpos dos dois lados em várias partes.

Cada vez se unia mais gente ao lado da luz, mas também ao lado das trevas.

A própria floresta teve várias partes destruídas.

Hagrid foi a perda mais próxima, mas não a única, aliados e até dois estudantes estavam mortos.

Uma semana depois ainda surgiam perguntas sobre aquele dia,os aurors invadiram Hogwarts e Scrimgeour falou no enterro de todos os mortos. O clima pesado podia ser sentido em cada canto do castelo, mas ninguém estava mais confuso que Harry.

Ele não conseguia entender o motivo de Voldemort ter ido, ele não fazia idéia de que luz era aquela saindo dele e ele ficou apavorado de notar que em menos de um ano dois de seus sonhos se realizaram. Mas o que mais fazia Harry irradiar o nervosismo que afastava a tantos era a raiva por Voldemort e Snape.

Snape ensinou a seu mestre o Sectusempra, claro, não podia ser diferente.

E o desgraçado do Voldemort fez algo que o tornou bem potente, ou talvez tenha sido simplesmente essa louca vontade que ele possui de matar e não se importar com nada além de si mesmo.

Harry estava pensando com tristeza em tudo isso quando Gina se aproximou e o beijou, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

Ele sorriu para ela e perguntou:

-Algum problema?

Ela o abraçou e respondeu:

-Malfoy acordou e o pai dele já voltou para Azkaban.

Ela parou de falar,mas ele sentiu que tinha mais coisa nisso:

-Ele quer te ver!-Continuou ela. -Disse que é urgente!-Se afastou dele e ficou o olhando. -Sabe o que ele quer?

-Não tenho idéia,mas tenho que verificar, onde estão...

-Na entrada te esperando para ir!-Respondeu sorrindo antes de ele terminar a pergunta.

Ele sorriu também, a beijou e foi saindo quando de repente sentiu algo em seu coração, uma angústia e dor, sua cabeça também doeu, pesando, uma terrível sensação o atingiu e ele se voltou para Gina e a abraçou bem forte. Ela ficou preocupada e perguntou o que acontecia:

-Gina, eu não sei o que é, mas preciso que me escute. –Ela assentiu ainda sendo abraçada. –Preciso que fique junto a alguém, não importa quem, mas que essa pessoa seja de inteira confiança. Você entendeu?-Ela assentiu de novo. –Ótimo! Vá agora e só saia de perto dessa pessoa quando eu for te buscar, tudo bem?

-Mas o que...

-Só diz que sim, Gina, por favor!

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos, ainda abraçados, até que Gina disse:

-Sim!

* * *

Os três aparataram no hospital e foram em busca de Draco Malfoy, parece que ele não iria para outro lugar por um bom tempo, logo depois de saber da morte da mãe entrou em uma triste depressão e não consegue fazer muita coisa sem ajuda já que está sem forças, mas a permanência do pai dele não poderia se estender por mais tempo e ele até que aceitou bem.

Quando os três entraram sentiram algo muito ruim os atingir, aquele garoto na cama tinha a expressão de um adulto de 40 anos ou mais, estava mortalmente pálido e com bolsas em baixo dos olhos, clara expressão de quem não pára de chorar por muito tempo.

Harry se aproximou e foi encarado pelos olhos infinitamente tristes de seu inimigo de escola.

Brigas tão idiotas que ele nem sentia mais que pertenciam a ele as palavras que saíram de sua boca nessas ocasiões.

-Olá Potter. -Disse Draco em um sussurro.

-Olá Malfoy!Para que quer me ver?-Preferiu ser direto e Draco pareceu grato por isso.

Ele pegou alguma coisa em baixo de sua coberta e o entregou ao moreno, era uma caixa retangular.

-Esteve o tempo todo entre minhas coisas. Ninguém consegue abrir, mas acho que vai te interessar. Não sei o que é, mas parece ser importante! Estava na casa dos seus pais, o Lorde das Trevas o levou para minha casa para que minha mãe escondesse, mas eu peguei quando ele não quis dizer onde ela estava. Achei que poderia salvá-la se ameaçasse em te entregar, mas... não funcionou!-Terminou com os olhos cheio d'água.

-Obrigado por isso Draco, não sabe o quão importante é!-Disse tentando evitar que o loiro chorasse. Rony e Mione não haviam se aproximado.

-Não importa mais!Nada importa!-Disse o sonserino.

Harry se sentiu incômodo e sem saber o que dizer virou-se para sair.

Rony e Mione já estavam fora quando ele ouviu aquela voz arrastada dizer:

-Acaba com ele Harry!

Ele se virou e olhou nos olhos do outro antes de dizer com firmeza:

-Pode deixar!

E saiu sentindo-se mal e bem ao mesmo tempo, carregando o que ele acreditava que fosse a relíquia de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts seguiram para a mesma sala em que destruíram o medalhão e fizeram o mesmo acordo: Harry destruía com a espada e eles entravam para ajudar.

-Mas...será que a caixa é o horcrux?-Perguntou Rony achando estranho.

-Só há um jeito de saber!-Disse Harry. -Se ela não abre, eu uso a espada e vemos o que acontece.

-Nós vamos estar ali fora e tome cuidado Harry!-Disse Mione, ela parecia muito apreensiva, com medo do que aquela relíquia podia significar. Beijou a bochecha de Harry e saiu junto de Rony, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar preocupado ao amigo.

Harry não estava seguro do que fazer.

Colocou a caixa de madeira em cima da mesa, ela era longa e fina, do exato formato do que estava na mesa da cozinha há meses.

Ele ergueu a espada e aproximou-a da caixa. Podia ser uma armadilha, não acreditava que Draco pudesse saber, mas Voldemort poderia ter planejado tudo muito bem.

Quando tocou a caixa com a espada sentiu uma descarga de energia através dela. Deu um passo para trás, ainda pesando as possibilidades e sem querer desejou ter um sonho que lhe dissesse o que aconteceria agora.

Desejo não realizado.

Esticou o braço e voltou a erguer a espada e de uma só vez a levou com força até a caixa, no mesmo instante uma força enorme o empurrou contra a porta, assustando seus amigos que estavam do outro lado dela.

* * *

Quando ele conseguiu levantar e os amigos puderam entrar, Mione perguntou a ele:

-Sabe quem nós somos?Onde você está?Quem você é?

Harry a olhou achando graça e respondeu:

-Quem é a doida que ta me fazendo tanta pergunta?

-Você não sabe quem eu sou?-Perguntou assustada.

Harry riu e respondeu:

-É claro que sei!Só estava brincando. -Os amigos suspiraram de alívio e ele continuou. –Mas devo dizer que você fez as perguntas erradas, destruindo o horcrux eu perderia a razão, não a memória!

Hermione ficou sem graça:

-Então você sabia?

-Acho que é um risco que vale a pena!

Rony só o olhou preocupado e perguntou:

-E a caixa?

Eles três se olharam e logo desviaram o olhar para ela que estava inteira, mas, definitivamente, aberta.

Eles se aproximaram passo a passo um ao lado do outro, com medo do que poderiam encontrar.

Quando já estavam bem próximos seus queixos caíram notavelmente.

Ali, enfrente a eles e dentro da caixa, estava uma varinha.

-Ela é...-Começou a dizer Harry.

-Azul e...-Continuou Mione.

-São as cores de Corvinal!-Exclamou Rony tentando resumir o pensamento.

Os três se olharam de novo.

-É a varinha de Ravenclaw!-Disse Mione admirada. -É tão bonita!Pena que temos que destruir, mas... –Saiu do estupor e olhou para o moreno. -É muito perigoso Harry!Perder a razão pode fazer você cometer atrocidades.

-Se eu não fizer, ninguém mais fará!

-Eu faço!-Disse Rony decidido.

Harry o olhou com um sorriso triste e disse:

-Sabe que jamais permitiria, além disso...-Disse olhando pra caixa. –Sinto que não é como a gente pensa que vai acontecer. –Volta a olhar para eles e completa. –Saiam!

Relutantes e preocupados os dois obedecem e Harry tira a varinha da caixa que devia estar enfeitiçada, mas com certeza a espada destruiu o que tivesse antes.

Colocou a varinha sobre a mesa e implorando para não perder a razão usou velocidade e força para acertá-la com a espada.

A varinha quebrou e...

Nada aconteceu!

Os amigos entraram e os três em silêncio se olharam expectantes.

Nada aconteceu!

Sabiam que deveriam ficar felizes, mas isso só os fazia ficarem preocupados.

Sem saber o que fazer, eles ficaram ali, parados, em completo silêncio, sem entender.

Até que ouviram:

-ALGUÉM AJUDE!

Era Tonks!

Eles saíram correndo em direção de onde os gritos continuavam vindo e quando chegou ao local o coração de Harry falhou uma batida porque ali, no chão, ao lado da auror de cabelo roxo que gritava e chorava estava a sua razão de lutar, pálida e sem fazer movimentos.

Mione gritou e chorou também se apoiando em Rony que só conseguiu ficar ao lado de Harry encarando a irmã que estava desmaiada, ou morta (não que ele aceitasse isso), no chão.

* * *

-Como ela está?-Perguntou o senhor Weasley à Madame Pomfrey duas horas depois quando ela saiu da enfermaria. Ninguém mais conseguia falar.

-Eu não sei o que causou isso, mas ela não acorda e sua respiração está muito irregular, posso mantê-la viva com magia, mas se nada for feito não há como evitar que com o passar dos dias...

Ela emudeceu, mas não precisou dizer mais nada.

Harry sentiu o ar encher seus pulmões e sem dizer nada saiu com passos apressados do local.

Rony e Mione se olharam e logo depois foram atrás dele.

Os outros ficaram calados, não sabiam o que acontecia, mas algo lhes dizia que os três eram os únicos com as respostas e a possível cura para a jovem ruiva.

* * *

Chegaram em frente à gárgula do escritório da diretora.

-Fiquem aqui!-Disse Harry firme e sem olhar para os dois que só se mantiveram no mesmo lugar enquanto ele falava a senha e subia a escada.

Quando chegou lá em cima ele entrou no escritório, olhou os quadros dormindo e falou, dirigindo-se ao chapéu seletor:

-Ela vai morrer se eu não fizer alguma coisa e eu a amo!-Ele estava alterado.

-O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece!-Disse o chapéu. -Você entendeu isso agora!

-Por que não me disse?-Perguntou nervoso. Alguns quadros começaram a despertar.

-Não podia e...se eu tivesse dito...você não teria sido capaz de cumprir sua missão!

Harry não ficou feliz de ouvir isso e gritou de dor, as lágrimas que ele não podia mais segurar saíam dos belos olhos verdes.

Todos os quadros já tinham acordado.

Harry se abraçava e se balançava para frente para trás chorando e desespero.

-Os meus amigos!-Disse conseguindo respirar um pouco.

Não houve nenhuma outra palavra, até ele se acalmar e continuar:

-Se eu destruir a taça, eles ficarão como Gina?

Olhou para o chapéu que disse:

-Não posso responder, o feitiço não me permite!

-QUE MERDA DE FEITIÇO É ESSE?VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE ELE SERVE PRA ALGUMA COISA BOA?-Gritou sem controle. Caiu sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa e continuou mais calmo. –Toda essa idiotice de casas já foi longe demais. Todo o preconceito e a competição que há entre elas só faz com que as pessoas aprendam a se afastar e a odiar umas as outras. -Levantou e apontando para o chapéu continuou. –Você disse para nos unirmos, mas como fazermos isso se nos ensinam a estarmos divididos e desconfiados?As casas de Hogwarts podem ter sido uma boa idéia, mas só causou dor e preconceito nos mil anos de existência. MEU PAI E SIRIUS RIAM DE SNAPE PORQUE ERA SONSERINO! E ele tirava pontos de todos os alunos que não o eram. Se você realmente acha que a sua fala que trás tanto preconceito e desentendimentos vale mais do que essa informação é a sua hora de ficar em silêncio, mas eu preferia que essa fosse a última vez que você falasse.

Caiu exausto na cadeira outra vez e ouviu no silêncio sua própria respiração. Um silêncio que durou minutos antes do chapéu o quebrar:

-Há mil anos me fizeram para dividir

Mas me fizeram entender sem chance de errar

Que um dia viria aquele

Que nasceu para todos ajudar.

Ele seria corajoso

Mas eu o julgaria de astuto também

Seria aquele que acabaria com as separações

E enfrentaria tudo pelo bem.

Escolheria seu próprio caminho

E com amor o iria trilhar

Quando esse amor estivesse em risco

Eu deveria a ele testar.

Se no teste demonstrasse motivos

Além dos interesses pessoais

Eu deveria me calar para sempre

E em Hogwarts todos seriam iguais.

Você demonstrou com louvor em poucos minutos

O que muitos não conseguem na vida provar

Passou no teste e por isso

Eu devo a você alertar.

Seus amigos sofrerão do mesmo mal

E sua amada só tem 90 dias

Depois disso a morte é certa

E acabarão suas alegrias.

Agora devo me calar de vez

Para todo o sempre e a eternidade

Mas sei que fiz pela razão certa

E espero ter ajudado de verdade.

Silêncio foi tudo que se ouviu depois e Harry não soube o que dizer, até que achou que só havia uma possibilidade:

-Obrigado!

Foi em direção a porta e a abriu, saiu de escritório e antes de fechar olhou para dois bondosos olhos azuis que sorriam orgulhosos e encorajadores.

* * *

Quando chegou lá embaixo encontrou os amigos o esperando, não iria contar tudo a eles, não podia fazer isso. Já estava totalmente calmo, por isso disse:

-Precisamos correr, temos pouco tempo e ainda precisamos achar e destruir a taça, depois eu lanço um Avada Kedavra na espada.

Os amigos se olharam assustados e Mione disse a Harry:

-Mas se fizer isso você vai morrer!

Harry apenas a olhou e depois ao seu amigo, os três em silêncio, até que ele com o olhar mais decidido que jamais possuiu resolveu dizer:

-Então eu tenho que matar Voldemort antes!

* * *

**COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!**


	19. O Segredo da Estrela

**O Segredo da Estrela**

**75 dias!**

Esse foi o tempo que passou desde que Gina começou a dormir.

A cada dia ela ficava mais pálida e, às vezes, suava frio, agora com mais freqüência.

Harry, Rony e Mione procuraram com muita vontade a taça, voltaram a todos os lugares em que Voldemort já tinha pisado, mas nada!

O orfanato, que agora só era uma velha pensão, a Mansão Riddle, que estava totalmente abandonada, a Borgin e Burkes, devidamente disfarçados com a poção polissuco.

Nenhum desses lugares possuía rastros da taça que pertenceu à fundadora da casa Lufa-Lufa.

Harry tentou entrar na mente de Voldemort novamente, queria achar uma pista, mas só via cenas confusas que não o ajudavam e que só o faziam se sentir irritado e pessimista.

Ele estava perdendo a sua ruivinha!

Faltavam 15 dias para Gina estar perdida para sempre!

Hermione resolveu há alguns dias buscar uma pista sobre a época em que Voldemort ficou desaparecido depois de trabalhar na loja da Travessa do Tranco.

Rony acatou essa idéia e eles agora estavam nos registros do ministério lendo jornais antigos que poderiam levá-los a alguma coisa.

Harry estava em Hogwarts procurando algum livro na biblioteca que poderia ser útil em alguma coisa, mas a capacidade dele de pesquisa nunca foi muita e ele estava começando a querer queimar a biblioteca da escola de magia e bruxaria.

Estava lendo algumas palavras do...bom ele não fazia idéia de quantos livros já tinha aberto. Enquanto ele lia essas passagens dispersas tentando achar um sentido, seus amigos entraram correndo no local e sua amiga estava agitando um papel enquanto Rony gritava:

-Nós achamos alguma coisa!

Harry se levantou e atirou o livro para longe, sem se importar com a fúria da senhora Pince.

Os três se reuniram e Mione pôs o pedaço de papel na mesa.

-Nesse lugar, norte da Inglaterra, exatamente na época em que Voldemort desapareceu uma vila teve todo o seu povo com sintomas de depressão aguda, como se um bando de dementadores tivesse estado lá, aurores do ministério foram enviados e só disseram que havia magia negra no local, não puderam dizer mais nada, pois também estavam em estado depressivo, a maioria das pessoas se mataram e os que sobreviveram se foram da vila jurando ter visto homens de máscaras assustadoras e uma caveira verde com língua de cobra no céu!

-Foi o primeiro ataque dos comensais!-Completou Rony!

-Vamos para lá!-Disse Harry olhando os dois que acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça!

* * *

Talvez de todos os tormentos que Harry passou naqueles dias, o maior foi sair de Hogwarts com os amigos depois de se despedir de todos que amava e ver Canino na frente da cabana de seu amigo Hagrid tão magro, triste e desolado como jamais antes.

Ele estava ganindo em sintonia com seus passos, mostrando um sofrimento infinito e tormentos como um mau augúrio.

E tudo que Harry podia pensar era que faltava 14 dias!

* * *

Quando eles chegaram à vila ainda era meio dia e eles ficaram surpresos com a neblina que havia ali, era densa e apavorante, mas não havia nenhum dementador por perto, na verdade, não havia ninguém por perto, nenhuma criatura viva a vista, isso os deixou ainda mais assustados.

-É melhor entrarmos em uma dessas casas deixar as coisas e pensar no que fazer!-disse Harry, ao que os amigos logo concordaram.

Entraram na casa mais próxima, que, como tudo naquele lugar, estava completamente abandonada.

Tinha teias de aranha por todas as partes e Rony se afastou bastante das paredes. As pontas de suas varinha estavam acesas, já que, apesar da hora, a luz que entrava pelas janelas não eram suficientes para iluminar o caminho.

Chegaram a uma ampla sala com vários sofás e Harry falou:

-Vou seguir e ver se encontro alguma coisa, vocês ficam aqui e limpem um poço para que possamos sentar pelo menos.

Ele seguiu depois do consentimento dos amigos, mas não achou nada demais, toda a casa estava coberta de sujeira e teias, pode ver alguns ratos, mas nenhum ser humano ou alimento na cozinha, ainda bem que eles tinham trago um pouco.

Resolveu voltar à sala e ver o iam fazer, mas quando chegou não se atreveu a entrar, pois ouviu algo antes:

-Eu estou com medo, Mione!-Falou Rony angustiado. -Não sei o vai acontecer com Gina ou com a gente!

-Acalme-se Rony, vai ficar tudo bem, eu tenho certeza, vamos sair dessa, Harry sabe o que está fazendo!

-Eu sei, mas eu preciso dizer uma coisa e peço que não me interrompa...

Hermione olhou-o com curiosidade e disse:

-Tudo bem!

-Eu...eu...é...-Ele engoliu em seco e parecia não saber o que dizer, mas quando Mione ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela e, FINALMENTE, disse:

-Eu te amo!

Os olhos dela se encheram d'água, ele retirou o dedo enquanto olhava diretamente os olhos dela, que sem dizer uma palavra se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou.

Harry sorriu feliz pelos amigos, mas com uma sombra de tristeza e preocupação, assim que eles encontrassem a taça, ele teria que destruí-la e eles ficariam como Gina!

Sem querer interromper, mas não resistindo o impulso, ele seguiu pelo corredor que o levou até a porta e disse alto para que não ficassem preocupados:

-Vou dar uma volta e já estou vindo, pombinhos!

Saiu ainda sorrindo e tentando imaginar o tom de vermelho que devia estar cobrindo o rosto dos dois.

* * *

Harry esteve caminhando por horas, a neblina não o deixava enxergar muito ao seu redor, mas ele sentia uma força negativa por perto e não conseguia se livrar dessa sensação.

Quando anoiteceu e ele desistiu de procurar alguma coisa naquele breu ele, com a ajuda de feitiços de orientação, tentou voltar para a casa abandonada.

Estivera pensando nessas horas e não podia deixar de lado o pensamento de que mais um dia estava indo e a chance de salvar gina estava ficando mais distante.

Sentiu, por momentos, algumas coisas que Voldemort estava sentindo e se assustou porque em um determinado momento ele sentiu uma grande euforia e satisfação, nada de bom poderia vir da alegria daquele monstro.

Quando estava quase na casa sentiu que a força negativa estava ainda mais forte e dirigiu a luz de sua varinha para seu lado esquerdo para onde caminhou e depois de uns segundos conseguiu visualizar algo que estava completamente fora de lugar.

Havia uma fonte belíssima e bem branca, tanto que parecia que havia uma luz nela que iluminava tudo ao seu redor.

Havia água cristalina na fonte que subia e caía através de uma figura no centro que parecia uma musa grega, Harry não pôde evitar a curiosidade e se aproximou aos poucos, a energia negra palpitava ao seu redor, lembrou que Dumbledore lhe disse algo sobre sentir a magia e pensou que era isso que fazia agora, mas aquela fonte era tão bela, e algo nela o chamava, que ele continuou a andar até ela e quando estava bem próximo abaixou o rosto para ver seu reflexo na água, mas tudo que distinguiu foi uma escuridão sem fim, a água tão cristalina antes, agora parecia tinta negra e ele quis se afastar, mas aquela coisa que era a água se levantou e como se fosse um braço se fechou no seu pulso e o puxou para a fonte.

Ao longe ele ouviu o grito de seus amigos o chamando, mas por mais que ele tentasse se soltar para ir com eles ele não conseguia, aquela coisa era muito forte e o puxou mais até ele cair naquele líquido escuro.

Algo nele pareceu entrar em choque.

Ele não conseguia pensar com claridade, tudo que sabia era que alguma coisa nele estava morrendo.

A palavra alma veio a sua mente, mas ele não conseguia fazer uma conexão disso com alguma coisa...ele nem fazia idéia do que era aquela palavra, ele percebeu então que nem fazia idéia de quem era, só conseguia saber da dor que corroia seu corpo e da escuridão que o estava levando.

Ouvia vozes estranha, distantes, pareciam em desespero.

Ele ergueu os olhos e não viu neblina, não sabia porque, mas achava que devia ter uma neblina ali, olhou para o céu e o viu negro, mas com brilhos de luz, estrelas.

Lembrava das estrelas, quando olhou para uma que não parava de piscar, mas que brilhava mais que qualquer outra, ele lembrou que já havia visto essa estrela antes, ele lembrou da janela do seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele lembrou que se chamava Harry e ele lembrou que essas vozes em desespero eram as vozes de seus amigos que estavam gritando por ele.

Eles estavam preocupados com ele!

Ele precisava sair dali!

Com toda força de vontade que possuía ele lutou contra aquela coisa escura e se levantou, caindo do lado de fora da fonte, tossindo como se tivesse quase se afogando e lembrou que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, ele quase se afogou, mas não de forma racional, ele quase afogou os seus sentimentos e a sua esperança. Ele quase afogou a palavra que finalmente tinha sentido novamente: ele quase afogou a alma!

Se não fosse aquela estrela, ele teria se perdido para sempre, mas...

Ele se voltou para o céu e a viu de novo, a estrela que piscava, com uma luz extremamente forte e notou algo, quando as estrelas estavam perto de desaparecer sua luz não de veria ser tão forte assim!

Então ele percebeu que aquela estrela não era normal e, fosse o que fosse, não tinha medo dela porque se ela não estivesse ali, ele também não estaria.

-Obrigado estrela!

E após esse sussurro ele fechou os olhos esgotados sem notar a luz que o cobriu, nem os chamados de seus melhores amigos!

* * *

Ele estava se sentindo confortável!

Na verdade, não se lembrava de já ter deitado em uma cama tão macia quanto essa antes!

Espera ai!

Cama?

Até onde ele lembrava estava no chão, bem duro e frio, e não numa cama macia, aconchegante e quente como na qual tinha certeza que estava deitado.

Desorientado e cansado, mas altamente curioso ele abriu os olhos aos poucos e tentou enfocar a visão, não sentia seus óculos e ficou claro o motivo de estar vendo borrões, olhou para os lados e pareceu ver seus óculos sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama, pegou-os e os colocou.

Enxergando devidamente pôde notar que estava em um quarto branco e espaçoso, havia um armário, uma escrivaninha, dois criados-mudos um de cada lado da cama e a própria onde ele estava deitado.

Tudo era branco!

Até a manta que o estava cobrindo!

Lentamente saiu da cama e olhou tudo novamente, como se tentando identificar o local. Não conseguiu!

Suspirou e se dirigiu até uma porta que havia ali e...deu de cara com o banheiro!

Advinha a cor?

Achou melhor ir até a outra porta, havia duas e se uma era o banheiro a outra só podia ser...

A saída!

Assim que abriu a porta ouviu uma risada estranhamente familiar acompanhada de outras, ele estava em um corredor e havia outras portas e uma escada, estava no andar de cima e os risos vinham de baixo.

Pela primeira vez procurou sua varinha e a achou no seu bolso.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, procurando não fazer ruído.

Não sabia onde estava nem com quem, mas tinha certeza que não eram Rony e Mione!

Assim que chegou ao andar de baixou ouviu uma pessoa dizer:

-Lily, Harry vai acordar logo não precisa ir chamá-lo!

O jovem de olhos verdes parou em choque, não só pelo nome que o homem disse, mas também porque tinha certeza de que essa voz era do seu padrinho!

Caminhou lentamente até a sua direita e entrou na cozinha e seu choque foi ainda maior!

Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos quando viu aquelas pessoas e um soluço saiu fazendo-os notar sua presença, Lily e James/Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Alvo Dumbledore estavam ali o olhando e sorrindo e tudo que ele pode dizer foi:

-Eu...não acredito!

Sirius riu e disse:

-Pois é...você pode até não acreditar, mas espero que isso não te empeça de abraçar seu padrinho favorito.

Harry riu enquanto as lágrimas ainda rolavam por seu rosto e sem pensar correu até eles e os abraçou, a todos e a cada um, seu coração estava acelerado e as palavras sobravam naquele momento.

Eles estavam ali, seus pais, seu padrinho, seu protetor, todos ali, sua família!

Algo veio à mente dele:

-E Hagrid?

Foi o pai dele, tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão deferente do filho, quem respondeu:

-Normalmente, as pessoas passam primeiro por suas famílias, Hagrid está com o pai!Os dois têm muito que se falar!

-Assim como nós dois!-Disse Harry feliz.

O pai sorriu e abraçou o filho bem forte enquanto sua mãe dizia:

-Sim!Muito que dizer, mas não temos muito tempo, você logo terá que voltar, meu amor!

Harry se afastou do abraço, olhou para os olhos verdes iguais aos seus e perguntou:

-Voltar, mas...eu não estou morto?

Lily sorriu e respondeu:

-Não, meu filho!Você só está aqui porque recebeu...um presente especial. Acharam que você merecia uma segunda chance!

-Acharam?Quem?Segunda chance de que?

-Isso Harry, eu vou responder. -Disse Dumbledore. -Primeiro, deve entender que sua primeira pergunta não será respondida, pois você está vivo e o segredo da eternidade não pode lhe ser revelado.

Harry não gostou muito, mas entendeu!

-Agora, você deve saber que você entrou naquela fonte por se guiar pelas aparências e não pelos seus sentidos. Isso foi errado e arriscado!

Ele sabia e se envergonhava disso, mas não precisava falar, sabia que eles entendiam!

-Nós pudemos te trazer aqui para pedir que não o faça de novo!

-É garoto, precisamos de você em alerta permanente!-Disse Sirius.

-Prometo que vou estar!-Disse Harry, ele queria que eles se orgulhassem dele!

-Nós estamos orgulhosos de você Harry!-Disse sua mãe.

-Sempre estivemos!-Falou seu pai.

As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Harry, mas ele não as derramou e Dumbledore voltou a falar:

-Peço que analise por sobre as aparências um momento de nosso passado!

-Qual?-Perguntou confuso.

-O da minha morte!-Respondeu o ex-diretor.

Harry começou a pensar naquela noite, mas o próprio Dumbledore o interrompeu.

-Não agora Harry, você agora tem outras coisas a fazer, na hora certa você vai saber avaliar, tenho certeza. Confiamos em você!

Todos concordaram nisso.

Ele mais emocionado perguntou:

-O que eu tenho que fazer agora?

Lily se aproximou e o abraçou dizendo:

-Agora você deve acreditar nos seus sentimentos, pois são eles os únicos capazes de te iluminar sempre.

Ela o soltou e disse:

-Vamos voltar para o seu quarto, você precisa descansar um pouco.

Harry afirmou e ela o levou ao andar de cima e o cobriu quando deitou na cama onde havia acordado há pouco.

-Nunca se esqueça: sempre estaremos com você e se algum dia duvidar é só buscar a estrela no céu.

-Mãe!-Disse saboreando a palavra. -Isso está acontecendo realmente ou é um sonho?

Ela sorriu suavemente e respondeu:

-O que você acredita, seja o que for, essa é a verdade!

Deu um beijo na testa dele, apagou a luz e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Harry, que pensou que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo depois disso, fechou os olhos e caiu no sono no mesmo instante!

Ele sabia que nunca esqueceria aquele pequeno momento em que, pela primeira vez, pode abraçar os seus pais e se sentir amado por sua família!

Porque ele acreditava, mesmo que não houvesse sentido, que aquele era um sonho... que se transformou em realidade!

* * *

Oi!

Sei que não tenho perdão pela demora, mas eu não consegui escrever antes.

Espero que voces continuem com a história.

Não vou responder os comentários, acho q se quem escreveu ainda ler, nem deve lembrar o que colocou neles, nem se os escreveu, mas eu quero dedicar esse capítulo a Cristiane Erlacher, você me fez voltar a sentir vontade dessa fic, e a Pedro Ivo por continuar acompanhando apesar do atraso.

Bom, o capítulo está muito...emotivo...eu sei...fiquei tempo pensando na cena de Harry e os quatro e foi o que saiu, acho que ficou muito meloso, ou muito impessoal, na verdade, não faço idéia, voces é que vão me dizer, se é que acham que eu mereço um comentariozinho, né?

Só uma coisinha, algumas coisas eu to mudando nos planos da fic porque eu já li o livro 7 e percebi q em algumas coisas eu acertei e como não quero que ninguém me acuse de spoiler vou ter que mudar muitas coisas, nesse capítulo eu já coloquei uma parte, mas não deu pra modificar muito, é muito parecida com o livro, claro q n vou dizer qual, mas se alguém já leu deve notar. Desculpem por isso!

A fic ta chegando ao fim, acho q só tem mais 3 capítulos!

Por isso, se não desanimaram, não desanimem agora!!!!

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo, que eu vou tentar (TENTAR) postar logo!

Obrigada pela atenção!

Tchauzinho!


	20. Bela Armadilha

**Bela Armadilha**

Não estava mais na confortável cama!

Foi o primeiro que notou assim que acordou, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Quando o fez, percebeu que estava na casa que ele e os amigos tinham... "invadido" e esses estavam ao lado do sofá em que ele estava deitado.

-Como você está, Harry?-Perguntou sua amiga.

-Como se tivesse sido cuspido por uma fonte!Como mais espera que ele esteja Mione!-Falou Rony.

-Olha aqui Rony, você não vai falar assim comigo ou...

-Ei!Esperem vocês dois!-Disse tentando evitar a briga. -Eu to bem, só quero saber o que houve!

Os amigos se olharam antes de Rony esclarecer:

-De repente a neblina foi sugada por aquela estátua e aquilo puxou você, a gente gritou, mas já era tarde, você tava na água e quando saiu, caiu no chão e desmaiou. Então te trouxemos pra cá!

-Entendo!-Falou pensativo. -E vocês não viram mais nada?

Os dois amigos se olharam de novo e, dessa vez, Mione perguntou:

-O que deveríamos ter visto?

Harry os olhou, respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas...- Parou sem saber o que falar. -Eu os vi!

-Viu quem?-Perguntou a amiga novamente.

-Meus pais. E Sirius e Dumbledore. -Um silêncio seguiu a essa declaração. -Eu sei que vocês estão achando que eu estou louco, talvez esteja, mas foi tão real, eu me recuso a pensar que foi só um sonho, eu os abracei e eles disseram que vão estar comigo pra sempre e...-Harry falou tudo rápido e parou de forma abrupta, os amigos sorriram compreensivos.

-Nós entendemos, cara!

-É Harry nós sabemos como é!

-Será que entendem mesmo?-Perguntou o moreno com olhar triste. -Sabem, as pessoas sempre dizem que quando perdemos alguém devemos lembrar dos bons momentos que tivemos com essa pessoa, mas não importa o quanto eu tente sorrir lembrando o passado, as lágrimas sempre vão cair porque a única coisa presente é a dor e a saudade apertando o peito e lembrando que não vamos vê-los ou tocá-los novamente fora de nossos sonhos. -Ele parou e respirou fundo uma segunda vez antes de continuar. –Eu sei que sentem falta de pessoas. Devem ter perdido parentes e sei que gostavam de Sirius e Dumbledore, mas...eu realmente espero que a dor de ver as pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas morrerem seja uma que vocês nunca sintam.

Hermione tinha os olhos cheios d'água quando falou:

-Nós te amamos, Harry!Nunca vamos te deixar sozinho e sabemos que todos que te amam, mesmo os que já foram também não vão te abandonar.

-É isso aí companheiro, estamos nessa juntos e nunca vamos nos separar!

Os três se deram as mãos formando um círculo, em uma promessa muda de que nada nem ninguém conseguiria os separar.

-Precisamos voltar lá!- Falou Harry quando se acalmaram um pouco. -Tenho certeza de que Voldemort colocou alguma coisa naquela fonte! –Ele olhou os olhos dos amigos antes de completar. –Eu colocaria!

Os outros acenaram concordando e combinaram de ir para lá, mas, preferivelmente, só durante o dia.

* * *

Os três rodeavam a fonte a olhando detenidamente, nada de névoa essa vez e eles não se aproximaram muito para não correr o risco de que o que Rony chamou de tentáculo assassino os pegasse. 

Eles andavam e andavam em círculos, o tempo passava, eles começavam a se frustrar e chegou uma hora que o ruivo precisou dizer:

-To cansado e com fome!A gente ta aqui há horas e não achou nada.

-Tem razão!-Disse Mione. –Talvez a gente tenha que entra nela!

Os dois a olharam como se ela tivesse ficado maluca, mas Harry suspirou bagunçando o cabelo e disse:

-Talvez seja isso mesmo!

Rony ainda mais frustrado disse:

-Eu não acredito que a gente vai ter que morrer pra descobrir alguma coisa.

Ele chutou a fonte, irritado.

E a fonte pulou para o lado os assustando e deixando um buraco no chão.

-Eu não acredito que a gente tinha que chutar ela. Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

-Acho que é tudo menos brincadeira Mione. –Disse Harry olhando o pé de Rony que estava sangrando. –Dumbledore também teve que dar sangue pra entrar na caverna.

Os três se olharam e olharam o buraco:

-Nós temos que entrar aí? –Perguntou Rony.

-Não sei. -Disse Harry sincero. –Mas eu vou descobrir, vocês fiquem aqui!

-Nem pensar!

-Não vai nos deixar para trás!

Reclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ele os olhou, preocupado, mas aceitou:

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou primeiro!

Ele pulou seguido dos amigos, quando chegaram ao chão receberam o impacto e se machucaram. Não conseguiam enxergar nada, por isso acionaram o Lumus em suas varinhas e se surpreenderam com o que viram.

Havia uma pedra como se fosse um altar e em cima dela a taça da fundadora de Lufa-lufa.

Harry segurou a espada presa em sua cintura com firmeza, parecia preocupado, olhando todos os lados, Rony avançou até a taça.

-Espera!-Falou Harry.

-Por que?-Perguntou o ruivo parando.

-Isso está fácil demais!- Disse se aproximando do amigo junto com Mione.

Os três olharam o lugar atentamente agora, mas não viram nada muito suspeito, parecia um buraco normal, mas tinha uma horcrux dentro.

Vamos pegá-la juntos!-Disse Mione.

Harry ia retrucar, mas desistiu se resignando perante a determinação dos amigos.

-Talvez fosse melhor destruí-la aqui mesmo!-Disse Rony.

-NÃO!-Gritou Harry nervoso. -É que pode ter um escudo, ou armadilha e...

Os amigos se entreolharam e Mione disse:

-Nós sabemos o que vai acontecer se destruir a taça, Harry.

Ele, que estava olhando pro chão, levantou o olhar parecendo confuso.

-Então...

-Confiamos em você!-Interrompeu Rony. –Não temos medo!

Hermione sorriu e Harry só pode respirar fundo, mas bem fundo mesmo, antes de dizer:

-Vamos levá-la lá pra cima, aqui em baixo não parece um bom lugar para desmaiar.

Eles concordaram e ergueram as mãos os três juntos. Pegaram a taça e ouviram algo se mexer na superfície.

Olharam para cima e viram a água negra cair em cima deles.

Seguraram a taça com força e não a soltaram, mas estavam sentindo desespero, angústia, medo, os piores sentimentos deles estavam se fortalecendo e eles estavam se afogando na escuridão.

As mãos deles estavam se soltando da taça, mas Harry gritou em desespero:

-NÃO DESISTAM!

Os três apertaram com mais força a taça, achando um ponto de refúgio, a água os empurrou para cima e eles caíram no chão ainda com a taça firme. Olharam para o céu ainda agitados e com a angústia no peito e logo perceberam que estava muito frio.

Muitos dementadores estavam se aproximando de forma rápida e eles apontaram a varinha para cima, ou tentaram, não tinham forças para se defender, tentaram o feitiço do Patrono, mas nada conseguiram, estavam desesperançados, mas ainda seguravam a taça com algum tipo de energia que não sabiam de onde vinha, apesar de não parecer que ia embora.

Os dementadores começaram a sugá-los e eles tentavam resistir, até que uma lembrança atacou os três ao mesmo tempo, como se eles fossem um, o trasgo queria bater em Hermione e logo ela estava na enfermaria petrificada, Rony estava desacordado enquanto usavam o vira-tempo. Harry estava sendo atacado pelo dragão, Mione caía com um feitiço e Rony era atacado por aqueles cérebros estranhos, Harry via Sirius cair atrás do véu e gritava, os três estavam juntos, no enterro de Dumbledore, estavam de mãos dadas na casa abandonada e as lembranças não eram ruins mais.

Eles se concentraram em estar juntos e com suas últimas forças ergueram as varinhas, três diferentes animais prateados foram contra os dementadores, seus donos se sentaram e observaram, três animais tão diferentes lutando juntos, como eles sempre o fizeram, como eles sempre o fariam.

Os dementadores estavam fugindo.

Harry sentiu a cicatriz doer e uma euforia que não lhe pertencia, vi um lugar no qual ele não estava, mas ele sabia onde era, o ministério da magia, a sala do véu onde Sirius morreu, vários encapuzados estavam se espalhando pelo local e uma risada fria, a mesma que ele escutava quando se lembrava da morte dos pais, ressoava nos seus ouvidos como uma música sinistra e perturbadora, impedindo-o de pensar em algo mais além da figura do ministro da magia se retorcendo e agonizando no chão.

A imagem sumiu, o cervo se aproximou do dono que o mandou para algum lugar.

Os amigos estavam preocupados com ele, percebia pelos seus olhares.

-Voldemort está atacando o ministério!-Disse ele.

E nada mais precisou ser dito, os três, ainda com a taça firme nas mãos, aparataram e chegaram ao local que estava completamente vazio, não viam ninguém, seguiram até o departamento de mistérios seguindo Harry e Rony, sem agüentar a curiosidade,perguntou:

-Sei que não é o momento mais oportuno, mas o que aqueles dementadores estavam fazendo lá?

-Deviam fazer parte da armadilha. -Respondeu Mione. -Enfraquecer nossas emoções para nos atacar depois.

-Sim, não podemos negar que foi uma boa armadilha. -Disse Harry quando chegaram à sala circular.

-Que bom que gostou! -Ouviram uma voz fria e sibilante, como uma cobra.

Harry não precisou olhar ou da dor na cicatriz para saber que Lord Voldemort estava na frente deles.

* * *

Capítulo pequeno, eu sei, se bem que saiu maior do que eu esperava, tive que cortar umas coisas que poderiam ser consideradas spoilers. 

Desculpem mesmo pela demora, o próximo é a batalha final e talvez o último, mas acho que farei mais um.

Estava completamente sem tempo, eu acordei as 6 da manha pra fazer esse, mas dependendo de quantas pessoas se interessarem eu posto mais rápido.

Não dá pra responder os comentários porque eu tenho uns trabalhinhos pra fazer.

Obrigada a todos! Vocês não sabem o quão importante pra mim é saber que tem gente que curte a fic, se não, eu não teria motivo pra continuar, faço isso por vocês e pq eu me divirto.

Um bj e até o próximo!

Tchauzinho!


	21. Enfim, A Profecia

Eu não queria, mas preciso começar comentando porque no final acho que vão querer me matar.

Primeiro o primeiro:

FINALMENTE, vocês vão descobrir o motivo de eu ter colocado esse título!

Dica: atemporal é algo como além do tempo.

Segundo:

Não sei se alguém lê ainda, mas eu preciso agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram. Vocês são demais!

Terceiro:

Pois é, a fic ta acabando, esse é o fim do fim, pensei em dividir o capítulo, mas vou mandar tudo de vez.

Quarto:

Harry Potter acabou! Eu nem acredito nisso, mas as fics não vão acabar tão cedo. Não sei se farei mais, mas com certeza não vou mais escrever em capítulos a menos que eu tenha a fic inteira pronta.

Quinto:

Se encontrarem que tem muita coisa faltando na fic é que eu tive que tirar um monte para não colocar spoiler e se ainda encontrarem um me perdoem porque não foi intencional, eu esbocei esse final há muito tempo, bem antes do livro e a última cena escrevi há mais de um ano, então...

Sexto:

Espero que gostem e comentem sobre o final, mas se não gostarem digam no que errei e preciso melhorar, vai ser de muita ajuda. A fic não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas o final tem todos os elementos que eu quis colocar, além de alguns que eu não queria, mas foi preciso(tirando a maior parte dos spoilers, talvez mais pra frente eu poste um capítulo só com as coisas que eu cortei e que queria muito colocar).

Sétimo e último:

Um grande beijo a todos, desculpem pelo comentário enorme e fiquem com o último capítulo de Harry Potter e a Guerra Atemporal.

Tchauzinho!

PS: Missão Cumprida!

**Enfim, A Profecia**

Harry não se sentia bem, a cicatriz doía e o medo o estava deixando nervoso. Porque agora que ele estava frente a frente com seu maior inimigo, ele tinha medo sim, medo de perder mais alguém.

-Vejo que encontrou um de meus brinquedos. -Disse Voldemort com ironia ao olhar a taça. –Pena que não vai te ajudar!-Completou com um sorriso asqueroso.

Harry olhou ao redor e viu muitos comensais os observando, só esperando um comando do mestre para atacar, mas continuando a olhar ele viu ali, ao lado de Voldemort, o que tanto precisava destruir, a cobra se enroscava e estava preparada para dar o bote.

Harry precisava ser rápido!

-Quem disse que não vai me ajudar...Tom?-Acrescentou o nome fazendo o Lorde das trevas se irritar para que não notasse ele puxar a taça com força e os amigos a soltando devagar.

Era uma batalha diferente de todas que eles já tinham tido antes, era uma batalha de olhares e concentração, Voldemort estava com medo do que ele pudesse fazer com a taça, Harry notou.

-Se acha muito esperto, Harry, mas olhe ao redor, você não tem saídas dessa vez!

E era verdade!

Eles estavam completamente cercados, ele tinha consciência disso, mas ele não deixaria Voldemort sair vivo dali também.

Ele continuou olhou firmemente os olhos do inimigo e ao redor, esperando algo que o distraísse e o desse tempo de destruir a cobra e a taça, ao cruzar seus olhos com outros negros sentiu uma raiva profunda, não estava preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir.

O dono dos olhos negros ergueu a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço da morte que matou a serpente.

Voldemort se virou furioso para seus comensais procurando o que tinha feito, Harry puxou a espada e destruiu a taça vendo seus melhores amigos caírem e Snape fugiu sem deixar rastro.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Voldemort não parecia entender, o coração de Harry doía ao observar os amigos e a dor aumentou quando seu inimigo gargalhou ao vê-los.

-Perdeu seus amigos Harry?-Disse friamente. -Não se preocupe vão se reencontrar em breve!

A partir daí os dois começaram a trocar feitiços uma e outra vez, o Avada Kedavra ainda não pronunciado, Harry não o queria usar, Voldemort não queria acertar a espada.

Os comensais parados e olhando, Voldemort deve ter dado instruções a eles sobre isso.

Harry começou a se preocupar de verdade quando um feitiço de Tom o fez perder a espada com a qual se defendia, mas logo se aliviou.

Seu patrono deu o recado para a Ordem da Fênix que apareceu em peso e começou a batalhar com os comensais.

Voldemort ainda mais furioso, Harry aproveita o momento para irritá-lo mais:

-Ficar tão irritado pode fazer mal pro coração Tom, você não vai querer morrer de enfarte, vai?

Ele apenas mirou seus olhos vermelhos nos verdes, sorriu com cinismo e desarmou Harry que caiu ao chão ferido.

Ele ia morrer, não tinha mais defesa e apesar de ouvir vozes conhecidas o chamando sabia que estavam ocupados se protegendo.

Pessoas que morreriam com ele!

Pessoas que ele amava!

Seus amigos desacordados ao lado!

Gina na enfermaria morrendo!

E Voldemort com a varinha apontada!

-Você não quer saber, Tom?-Perguntou tentativamente.

-O que Potter?-Disse o vilão ainda sorrindo ao ver seu inimigo ajoelhado a sua frente e tão vulnerável.

-A profecia!-Respondeu. -Não quer conhecê-la?

Harry notou o brilho humano que passou pelos olhos ofídicos que o olhavam com deleite, um brilho que lê reconheceria em qualquer lugar: curiosidade.

-O que adianta? Você vai morrer aqui e agora, a profecia não valerá de nada, não importa o que dissesse. -Disse ainda com o brilho.

-Tem certeza, Tom? Se fosse você eu ia querer saber antes de lançar esse feitiço, afinal, quem garante que dessa vez ele funciona? - Perguntou gracejando.

Aos poucos notou o som da batalha diminuir até acabar, todos os olhavam curiosos, comensais e Ordem.

-Diga de uma vez Potter, mas não espere que isso vá mudar o fato de que você vai morrer hoje! –Disse com raiva.

-"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..."-Harry parou nesse momento e Voldemort disse irritado:

-Essa parte eu já conheço!

-Não se impaciente Tom, o resto já está por vir! –falou Harry ao notar que sua pausa tinha conseguido o que queria, seu oponente estava tão desconcentrado quanto podia, mas ia ficar ainda mais.

Ele continuou:

- "e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual" -Ouviu muitos ofegando nessa parte. - "mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece..." -Agora ele ouviu ainda mais ruído e Voldemort estreitou os olhos afrouxando a mão da varinha. - "e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..." –Todos pareciam em choque e Voldemort extremamente distraído, Harry aproveito e em um rápido movimento socou a mão dele que tinha a varinha que foi parar longe.

Voldemort grunhiu, Harry se ergueu rapidamente e pegou a espada enquanto o outro pegava uma varinha que estava próxima no chão.

Harry se preocupou, não a tinha visto ali. Assim mesmo continuou:

- "aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar...".

Ele ouve uma risada escandalosa e olha Bellatriz apontar a varinha e lhe dizer:

-Um moleque jamais pode ser mais poderoso do que o maior bruxo que já existiu!

Harry sorri e fala:

-Quem disse que eu sou mais poderoso do que o maior bruxo que já existiu? A profecia só diz que sou mais poderoso que Voldemort!

O mencionado não tem tempo de fazer nada, pois a mulher grita o feitiço da morte lançado-o na direção de Harry que se protege com a espada que é destruída enquanto a bruxa cai ao chão morta e seus amigos acordam se levantando confusos, mas em posição defensiva.

Voldemort solta um grito enlouquecido, afasta Hermione com força fazendo-a cair ao chão, aponta a varinha pra Harry e diz:

-Quem vai morrer é você. Avada Kedavra!

Mas nada acontece, ele confuso grita a maldição novamente, mas nada ocorre. Todos parecem confusos e Harry começa a rir das tentativas do inimigo junto com a Ordem.

Então as vozes dos gêmeos, em perfeita sintonia, anunciam:

-Varinha engana besta!

-Feita para todos que tem um inimigo idiota!

Voldemort se enfurece terrivelmente e a dor na cicatriz cega e derruba Harry que só consegue ouvir Rony gritar e o Lorde das Trevas pronunciar a maldição logo após, enquanto o senhor Weasley grita os nomes dos filhos gêmeos.

Harry se apavora pensando ter perdido mais alguém, a batalha recomeça com muita força e gritos de dor são ouvidos por todos os lados.

Ele pensa que deve ser forte, precisa matar Voldemort, precisa se vingar por todos que ama e perdeu.

Com uma força desconhecida ele se ergue e percebe que a cicatriz não dói mais. Encara seu eterno pesadelo que duela com Moody.

Sente um desespero profundo que o impulsiona a gritar:

-VOLDEMORT!EU VOU TE MATAR!

O outro o olha com interesse e vai a sua direção depois derrubar o ex-auror.

Os dois ficam próximos e um pouco distante da batalha, junto a uma das portas.

-O que foi Potter? Resolveu ter sangue nas veias?

Harry sente mais ódio do que jamais sentiu e os olhos conectados parecem saltar faíscas enquanto as varinhas se apontam.

A porta próxima a eles se abre de repente e eles são puxados por algo para dentro de forma inesperada.

Os dois se olham mais firmemente quando a porta se fecha e não conseguem distinguir nada ao redor além de paredes.

De um momento a outro uma dor alucinante golpeia os dois, momentos terríveis passam em suas frentes, suas vidas no que elas tiveram de pior, no que eles mais odiaram.

Os dois conseguem sentir suas forças os abandonarem e Harry se desespera ao se ver trancado no armário embaixo da escada da casa de seus tios, ele sente o ódio do tio, ele sente o próprio ódio pelo tio.

Ele sente ódio por Dumbledore por o deixar lá, ele odeia Sirius por não ter estado quando precisava, ele odeia os amigos por não estarem ali, ele odeia a si por odiar a todos que ama.

A todos que ama...

Que ama...

Ama...

Ele ama essas pessoas...

Ele não as odeia, nem as culpa por nada disso...

Ele não odeia nem o tio ou a tia...

Ele não odeia nem mesmo Malfoy...

Mas ele odeia Voldemort e ele odeia a si mesmo por não ser o suficientemente forte para destruir aquele que matou seus pais e acabou com sua infância e vida.

Aquele que ainda mataria muitos que ele ama...

Então Harry finalmente entendeu que se ele morrer e Voldemort sobreviver, todos que tiveram alguma ligação com ele morreriam.

Inclusive seus tios e os Malfoy!

Deixar Voldemort vencer é condenar a morte todos que ainda estavam vivos!

Ele não tem força para matar Voldemort para se vingar de quem já perdeu, Voldemort conhece a vingança muito bem!

Ele tem que ter força para matar Voldemort para proteger aqueles que ama, Voldemort não conhece o amor!

Uma sensação o preencheu e o livrou da angústia, ele conseguiu ver seu maior inimigo ainda preso em seu tormento. Uma vida cheia de dor, ódio e desejo de vingança.

A sala não tinha nada que pudesse ser visto e finalmente Harry entendeu.

Aquela era a sala trancada, a que contém a força maior do mundo, a que contém a força que ele possui e Voldemort não.

Amor...

-Sabe, é engraçado! Se qualquer um que tenha conhecido o amor entrasse nessa sala com você, teria o poder para te matar tanto quanto eu tenho agora!E sabe o motivo de ser eu e não qualquer outro, Tom?

Ele viu Voldemort erguer o rosto atormentado, odiando-o, parecia estar prestando atenção, então ele continuou:

-Você me escolheu para te matar!

Harry ergueu a varinha, mas ao invés de apontar para ele apontou para porta e a abriu.

-Mas o caso Tom, é que não vou te matar como você me mataria!Seria vingança e eu não quero ser igual a você!

Ele levou o outro para fora da sala. Todos os olhavam, os comensais pareciam ter sido derrotados, havia corpos por todos os lados.

Todos apontaram suas varinhas, mas ele não permitiu que ninguém atacasse.

Voldemort estava se recuperando e se erguendo aos poucos, quando esteve completamente de pé Harry disse:

-Mas eu não vou deixar você viver para destruir mais vidas!

E apesar do outro ter tentado o ataque, não foi tão rápido quanto o pequeno herói que pronunciou o feitiço que marcou sua testa e presenciou a queda do corpo finalmente sem vida de Lord Voldemort.

Harry olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos estavam impressionados demais para se mover do lugar, sorriu um pouco com isso.

Também viu um comensal tentar escapar, mas Hermione reagir e amarrá-lo com um feitiço, enquanto segurava-o e dizia:

-Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio. Tudo que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. -Então ela reparou nas expressões checadas dos que estavam a olhando e disse sorrindo:

-Sempre quis dizer isso!

Harry riu mais!

No entanto seu sorriso murchou completamente ao ver um pouco distante cabelos ruivos no chão e lembrando dos gêmeos ele vai até eles, cautelosamente ele se aproxima temendo o que vai encontrar, mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o que ele vê:

O corpo incontestavelmente morto de Molly Weasley.

Todos parecem reagir ao chegar à mesma constatação e uma onda de choro é ouvida tanto pelo senhor Weasley quanto por Ollho-Tonto que também está morto.

Uma profunda dor acomete Harry que não consegue ficar ali por mais tempo e sai vendo como seu melhor amigo sofre ao perder a mãe enquanto Mione o abraça chorando muito.

Infelizmente o desejo dele não se realizou, Rony viu sua mãe morrer, mais tarde ele saberia que foi a varinha do próprio ruivo a utilizada para matar sua mãe.

Outra história tinha chegado ao fim e ele sentia muito pelo final não ser tão feliz quanto Mione desejava.

Ele precisava ir a Hogwarts agora, ver se sua ruivinha estava bem e dar a ela a pior das notícias, o resto, poderia esperar, Gina não.

* * *

O mundo bruxo estava em polvorosa mesmo depois de passado meses da última batalha. O clima em Hogwarts parecia normal, mas uma sombra de dor estava presente em cada olhar dentro daquelas paredes. 

O trio resolveu voltar para escola e se esforçar para em poucos meses ficarem preparados para prestar os N.I.E.N.S. junto a seus colegas e eles conseguiram apesar de já terem profissões garantidas.

A família Weasley nunca mais se recuperaria da perda da mãe que se atirou enfrente aos filhos para protegê-los, da mesma forma que Lily Potter fez por sua filho de um ano há quase 17 anos.

Apesar da dor, Gina acordou bem vivaz e apoiou Harry em todos os momentos.

Enquanto o mundo bruxo aclamava-o como seu maior herói, ela e seus amigos o abraçavam como seu Harry.

A pequena Lily que Harry encontrou há algum tempo foi visitá-los em hogwarts alegrando o ambiente diversas vezes com seus sorrisos, Fleur e Gui a adotaram e Harry sabia que ela estava em ótimas mãos.

Nesse momento Harry estava sentado nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, de noite seria o jantar de despedida daquele ano em Hogwarts, seu último ano como aluno, ele observava tudo e todos com Rony e Mione ao lado dele. Eles estavam discutindo entre os três o que afinal tinha dado em Snape e onde ele estava, já que ninguém teve notícias dele outra vez.

-Acho que ele ficou doido!

-Não diga absurdos Ronald, o Snape deve ter tido um motivo para matar Nagini, talvez ele estivesse do nosso lado no fim de tudo.

-Não diga absurdos, você Mione. Ele matou Dumbledore. -Disse o ruivo exasperado.

-Sim matou. –Admitiu a menina. –Mas eu não acho que Dumbledore imploraria pela vida, acho que ele implorou por outra coisa.

Harry finalmente falou:

-Não sei o que aconteceu aquela noite, nem com Snape e o que eu acho é que nunca vamos descobrir algumas coisas.

-Mas isso não nos impede de tentar! -Disse Mione com os olhos brilhando.

-Verdade, somos o trio maravilha que descobre tudo que se propõe descobrir e, afinal, o que é a vida sem mistérios?

-Não é vida, irmão, não é vida! -Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

Os três ficaram mais um tempo por lá até que deu a hora do jantar e Gina os chamou para entrar.

O salão estava enfeitado com as cores das quatro casas e havia sete, ao invés de quatro mesas, uma para cada ano, mas havia um espaço extra em cada para que os alunos sentassem com outros anos se quisessem.

Os do sétimo ano, Draco Malfoy incluído, estavam reunidos com alguns do sexto, como Gina e Luna.

Quando todos já estavam no salão, McGonagall se levantou da cadeira a qual pertence como diretora e começou a falar:

-Boa noite a todos!Nos últimos anos nós vimos muitas coisas acontecerem, coisas que nos separaram, nos feriram, nos machucaram infinitamente, mas também fomos testemunhas de coisas que nos uniram, nos ergueram e nos alegraram de grande maneira. Hoje eu me ergo aqui com orgulho para homenagear a todos que lutaram, os vivos e os mortos, para dar felicidades ao sétimo ano, uma turma excepcional que nos transformou por completo e que está se formando, já deixando muita saudade. Estou de pé não com o propósito de anunciar a casa vitoriosa, mas para anunciar que todos vencemos. Porque, a partir de agora, não vamos mais construir muros que nos separem, vamos começar a construir pontes que nos unam e fortaleçam, pois pela primeira vez na história da escola, nós realizamos o maior sonho de seus fundadores, pela primeira vez nesses mil anos nós não somos Corvinal, Lufa-lufa, Grifinória ou Sonserina, pela primeira vez nós todos somos Hogwarts!

Aplausos preencheram todo o salão, logo todos conversavam animados sobre seus planos enquanto jantavam, foram dormir e acordaram trocando endereços e idéias de um novo dia.

Despediram-se da escola prometendo retornar um dia para uma visita ou algo mais.

Subiram ao Expresso de Hogwarts e viram pelas janelas o povoado de Hogsmeade ficar distante e o castelo pequeno.

Harry, Rony, Mione e Gina sentaram em uma cabine e conversaram sobre o que viria pela frente.

-Eu vou estuda para auror e vou voltar para Hogwarts quando acabar, McGonagall me chamou para ensinar Defesa quando estiver preparado. -Disse Harry.

-Isso é ótimo, mas sempre pensei que seu sonho era ser auror!-Disse Gina.

-Foi, mas eu percebi que já enfrentei bruxos das trevas o suficiente por uma vida!

Eles riram.

-Além disso, quero preparar as crianças a se defenderem do que forem enfrentar.

-Por que diz isso cara?-Perguntou Rony.

-É, Harry!-Disse Mione. -Não tem mais perigo agora sem Voldemort, tudo está bem controlado.

Harry apenas sorriu, não queria destruir a ilusão de paz eterna de seus amigos, mas agora ele já sabia que apesar do que pensam, as guerras são apenas batalhas finitas de uma guerra interminável que atravessa o espaço e o próprio tempo: a guerra do bem contra o mal.

Mas não apenas de uma pessoa boa contra uma má, já que ninguém é 100 um dos dois, e sim do bem e do mal que existe dentro de cada um.

Ele sabia que a violência não existiria se o amor vencesse o ódio e a ambição que a maioria das pessoas carregam, mas ela existe porque nem todos acreditam no real poder do amor.

Não que ele possa terminar uma guerra, Harry sabia que ele só poderia evitá-la ao criar um mundo mais justo.

Não há uma guerra que foi vencida pelo poder do amor, mas nenhuma guerra foi realmente vencida.

Não se pode chamar de vitória toda a dor, sofrimento e tantas perdas para todos os lados e é isso que fica da guerra para as pessoas que dela sobrevivem.

Para os outros apenas sobra uma página nos livros de história, livros que serão lidos por um futuro descendente do ódio e da violência.

E por mais que esse amanhã tente erradicar o problema não conseguirá, pois na alma haverá uma marca causada pelas batalhas do passado.

Essa marca poderá estar na superfície, mas ficará sempre lá, para lembrar a dor e por conseqüência causar mais, até abrir outra marca, também superficial, mas definitiva, assim...como uma cicatriz.

FIM


End file.
